Plasmid Persona
by Spidey108
Summary: On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Inaba

**I was originally going to update Spider-Man Z but lets just say that my computer is pissing me off on that one... I left it for five seconds and it shut down getting rid of what I had.**

** I'm in the process of getting a new computer and I found this on my flashdrive.**

** It's been a few months since I actually began typing this one so I decided to finish the chapter and upload it to see what people thought.**

** Alright that's enough out of me, so please enjoy the opening chapter to Plasmid Persona.**

_**Chapter 01: Arriving in Inaba**_

A teenage sixteen year old boy with dark hair wearing a dark suit sighed as he looked at his watch.

His name is Jack Dewitt Ryan.

Just Jack Dewitt though due to him disowning his family name Ryan.

Why did he disown his family name?

Well that's a long story that involves being a part of a plane crash that led to him discovering an underwater city called Rapture where his biological father Andrew Ryan became a dictator and he had to fight in a place full of fucked up psychopaths while trying to keep his sanity.

It would probably make a great video game if he thought about it.

Jack gave a sigh and looked out the window.

The only reason he was on the plane that crashed was because he was on his way to Inaba, Japan to live with his 'Mom's' step brother brother Ryotaru Dojima for a year.

He was supposed to arrive two days ago, but that plane crash and the mess in Rapture messed with the plan.

Quite frankly, Jack was wondering how he wasn't insane with what happened down there, especially with how many people he killed in self-defense to survive.

His kill count has to be in the triple digits just from that alone.

He briefly wondered how many times a person could kill in self-defense before someone called bullshit on it.

Now the reason he wasn't insane probably had something to do with that Doctor Tenenbaum lady who used something to get rid of a program in his head that had him do anything someone said if they said the words 'Would you kindly?' and to get rid of the program that slowly stopped the blood flow to his heart.

Deciding to stop thinking about it, Jack leaned back in his seat and eventually closed his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack blinked as he opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room that had two other occupants beside him.

One was a blonde lady with gold eyes wearing some sort of uniform.

The figure beside her was dressed like a butler with silverish hair on the sides of his head while the middle was bald and he had pointed ears like an elf.

His most distinguishing feature however was his nose which reminded him of the Penguin from those Batman comics for some odd reason as his hands were clasped under the nose giving Jack a mischievous smile.

Not knowing what was happening, Jack activated his bolt plasmid and stood up as the woman raised an eyebrow at the electricity arching through his fingers.

"You have five seconds to tell me where the fuck I am." Jack warned in a dark tone.

He went through enough bullshit the last two days to not be cautious.

The man didn't seem too perturbed by the threat as his eyes opened to show them being bloodshot red. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." He greeted.

His welcoming tone didn't work as Jack was still ready for a fight.

Taking in the electricity off of Jack's fingers, the man grinned. "Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." He said chuckling as if he knew something. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Sorry Igor." Jack said not sure if that was his real name or not. "But I can't say the same."

Igor gave a nod before smirking. "As for your question, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

As Igor said that, Jack frowned, disactivating bolt. "So I'm asleep?"

"Yes and no." Igor answered and Jack had a feeling he wouldn't like Igor. "It is a room where only those bound by a contract may enter."

"Contract?" Jack asked discretely changing plasmids to incinerate just in case.

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." Igor told him before laughing. "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I would, but I have a feeling that you already know." Jack said narrowing his eyes.

Igor's smirk grew. "Ah yes, the Lutece twins were right about you having a sharp mind like Booker."

Jack frowned not knowing who they were and how this man knew his Grandfather.

"Now lets take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor asked as a card appeared on the table with a glow. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Of course not." Jack snorted at the ridiculous question. "That's impossible."

"So is an underwater city, but that was achieved." Igor said gaining a dark glare from Jack.

"So you do know of Rapture." Jack said in a snarl his fist now igniting with fire.

"There is a lot I know Mr. Ryan-." Igor casually held up a hand as a fireball shot at him, easily deflecting it.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Jack said in a dark tone.

"Noted." Igor said as if he didn't have a fireball lobbed at him. "Now to your fortune."

With that the cards began to shuffle themselves gaining a curious look from Jack.

"Now, each telling is done with the same cards but each reading is different." Igor explained to Jack. "Life follows the same principal, doesn't it Jack?"

Jack gave a nod before Igor flipped a card to show a tower being destroyed.

"Hm, the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future." Igor said rubbing his chin. "It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

"Not my problem." Jack said crossing his arms as he sat down warily. "I already had to deal with Rapture, whatever catastrophe happens, people can deal with themselves."

"If you say so." Igor said before looking back down. "The card that represents the future beyond that is-."

With that he flipped another card to show a crescent moon.

"The moon in the upright position." Igor chuckled, the creepy smirk still on his face. "This card represents hesitation and mystery, very interesting indeed."

As Igor continued to chuckle, Jack narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." Igor explained to Jack who now looked pissed. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here."

'_Like hell I will._' Jack thought to himself.

Igor smiled as if he read Jack's thoughts. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." He explained to the Sane Splicer. "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

With that the cards disappeared as Jack wanted nothing more then to get out of the room as Igor shook his head.

"Ah, I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He said pointing at the woman. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"I am here to accompany you through your journey." Margaret said with a nod as Jack eyed her warily.

"No offense but the last time I trusted someone, I nearly died." Jack said with a look.

"Ah yes, we know about your dealing with Mister Fontaine." Margaret said as Jack clenched his fist at the man's name. "Rest assured, we're not going to use you like him."

"We'll see." Jack said before Igor spoke up.

"We shall attend to details another time." Igor said as Jack felt his eyes getting heavy. "Until then, farewell."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack blinked as he found himself on the train again as the sun looked a little lower showing how much time passed since he fell asleep "That was one weird dream." Jack muttered rubbing his eyes.

Maybe the plasmids coursing through his bloodstream are messing with his head a bit.

A buzzing from his pocket caused Jack to look at the Cell Phone he was given upon arriving in Japan due to his old one being destroyed and he looked at it before seeing the Japanese characters that people used here.

Giving a sigh, Jack focused and pretty soon he could understand them.

Plasmids were made up of different DNA and DNA has information inside of them, one of them being languages so if he focused he could read different languages due to the plasmids inside of him.

The message was short and to the point.

'_Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM._'

Checking the time, Jack saw that it was 3:54.

Seeing that the train was coming to a stop, Jack grabbed his bag with the clothes he managed to get after the plane crash and walked with the other passengers off the train.

"Hey, over here." A man's voice called out causing Jack to turn and see a man with dark hair wearing wrinkled clothes and a little girl with brown pigtails wearing a pink shirt and skirt was behind him.

Recognizing him from the photo's, Jack walked over there and accepted the handshake the man offered.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in a photo." The man said to break the ice as Jack gave a dry chuckle. "My name is Ryotaro Dojima and I'll be looking after you."

Jack gave a nod as Dojima cupped his chin.

"Let's see, I'm your Mothers younger brother... And that about sums it up." Dojima said a little awkwardly.

"It's been a long time." Jack said remembering the photo from when he was a baby.

"I'll say." Dojima chuckled. "You've really grown, I remember when you were still in diapers."

Jack looked a little embarrassed by that piece of info as he awkwardly scratched his cheek before Dojima gently nudged the little girl forward.

"This here is my daughter." Dojima said with a smile. "Come on, Nanako. Introduce yourself to your cousin."

Nanako looked a little red in the face as she looked away shyly. "...Lo'." She greeted before hiding behind Dojima.

Dojima chuckled. "What are you so shy for?" He teased.

Nanako glared as she gave a light punch to Dojima's back.

"Ow." Dojima muttered although he was laughing to show that he wasn't in any pain.

"Well then, let's get going-." Dojima said before seeing that Jack only had a bag. "Is that all you have?"

"Well I lost some of my things in the plane crash." Jack muttered as Dojima winced in sympathy.

"Right, forgot about that." Dojima muttered apologetically. "I heard a bunch of little girls were found with you in the middle of the sea though, were they survivors of the crash?"

Jack winced a bit. "Yeah." He lied looking away and Dojima saw that he was lying but he didn't want the first meeting to feel like an interrogation so he decided to drop it for now.

"Well come on." Dojima said as he and Nanako walked towards the car.

Jack made to follow them, accidently bumping into a dark haired girl wearing a white shirt and a red skirt.

"Hey." The girl said causing Jack to turn as he saw her pick up a piece of paper. "You dropped this."

Seeing that it was a picture of his Mom, Jack gave a nod and accepted it. "Thanks."

"Whatever, all I did was pick it up." The girl looked away and Jack noticed that despite her putting up a look of defiance, she looked a little lost.

"Still, I appreciate it." Jack said as he turned to see Dojima and Nanako waiting. "Well I have to go, bye."

The girl gave a nod as Jack made it to the car.

"So how's Elizabeth doing?" Dojima asked as they drove through the small town.

"Mom's doing fine." Jack answered remembering her following Grandpa's footsteps in being a Private Investigator. "She and Grandpa are looking into something though."

"Sounds like them." Dojima muttered as if he knew something he didn't before he sighed. "Hang on, I need to stop for some gas before we get home."

Jack gave a yawn as he exited the car along with them to hear Dojima ask Nanako if she could go to the bathroom by herself as he began to stretch while an employee welcomed them to the gas station.

But Jack paused as he felt something was off.

He felt like how he had in Rapture, as if something was going to attack him at any moment as he looked around, wondering if he should get the wrench he had with him throughout his journey in Rapture from his backpack in the trunk.

Before he could, a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you in High School?" He turned to see the employee of the gas station while Dojima was off to the side smoking, not seeing them talking.

Jack gave a nod. "I am, I'll be a student in Yasogami High School tomorrow morning." He said not seeing anything wrong with giving that out.

"Does it surprise you to see how little there is out here?" The employee asked as Jack gave a nod. "There's so little to do, i'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll be either hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs."

'_Seems like a dream to relax._' Jack thought to himself with a small smile.

Although he wouldn't hold his breath at the friends part.

He wasn't sure he can trust anyone after Rapture.

"Speaking of which, we're looking for some part-time help right now." The employee said to Jack. "Give it some thought, we don't mind if you're a student."

Jack gave a shrug. "No promises." He said, although he did appreciate the gesture.

The woman chuckled. "Well I better get back to work."

As she left, Jack noticed Nanako looking at him from the front of the car.

Seeing her like that reminded him of the Little Sisters that snuck around Rapture so he gave a wave only for something to happen nearly causing him to fall over.

It was like he was low on Eve, the stuff that was required to do Plasmids and Jack felt like a junkie because he had to inject it into his wrist like a drug. Did using the Plasmids in the Velvet room actually effect him?

But Nanako looked a little worried, despite her shy nature. "Are you okay? Did you get car sick? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." Jack muttered shaking his head. "Just a little tired."

Dojima chose that time to come back and see Jack holding his head. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"I just feel a little lightheaded." Jack answered honestly.

"That's understandable with the long trip." Dojima said to him. "Why not take a walk to get a little fresh air?"

"No thanks." Jack declined as he got back into the car. "I think I just need to sleep."

"If you say so." Dojima said as he got in the driver seat while Nanako sat in the front and Jack could see that both of them were giving him worried looks in the rear view mirror.

'_I wonder if they would be worried if they knew I killed some people._' Jack thought looking out the window.

He knew it was all self-defense but it was all hitting him now that he finally had a chance to breathe and reflect.

He couldn't help but feel the guilt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later and they were all sitting around the table eating and Jack already put his bag in the room he will be staying in before he heard a soda being open. "Alright, let's have a toast." Dojima said holding his can up and Nanako smiled holding a glass of orange juice.

Jack gave a small smile as well holding up his can of soda as they drank together.

So far, the Dojima's seem like a great family.

But Jack was reserving judgement until after a few days.

"So Elizabeth and Dad are busy as always, they're working overseas was it?" Dojima asked as Jack gave a nod. "I know it's only for a year but getting stuck in a place like this because of your family... It's rough being a kid."

'_You don't know the half of it._' Jack thought shrewdly but what he said was. "It's not that bad."

"Well it's usually just me and Nanako around so it'll be nice to have someone like you around." Dojima said to him. "So long as you're here you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"Yes, sir." Jack said giving a nod and Dojima blinked at that.

"Uh right... Are you into military stuff?" Dojima asked before Jack shook his head. "Just act like how you do at home, you don't have to call me sir."

"R-Right." Jack said looking away before a phone rang.

Dojima sighed. "Who's calling at this hour?" He muttered as he answered. "Dojima speaking... Yeah, I see. So where is it? Alright I'm on my way."

Jack couldn't help but give Dojima a curious look as the man hung up.

"Look's like I made the right choice to skip the booze." Dojima muttered as Nanako looked a little sad before he turned to them. "Sorry but I have to go take care of some business, so go ahead and eat without me."

Jack looked confused as Nanako stood up.

"I don't know how late I'll be." Dojima said looking at his daughter. "Nanako, help him out, okay?"

"... Okay." Nanako said looking sad as Dojima opened the front door.

"Nanako, it's raining out." Dojima called back. "What did you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in." Nanako answered as Jack blinked.

Why would Nanako be doing the laundry?

"Alright, I'm off."

It was a little awkward as Nanako sat back down before she turned the TV on to show the News Weather Report showing that it would be raining tomorrow.

"... Let's eat." Nanako said sounding sad.

After a few more seconds of silence, Jack decided to strike up a conversation. "So what does your Dad do?"

Nanako looked at Jack in surprise, not expecting him to speak. "He investigates stuff." She answered. "Like crime scenes. He's a detective."

"That's cool." Jack said happy that it wasn't so awkward anymore before the News began talking about a Politician that was caught in a cheating scandal and Nanako changed the channel.

"This is boring." Nanako muttered before she gasped in excitement as a commercial was playing.

"_At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with out products._" The commercial went on before a jingle went on. "_Every day's great at your Junes._"

Nanako smiled and softly sang. "~Every day's great at your Junes.~" She said giggling happily.

Jack couldn't help the smile on his face at seeing that.

That was when Nanako remembered Jack being there and she went red in embarrassment. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked looking away.

After dinner was over, Jack helped Nanako with the dishes before heading to the guest room where he saw the Futon already out and he gave a tired smile as he literally fell into the futon, falling asleep immediately.

This would be the first night of sleep he had since the plane crash.

**To Be Continued...**

** So tell me what you think? Bioshock and Persona being mixed together, I bet you weren't expecting that.**

** And I know that the timeline will be messed up due to Bioshock 1 being in the sixties while Persona happened in 2011, but as the story goes on many of your questions will be answered.**

** I hope you all like my version of Jack Ryan and him being the son of Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite, well adopted son at that.**

** Like I said more will be explained and I already have the pairing planned, she won't appear for awhile though.**

** Alright, Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Murder in Inaba

_**Chapter 02: Murder in Inaba**_

Jack groaned as he heard a knock on the door. "Breakfast ready." Nanako said as the Splicer slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute." Jack muttered as he shook his head.

He had a weird dream about being in a foggy area carrying a freaking sword with something in the fog taunting him.

"Now I know the plasmids must be messing with me." Jack muttered getting up before dressing in the school uniform he had ready and now he was dressed in a white shirt with a black unzipped jacket over it and black jeans.

Jack also made a note to call his Mom later that day.

He had a few questions to ask her, Andrew Ryan being one of them along with Rapture.

Considering he was born down there before it went crazy, his Mom had to have some answers.

On getting down, Jack blinked when he saw that Nanako was the one who made breakfast because there were only two plates and she was carrying hers from the stove. "Good morning." Nanako greeted still looking shy but not as much as the other day.

"Morning." Jack said sitting down where his plate was in time for the toast to pop out of the toaster.

"Let's eat." Nanako said giving a smile.

After taking a few bites, Jack had to ask. "Do you always do the cooking around here?"

Nanako looked down. "I can do the toast and sunny-side up eggs in the morning." She told him. "Dad can't cook so I buy dinner."

Jack frowned as he thought about that.

He figures that being a Detective was hard work, but leaving his daughter alone a lot from how she reacts and not cooking for her was pushing it.

"You're starting school today, right?" Nanako asked and as Jack gave a nod she looked a little hopeful. "My school's on the way, so lets go together."

Jack gave a smile. "Why not?" He agreed and Nanako beamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was raining as Jack was carrying an umbrella and Nanako had her own before they came to a crossroad.

"You keep going straight here." Nanako said pointing down the road before pointing to the side. "My school's this way, bye!"

Jack gave a nod as Nanako left and he continued to his new school and it was only after two blocks did something interesting happened.

Hearing the noise of a bike, Jack turned to see a brunette teen wearing the school uniform with a pair of red headphones around his neck trying to peddle a bike and carry an umbrella at the same time.

Seeing what was about to happen, Jack quickly turned away and closed his eyes as a loud crash was heard before a trash can lid rolled past him.

Looking back, Jack winced as he saw that the crash propelled the boy forward into his handlebars and now he was hunched over holding his groin in agony.

It looked painful, but Jack figured the kid wanted to be left alone after something like that so he continued to the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack found out he hated his new homeroom teacher, a man that was hunched over with buck teeth named Kinshiro Morooka who was now introducing him to the class.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." Mr. Morooka said pointing at Jack. "This sad sack's been thrown from the United States out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

Jack glared at the man having to focus on trying not to burn him alive.

"And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him-."

At that point Jack had enough, not caring if he got detention. "I'm not as much of a loser as you bucktooth." He said not wanting to take anymore crap from a man who would most likely piss himself at the first Big Daddy he sees.

It got quiet as Mr. Morooka turned slowly with a glare. "What was that, runt?" He asked while some of the class couldn't believe the transfer student did that.

"You heard me, bucky." Jack said matching his glare. '_I've faced down worse then a teacher with an attitude problem._'

"That's it, you're on my shit list." Mr. Morooka said pointing a finger at him "Effective imediately."

"So you say." Jack said looking bored.

Mr. Morooka was about to go on a rampage before someone called up. "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" It was a short haired brunette girl wearing a green jacket and a green skirt.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Mr. Morooka muttered not wanting to deal with any of this crap right now. "Ya hear that? Your seat's over there, so hurry up and sit down already."

Jack thought about flipping him off, but decided he wasn't worth it as he sat next to the brown haired girl.

As Mr. Morooka began spewing some nonsense that wasn't about what they were supposed to be learning, the girl leaned over. "He's the worst, huh?" She asked as Jack gave a nod agreeing with her. "Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class... Well, we just have to hang in there for a year."

Jack gave a shrug, not really caring before he heard people talking about him around the class. "Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here." He felt his lips twitch on hearing the nickname for their teacher.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." A whiny voice began before continuing. "Then again, we're all in the same boat."

"Shut your traps!" Mr. Morooka said as he realized people were talking. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was the longest class that Jack had to go through as he was twitching every now and then.

He even briefly toyed with the idea of using one of his plasmids to get out of the class, say the decoy one.

But he didn't because he didn't want to have withdrawal symptoms due to not having much Eve on him.

"That's all for today, normal lectures will start tomorrow." Mr. Morooka said and Jack felt his eye twitch.

But the Splicer looked up to see some students approaching him before the intercom went off. "_Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting._" The intercom said. "_All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the schools until further notice._"

Mr. Morooka looked annoyed before he looked at his class. "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

No sooner did he leave did the girl next to Jack speak up. "He's seriously getting on my nerves."

The sound of sirens caught everyone's attention as some of the students went to the window. "Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" One of them asked before groaning. "Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog."

"Yeah, every time it rains lately, it get's all foggy." Another student agreed.

'_That's interesting._' Jack thought to himself as he tuned out the rest of the students, wondering what he should do for the day.

He was just in the middle of thinking about exploring when the intercom came on again. "_Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police Officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible and quickly leave the school grounds._"

"Huh?" Jack muttered wondering what happened and he remembered Igor's words about a great misfortune being placed on him before he shook his head.

It can't be.

Can it?

Jack stood up and grabbed his books before he heard the same female student that sat next to him speak up. "Hey, are you going home by yourself?" As Jack gave a nod, she smiled. "Why don't you come with us?"

On seeing Jack's raised brow, the girl realized something.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka, I sit next to you, right?"

"Yes?" Jack asked wondering why she asked that.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Chie said smiling a bit at his apparent confusion before gesturing to her friend, a black haired girl in a red sweater. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

The newly introduced Yukiko's eyes widened at her name being said. "Oh nice to meet you." She said and Jack could tell that she wasn't used to speaking with anyone other then Chie. "Sorry if this is so sudden."

"C'mon, don't apologize like that." Chie said with a sigh. "It makes me look like I have no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff really, that's all."

Jack gave a shrug, not really caring before he saw the same brunette who rode the bike from earlier that morning slowly approaching Chie carrying a movie case. "Uh umm, Miss Satonaka...?" He said looking nervous while Chie looked confused at him using her family name. "This was really awesome. Like the way they move was just amazing to see." Then he handed her the case before he began to run. "And I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please have mercy until my next paycheck."

"Stop right there!" Chie ran after him. "What did you do to my DVD?!"

When Chie grabbed him however, she ended up kicking him in the soft spot making Jack wince in sympathy for the teen getting hit there twice in one day.

Chie wasn't even looking at him as she opened the case and her face looked surprised before getting angry. "What the?! I can't believe this, it's completely cracked." She said looking as if someone close to her died. "My Trial of the Dragon."

"I think mines cracked too." The teen boy said clutching his soft spot in utter agony. "C-Critical hit to the nads."

"A-Are you alright?" Yukiko asked showing some concern.

"Oh Y-Yukiko-San." The teen boy managed a weak smile despite the pain. "A-Are you worried about me?"

"He's fine, Yukiko." Chie said angrily. "Let's ditch him and head home."

Jack was slightly torn between seeing if the kid was okay or just leaving, but like last time he figured the teen wanted to be left alone as he followed the girls.

The girls moved quickly and he finally managed to catch up outside of the school where Chie gave him a wave. "What took so long?" Chie asked as they walked towards the gate.

"Nothing." Jack answered before a random student walked up.

"You're Yuki, right?" He asked Yukiko and Jack had a bad feeling about him. "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

"What?" Yukiko asked looking confused. "W-Who are you?"

Two students were passing by and they spoke of what they were seeing. "What's up with him? What school is he from?"

"Nevermind that, he's going for Yukiko-San?" The second student shook his head. "Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone before making his move."

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Have you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

"Uhm, so are you coming or not?" The student asked a little impatiently.

Yukiko shook her head. "I-I'm not going."

"Fine." The student said as he walked off.

"Jackass." Jack muttered under his breath.

"W-What did he want from me?" Yukiko asked causing Jack to stare at her in disbelief while Chie sighed, used to that.

"What did he want?" Chie shook her head. "Obviously, he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh?" Yukiko looked surprise. "Really?"

"You really had no clue?" Chie asked before sighing. "Sheesh."

"Good thing you did deny the date." Jack commented looking at the guy who was still in view walking away. "He seemed a bit-."

Jack was at a loss for words because he nearly compared the guy to one of the insane splicers but Chie came up with a suitable word. "Creepy?"

"There you go." Jack agreed with a nod.

"Yo, Yukiko-San." The same brunette came out with his bike. "Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man you're cruel, you got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said sounding confused again.

The guy grinned hopefully. "Whoa, you serious? Then you want to hang out sometime?"

"I'd rather not." Yukiko said.

The guy gave a disappointed sigh, but he had a smile showing he knew that was coming. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up." He said as he got on his bike before smirking. "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much."

With that, he cycled away as quickly as he could while Chie shouted at him. "We're just curious is all!"

"Uh I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Yukiko apologized to Jack and Jack got the feeling that the girl apologized way too much to people.

That was when Chie noticed the crowd nearby. "Come on let's go, everyone's staring. Man, you would think that we could shoot lightning from how they're staring at us."

Luckily, they didn't notice how Jack chuckled a little nervously at that one.

"So why did you come out to Japan from the US?" Chie asked curiously as they walked down the streets.

"My Mom is a Private Investigator like my Grandpa and they got a case that took them across the seas." Jack explained remembering their reasons. "And Mom felt like it would be a great way for me to meet her brother who lives in Inaba."

"That has to be tough." Chie remarked at the thought of going across the ocean because of your family's job.

"I'm used to it." Jack answered looking away.

He noticed how Yukiko was quiet the whole time before Chie came to a stop at a nearby field. "There's really nothing out here, huh?" She asked Jack as the teen gave a nod. "That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from the outside."

'_Better then Rapture._' Jack thought darkly. '_At least this way I don't have to worry about a fishhook to the stomach, or a drill coming from a Big Daddy._'

"Though there is something from Mt. Yasogami." Chie continued, unaware of Jack's thoughts. "I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kind of famous."

Then Chie snapped her fingers.

"Oh wait, and then there's the Amagi Inn." Chie said as Yukiko's eyes widened at hearing that. "Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba."

"Huh? It's just an old inn." Yukiko said modestly.

"No way." Chie denied looking at her best friend. "It's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure."

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise at hearing that as Chie gave a nod.

"It's a great Inn." Chie said to him. "It's been going on for generations and Yukiko is going to take over someday."

Unknown to them, Yukiko looked away at that one.

"Their inn attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba, it practically keeps the town running."

Jack gave a whistle. "That's pretty impressive."

"I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said.

Then Chie smirked mischiviously. "So tell me something." She said as Jack pulled out a bottle of water he had inside his bag. "You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

Unluckily for Jack he was taking a sip of the water and his eyes bulged as he heard that and he began choking on the water as he tried to spit it out.

"Come on, don't start this again." Yukiko said as Jack beat his chest to get the water out of his lungs.

"Where did that come from?!" Jack asked in shock as he coughed.

"I didn't hear a no." Chie teased before deciding to answer. "She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kind of weird, huh?"

Yukiko's face was completely red. "C-Come on, stop it." She said before looking at Jack. "You shouldn't believe that, it's not true that I'm popular or that I never had a boyfriend."

Chie smirked as Yukiko realized what she just implied.

"W-Wait, no! What I mean to say is that I don't need a boyfriend." Yukiko stuttered.

Chie began laughing. "Sorry, but this is our chance to talk to someone from outside of Japan and you haven't said a word." She explained to her friend before her eyes widened. "Hey, what's that?"

Looking to see where her gaze was, Jack saw that it was a police blockade with a crowd of people talking.

"It's none of our business." Jack said before Chie grabbed both his and Yukiko's arms and dragged them to the blockade. "Hey!"

"Come on, it's just a quick peek." Chie said to him.

"Is she always like this?" Jack asked Yukiko who gave a nod. "Great."

As they got closer, they heard a woman speaking gossip with someone else. "So that High Schooler left early and as she came down the street..."

"Wow." Her friend said in shock. "Who would imagine THAT hanging from an antenna."

"Uh you got here too late, the police and the fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well I think it's terrifying. I can't believe that a dead body showed up here."

Jack went stiff as Chie gasped. "Wait! What did she just say? A dead body?!"

Hearing footsteps, Jack looked over before cursing causing Chie and Yukiko to look towards him as Dojima walked up to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We're just passing by." Jack said and that was true considering they didn't know anything about the dead body until now.

Dojima sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "Huh, I should've figured that would happen." He muttered in annoyance. "That damn Principal! We told him to not let anyone through here."

"... You know this guy?" Chie asked curiously.

"Uh this is my Uncle Dojima." Jack said to Chie. "He's my guardian."

Dojima gave a nod considering he was about to say the same thing. "You three really ought to stop wandering and head straight home." He said to them.

"Got it, Uncle." Jack said as another detective wearing a suit and tie ran from the scene and began puking.

"Damnit, Adachi." Dojima said in annoyance. "How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?!"

'_That's a little harsh._' Jack noted although he did agree with Dojima a bit.

A dead body isn't something to puke about.

Jack blinked.

Did he really just think that?

"Sorry." The newly introduced Adachi said coughing the rest of the puke out.

Dojima sighed. "Go wash your face." He ordered the young detective. "We're gonna go around and gather information."

With that he gave Jack a nod before returning to the crime scene as Chie spoke up. "Was this what the announcement was about?"

"What do they mean..." Yukiko had a different questions. "It was hanging from the antenna?"

"It sounds like a sick bastard did that." Jack replied looking at the antenna's on the roofs with narrowed eyes before he shook his head.

He wasn't going to get involved, damnit.

"Hey, Yukiko?" Chie looked at her friend. "Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"

"Good idea." Yukiko said.

Chie gave a nod as she looked at Jack. "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow neighbor, let's do our best." With that Chie went to leave before she paused. "Uh."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked curiously.

Chie chuckled sheepishly. "I just realized, we don't really know your name." She explained. "It was supposed to come up during introductions but with everything that happened-."

"Jack." Jack said to her. "My name's Jack Dewitt."

"Right, see you tomorrow, Jack." Chie replied waving as she ran off.

"Bye." Yukiko agreed.

As they ran off, Jack turned back to the crime scene with a frown.

Weird how this happened in a quiet town the day after he showed up.

Shaking his head, Jack continued towards the Dojima residence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was quiet as Jack was watching the News with Nanako that evening before his cousin spoke up. "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight." Nanako said quietly, but Jack frowned at hearing that.

"I'm sure he will." Jack said although he wasn't sure and his tone told Nanako that as she sighed.

"_Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb._" The News began the main event of the day showcasing the murder. "_Around noon today, a woman wa found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba._"

Jack, despite wanting nothing to do with the incident, decided to pay attention.

"_The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station._"

Jack blinked.

This woman was involved with the political affair scandal that's been on the News lately.

"_The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed-._" What was said was cut off by Nanako who looked worried.

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department!" Nanako said her hands on the table. "Th-That's where Dad works!"

"It'll be alright." Jack said taking a sip of the soda he had. "I'm sure Uncle can take care of himself."

"... I know." Nanako said looking down. "That's his job, so this stuff happens."

"_The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof._" The News continued and Jack found it a little ironic that an announcer was hanged from a television antenna. "_Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide._"

"Acci-." Jack did a face palm at that. "How would it be hanging from an antenna if it was an accident?! It was obviously homicide."

"They found her on the roof?" Nanako looked worried. "That's scary."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Jack said and he frowned wondering why he was saying that to his cousin considering he barely knew her.

Then again, he did the same with the Little Sisters after helping them return to normal.

"Oh, it's Junes!" Nanako looked happy again as the same commercial from the other night played again. "~Every day's great at your Junes!~"

Rolling his eyes, Jack decided to humor her. "~Every day's great at your Junes!~"

Nanako looked at him with wide eyes.

... His singing wasn't that bad, was it?

"You memorized it already?" Nanako asked in surprise, not expecting him to do that. "I'm the best one in my class!"

With that she began singing it again and again, forgetting all about the Newstory.

Jack kind of envied that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside his room, Jack had his cell phone out waiting for his Mom to pick up.

Right now they should be in London investigating something so while it's ten at night in Japan, it should be one in the afternoon there.

After a few rings, Jack was about to give up when someone answered. "_Hello?_" His Mom answered.

"... Hey Mom." Jack greeted.

It was silent and Jack heard her say something in the background before she spoke. "_Jack, how are you doing?_" Elizabeth asked and Jack could just see the smile on her face. "_How are you getting along with Ryo and Nanako?_"

"Uncle Dojima is nice." Jack said although his tone was a bit off, he didn't know if he should ask her or not.

But Elizabeth heard his tone. "_Jack? What's wrong?_"

Deciding to get it over with, Jack said two words. "Andrew Ryan."

It got quiet and Jack could imagine the shock passing on his Mom's face.

"_Jack... Where did you hear that name?_"

"I met him in Rapture two days ago." Jack answered and he heard the phone drop on Elizabeth's end.

After hearing some scrabbling, Elizabeth spoke again. "_You were in Rapture?! How-?_"

"So you knew about Rapture?" Jack asked getting up trying to keep his tone down. "And you knew about how my real Dad is a fucking psychopath?!"

"_Language._" Elizabeth told him sternly and Jack sighed.

Even on the phone, his Mom was stern on that.

"That's not the point." Jack said to her. "Did you know I had a program inside of me to obey someone if they said three simple words?!"

"_What?_" Apparently that was new to Elizabeth. "_What are you talking about?! What did he make you do?!_"

"... He made me kill him." Jack admitted sitting down. "To prove a point."

"_Oh God._" Elizabeth muttered before Jack heard her swear and that surprised him. "_Those Lutece twins knew about this, I swear they did._"

"Lutece?" Jack asked remembering Igor saying something about them. "That's the second time I heard that name, who are they?"

"_Just-._" Elizabeth was hesitant to answer. "_Old friends of your Grandfather._"

"Mom-." Jack tried before Elizabeth realized something.

"_Wait a minute, second time?_" Elizabeth now sounded worried. "_Where did you hear of them?_"

Not thinking she would believe him about the Velvet Room, Jack lied. "In Rapture."

"_Jack I-._" Elizabeth stopped as someone said something to her in the background and Jack could hear a small argument before her voice came back on the phone. "_Sorry honey, but I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow._"

"R-Right." Jack said not sure if he wanted that or not.

"_I love you._" Elizabeth said and after a second, Jack replied.

"Love you to, Mom."

As he hung up, Jack sat at his desk as he looked at his phone.

The call informed him of a few things, and yet nothing was really answered before he frowned.

Quickly booting up his computer he typed in Lutece Twins.

The only information he got were two twins who were physicists that died in 1909.

"No way that's them." Jack muttered at the failed search attempt.

But did he really expect to find them on Google?

Shaking his head, Jack looked at the time before deciding to go to sleep, ending his first official day at Inaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside the house, two identical twins wearing clothing from the early 1900's were standing under an umbrella during the rain.

"I told you he would look us up." The female twin said as her brother sighed.

"So you did." He said looking at her. "Will he look into the murders?"

"As compared to what? Sleeping?"

"Not sleeping. Going to school."

The woman shook her head. "He won't plan on it, but he will."

"So you say."

"Having him come here was your idea."

"My idea?" The man asked with a raised brow.

"I made it very clear that I don't believe in this idea." The woman told him.

"You didn't want to wait for him to get help after Rapture." The man pointed out as they began walking away.

"He was needed to come here before the first murder." The woman pointed out.

The man chuckled. "Will he prevent the next one?"

"Or will someone else die?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"I suppose we will."

**To Be Continued...**

** Bet you weren't expecting an update this quick now were you?**

** It's a slow beginning and some of the dialogue was taken from the Persona 4 game but as time goes on, I'll be adding and changing the dialogue as I see fit.**

** But we had some things revealed to Jack and in wanting to know more and a small cameo of the Lutece Twins, who are hard as hell to type.**

** Anyways, it's Review Time!**

** Guest1: Well I was thinking sometime later on, he'll fight his shadow self instead of having a Persona right off the bat and it'll help him come to terms with what happened in Rapture.**

** Coldblue: Well if you want to know more about Bioshock or Persona you could watch the walkthroughs on Youtube. The one I'm doing is a combination of Bioshock 1 and Persona 4 along with hints of Bioshock Infinite. As for the new computer, it'll take awhile for that one and sorry for not doing the update on Spider-Man Z.**

** Reven228: Damn, you guessed what I had planned for near the end of this chapter. Good call. I'm happy you enjoyed the opening chapter as well.**

** NightMaster000: So true and like I told Coldblue, if you want to know more about the series, you could always watch the Walkthroughs on Youtube, they're pretty good and I think I'm just going to focus on this one and The CP Duelist for awhile.**

** Ultima-Owner: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Alright, that's enough out of me.**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Midnight Channel

_**Chapter 03: The Midnight Channel**_

Jack yawned as he was walking to school again after Nanako left for her school.

He didn't get much sleep after the small talk with his Mom and all it led to was more questions that had no answers.

'_What do I do-?_' Jack's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the same bicycling brunette speed past him only to crash into the trash cans and the guy was rolling around, stuck in one and Jack watched him for a few seconds before sighing. '_... Alright this is getting ridiculous._' He thought as the teen couldn't get himself out.

Walking over there, Jack pulled him out of the trash can as the brunette gave a grateful smile. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it." He said accepting Jack's hand to pull himself up before picking his bike up. "Aw man, I just got this thing fixed, it can't be broken already."

"Maybe you should slow down instead of speeding." Jack suggested as the teen chuckled. "But that aside, you alright?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." The teen said with a smile. "Thanks- uhm... Oh right you're that transfer student, Jack Dewitt? Did I get that right?"

Jack gave a nod.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura, it's nice to meet you." The brunette introduced himself before looking at the time. "Oh man we might be late, you need a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine"

Seeing him getting back on the bike, Jack paled a bit. "Yeah, I think I'll take my chances with walking." Jack replied as Yosuke looked a bit sheepish, seeing why Jack said that.

"Fair enough." Yosuke said getting off and pushing the bike as he and Jack both walked to the school quickly. "Say, did you hear about that incident yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna."

"How could I not hear about it?" Jack asked as the school came into sight.

"True, but do you think it could be some type of warning?" Yosuke asked as Jack gave him a curious look. "There's no way something that weird happened by accident."

"I agree on that one." Jack muttered. "But we shouldn't get involved."

"Yeah, I supposed that's true." Yosuke said placing his bike in the bike rack before they rushed in. "Again, thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now Jack had a feeling that all of the teachers were insane because his class of the day involved a woman who cosplayed as an Egyptian as well as a man who seemed to be a real-life Mr. Garrison from South Park due to him having a puppet in class at all times.

Shaking his class as he felt like he was brain dead, Jack heard footsteps and saw Yosuke. "So, you getting used to this place?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am." Jack answered feeling surprised by his answer as Yosuke chuckled.

"Wow, that was fast." Yosuke said with a friendly grin. "There isn't much to do compared to anywhere else, but there is that certain... Something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great...Oh you know about the local delicacy?"

"Not really." Jack replied standing up to stretch.

"It's Grilled Steak man." Yosuke said causing Jack to snort. "Like that's anything special, huh?"

"I don't know, that sounds good." Jack said not having that for awhile.

"Oh really?" Yosuke had a grin. "Well I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

"What about me, huh?" Chie asked coming up glaring at Yosuke. "No apologies for my Trial of the Dragon?"

"Urgh." Yosuke groaned as he shook his head. "You always come when I'm talking about food."

"How about it, Yukiko?" Chie asked turning to her friend who was getting her stuff. "Don't you think he should treat us too?"

As Chie said that, Yosuke looked panicked and checked his wallet before looking ready to cry.

There was no way he could treat them all.

His paycheck is toast.

"I'll pass." Yukiko said and no one noticed Yosuke sighing in relief at not losing all his money. "I don't want to gain any more weight. I also have to help out at the Inn anyway."

Yosuke looked surprised. "Wow Yukiko-San!" He said sounding impressed. "You started training to take over the business?"

"It's not like that." Yukiko said looking away. "I'm just helping out when it gets busy... Well I should be on my way."

Jack blinked at her hasty exit before Chie turned back to Yosuke. "Oh well, we should get going too."

"Huh?!" Yosuke groaned. "Do I seriously have to treat two people?"

"I can pay for myself." Jack offered but Yosuke sighed.

"No, I owe you... And I guess I owe Chie as well."

"You're damn right you owe me." Chie replied as they exited the classroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After awhile they were at the Junes Food Court with Yosuke coming back to their table with three drinks and burgers. "THIS is the cheap place you were talking about?" Chie asked in disappointment. "They don't even sell grilled steak here."

Yosuke sat down with his arms crossed. "Yeah, well when you hopped on the freeloader train I had to change plans." He said to her.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie said to him causing Jack to blink.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." Yosuke retorted.

"Your place?" Jack asked looking at Yosuke inquiringly.

"Oh right." Yosuke rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Jack. "I haven't told you yet, I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up and my Dad was assigned to manage it, so our entire family came out here."

"That's pretty cool." Jack said before Yosuke passed him his drink.

"Here, this is to welcome you to town." Yosuke said with a grin.

Jack gave a nod and accepted the drink. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yosuke said before handing Chie hers. "Satonaka, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." Chie answered as she accepted the drink.

Nothing interesting really happened as they just made some small talk with each other while they drank the soda that Yosuke got them.

Yosuke rolled his eyes at a jibe from Chie before he looked to the side and his eyes shone in recognition. "Hey, it's Saki-Senpai!" He got up. "Sorry, I'll be right back."

Looking over to see him heading for a girl their age with light brown hair. "Who's that? Yosuke's Girlfriend?" Jack asked not seeing the slight twitch that Chie showed before she answered.

"Haha, he wishes." Chie said as Jack looked back towards her. "That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs the liquor store in the shopping district, I think she's working here part-time."

"Huh, that's interesting." Jack said taking in that piece of info before he heard footsteps and he turned to see Yosuke and Saki walking towards him.

"Aren't you the kid who just transferred here?" Saki asked curiously.

"I am, and you're Saki right?" Jack asked making sure he said the name right.

"Heard about me already?" Saki asked with a smile. "You're one of the first guys I've seen Hana-Chan hang out with."

"N-Not necessarily." Yosuke muttered nervously as Saki continued.

"He doesn't really have a lot of friends, but I hope you get along with him pretty well."

"Got it." Jack said although he was wary.

There was something about Saki that had him on edge.

He just didn't know what.

"Hana-Chan is a good guy, but he can get a little nosy sometimes." Saki said despite the fact that Yosuke was standing right there. "You got to tell him to his face if he's annoying you."

Jack frowned at that before he decided to do a quick test. "Nah, he's a great guy."

What he said was true, but he looked closely to see shock in Saki's eyes as if she wasn't expecting that.

Now he knew that something about her was wrong.

It reminded him of Fontaine.

Yosuke however gave Jack a grateful look as Saki backpedaled to save face. "Oh I know that, he's like my little brother." Saki said but Jack could tell it was forced.

"So I see." Jack said with a smile, but his tone told Saki that he didn't buy it.

"Right." Saki backed up. "Well my break just ended, so I need to get back, laters."

"Haha, Saki-Senpai says that I'm annoying but she's even nosier then I am." Yosuke said and from his tone, Jack knew that he didn't catch on to what just happened so he decided to drop it for now.

He slightly ignored the jibing that Chie was giving Yosuke about his obvious crush on Saki before Jack tensed.

His left hand.

It caught on fire without him willing it.

'_The fuck?!_' Jack quickly hid it, trying to deactivate the plasmid. '_Why is it on, now?!_'

"Hey is something burning?" Yosuke asked sniffing the air.

"Nope." Jack said a little too quickly.

"No, I smell it to." Chie responded looking around.

'_Come on, shut off._' Jack thought trying to will it shut and after a bit, it finally did. '_Oh thank God._'

"And now it's gone." Yosuke muttered not knowing what the source of the smell was as Jack tried to look normal. "That was strange."

"Hey speaking of strange, have you guys ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" Chie asked gaining Yosuke's attention as Jack kept his hands hidden just in case something else happened.

"Midnight Channel?" Yosuke asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night." Chie said gaining their attention and even Jack decided to pay attention to it. "While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person is your soul mate."

Jack snorted, not believing in that type of stuff.

"What?" Yosuke asked his face showing that he agreed with Jack. "For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get excited over a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish huh?" Chie asked with a look. "You don't believe it do you?"

"It sounds unbelievable." Jack inputted with a shrug. "I mean seriously? See your soul mate inside a TV?"

"Yeah, no way that it's true." Yosuke agreed with a chuckle.

"Alright then, how about we see if it's false?" Chie challenged them. "Tonight is a rainy night, so we all will watch the TV."

"Fine." Yosuke agreed thinking that nothing would happen before smirking. "All that aside, you know that incident yesterday? You guys think it was murder?"

Jack gave him a look.

"Ooh, what if the culprit behind it is still lurking around?" Yosuke teased as he laughed and Jack snapped.

"That's not something to joke about." Jack said sitting up abruptly.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean anything by it." Yosuke said a little surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry for his sense of humor." Chie said glaring at Yosuke. "He's right though, you shouldn't joke about it."

Jack took a deep breath. "Sorry." He muttered sitting down.

Hearing that made him think of all the people he killed.

"Aw do you feel sad, Jackie?" A voice whispered causing Jack to jump up and spin around.

"Dude, you alright?" Yosuke asked wondering what was up with the transfer student.

"I-... I'm fine." Jack said sitting down again.

'_That voice._' Jack kept an eye out. '_That sounded like Fontaine._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack didn't spend much more time with them after that as he was back home that evening.

He was too busy trying to figure out what happened to his hand catching fire as well as hearing Fontaine's voice again.

'_Is the splicing finally affecting my mind?_' Jack thought to himself in horror.

That was the main danger of splicing your DNA with plasmids.

Insanity.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by Nanako's sigh as they were eating dinner alone again.

"Did your father call?" Jack asked to cheer her up.

As well as take his mind off what happened.

"No." Nanako answered shaking her head. "He always says he will..."

The front door opening caused a smile to appear on Nanako's face.

"Oh! He's home." She got up to greet him. "Welcome back D-... Dad?"

Dojima walked in looking as if he was about to collapse. "What a day." He muttered sitting on the couch. "I'm back, did anything happen while I was out?"

"No." Nanako said shaking her head as she gave a pout. "You're late again."

Dojima winced. "I'm sorry." He apologized to his daughter. "I've been busy at work."

"Well, there's still some sushi." Jack said putting some on a plate and handing it to Dojima.

"Thanks." Dojima said gratefully before seeing that Nanako had the remote. "Can you put the News on for me?"

Nanako looked like she didn't want to but she just reached down and changed the channel just in time for the main story.

"_Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town._" The Reporter said as the three of them listened intently. "_It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi._"

Jack looked away at hearing that.

That is why he doesn't believe in relationships.

There is always someone who cheats or there's always a catch.

Just like with friends.

And when it comes down to it, people will save their own skins.

"Hm, maybe it's a love quarrel." Jack said turning away eating the sushi on his plate.

"We're already checking it out." Dojima muttered as he gave Jack a look. "And I don't want you poking around for that."

"Hey I agree with that." Jack said to him. "I don't have any plans on getting involved."

"Good."

"_We now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body._"

Dojima gave a start at that. "An interview with the kid? How the hell did they find her?!"

Jack gave a shrug as he looked to be surprised.

Despite the face being blurred, he recognized who the witness was.

"Saki Konishi?!"

"Huh?" Dojima gave Jack a look. "You know her?"

"When I was hanging with Yosuke and Chie today, she came over to talk." Jack explained to him before frowning. "I don't really like her."

Dojima raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She finds Yosuke annoying and yet she pretends to care when she's around him." Jack answered. "I just don't like people who hide their true selves."

"_What went through your mind when you saw it?_" The microphone was placed in front of Saki who looked uncomfortable. "_Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?_"

"Although, I can't help but pity her for going through that." Jack muttered.

"_Uhmmm._" Saki's voice was more disguised then her face.

"_Don't you think it was scary that she was killed on a foggy day?_" The Reporter sounded a little too excited to Jack.

"_Huh? She was killed?_"

By that point, Jack decided to tune the rest out

Especially when they were taking shots at the police force for not finding a suspect.

Nanako singing the same jingle broke him out of his thoughts. "Hey Dad, can we go to Junes together sometime?"

When Dojima didn't answer, Nanako and Jack turned to see that he was out cold.

"Geez." Nanako sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sure if he was awake he would've said yes." Jack said to her and Nanako gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Nanako said as she walked up and pulled a blanket over her Dad and gave him a hug.

Jack allowed a small smile at this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He barely got to his room when the phone began to vibrate and he checked before answering it. "Hi Mom."

"_Sorry I took so long, this case is taking forever._" Elizabeth apologized before sounding worried. "_Are you alright?_"

"I-... I don't know." Jack admitted sitting at his desk. "... Do you know what Plasmids are?"

"_Plasmids? Why do you-?_" Elizabeth felt a cold dread wash over her. "_Tell me you didn't._"

"... I had to survive somehow." Jack muttered before he pulled the phone away from his ear at her shouting.

"_**HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF INTO?!**_" Elizabeth's voice was so loud, Jack had to lower the volume to avoid waking Nanako and Dojima up. "_Rapture and Andrew Ryan were one thing, but splicing yourself?!_"

"It kept me alive." Jack argued before groaning. "But I'm in trouble."

"_What happened?_"

I was in public when my hand caught on fire without me willing it." Jack explained on the phone. "I hid it before anyone saw, but I never had that happen before."

"_Just like the Vigors._" Elizabeth whispered.

"What? Vigors?" Jack asked in confusion.

"_You'll have to talk to your Grandfather about that one._" Elizabeth told him. "_Listen to me closely, do not use your Plasmids unless absolutely necessary. You cannot have anyone find out about them._"

"That was my plan from the start." Jack said to her before he frowned. "Mom, what else aren't you telling me?"

"_I... Dad, what are you doing here?_" Elizabeth's voice became a bit muffled as she covered the phone. "_Sorry but we have a lead on our case. Your Grandfather will call you when he can, I'll guarantee that._"

"Mom-!" Jack tried but all he got was the dial tone. "Damnit, right when I was close to getting more answers!" Closing his flip phone, Jack saw that it was nearly midnight. "Already?" He muttered getting up as he turned off the lights and looked out the window to see the rain.

Jack stood up and looked at his reflection inside the TV for a few seconds before he chuckled.

"Of course nothing happens." Jack muttered turning away, but that was when the TV light shone and he heard the static.

Eyes widening, Jack turned to see that the TV was unplugged and yet it was on.

"The hell?" He muttered approaching the TV slowly as it showed a woman walking through a liquor store.

'_**I am thou.**_' A voice said in Jack's head causing him to jump as he activated bolt before his head began buzzing. '_**Thou arte I. Thou are the one who opens the door.**_'

As the voice disappeared, Jack shook his head.

"What. The. Fuck?" Jack muttered holding his head as the TV turned off. "You know what, this is a barely a ten on my weird-o-shit meter."

Shaking his head, Jack approached the TV again and poked it only for ripples to appear on the screen.

"... Then again, this might make a five." Jack muttered looking freaked out as he tried again, only for his hand to go through the screen as more ripples appeared. "Weir-**WHOA!**"

Jack was pulled forward as something grabbed his arm and his arm up to his shoulder was in the TV.

"Let go!" Jack used his other hand to grab his dresser and used it as leverage to keep himself from being pulled further in as he pushed with all of his strength allowing him to break free and pull his arm out of the TV.

However he pushed so hard that he lost his footing and fell backwards, the back of his head connecting with the coffee table with an audible thud.

"Fuck!" Jack swore cradling the new knot on his head. "The back of my head."

Rapid footsteps could be heard approaching his door as the light from the TV died down. "Are you okay?" Nanako's voice called through his door.

Jack winced thinking he probably woke her up. "I'm fine, sorry for waking you." Jack called out trying not to wince as he hesitantly stood up feeling light-headed. 'I_f I didn't have Adam flowing through my veins, I would probably have a concussion right now._'

"... Okay." Nanako sounded worried but he heard her leaving and now Jack was staring at his TV.

"What happened?" Jack muttered not sure if he could fall asleep now or not.

One thing is for sure.

He wasn't so sure about dusting any TV screens for awhile.

**To Be Continued...**

** Another chapter of Plasmid Persona? Quite a shocker am I right?**

** It's actually getting easier to type it as I get into the story introducing some of the main characters already and from the length of the game you can already tell that this will be a long story.**

** Now the main character actually get's his Persona at that incident, but in this story, Jack's use of Plasmids actually prevented that as well as the mental baggage he has locked away so it'll take awhile for him to face his own shadow probably after Naoto joins the group.**

** And I already have his Persona chosen so you'll have to wait to see and I bet all of you will be surprised by what it'll be.**

** Alright it's Review Time!**

** Coldblue: Thanks, just know that all the Bioshocks are basically big mindfucks with how the story is but they're pretty good if you can look past them. 1) Well actually... I'm only focusing on these two stories because I wanted to take a break from the DP and Spidey stories because for a year or so they were all I've been doing. I'm not giving up on thembut I want to take a break because typing nothing but Spidey or DP get's a little tiring after awhile. It was one of the reasons I decided to upload the first chapter to this. Fresh idea on two things I've never done before... Does that make sense?**

** Rickyp101: That was why I chose Bioshock and Persona, the free will ideaology throughout the story had me hooked as soon as the idea came to my mind. As for not using Persona 3... Well... I've only played the Fourth Persona so that was why I chose that one so I don't really know anything about the third one. What do you think of his dungeon actually being Rapture though as well as the voices that the group hears are the Splicers, Fontaine and Andrew Ryan mixed in with Jack's true thoughts?**

** Ultima-Owner: So true.**

** Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey is signing out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the TV

_**Chapter 04: Into the TV**_

'_Another rainy day._' Jack thought as he casually walked through the rain holding his umbrella over his head. '_Why does it rain so much here?_'

Jack winced and grabbed his head.

The back of it still hurt like hell due to smacking the coffee table and he knew that he was going to have a headache for the whole day.

Heck, Nanako was giving him worried looks while they were walking to school before they separated.

He stood and watched her go into the school before leaving though.

Considering there was a killer on the loose, he figured it was a good idea to make sure his little cousin made it to the school before going to his.

"Perfect timing! Sorry, move over!" Jack felt someone push themselves under his umbrella and he looked over to see Chie.

"You don't have an umbrella?" Jack asked with a raised brow.

"I did have my own, but I saw this Kung Fu movie where they used an umbrella to pull off some sweet moves." Chie explained with a sheepish look.

"You tried to repeat them didn't you?" Jack asked in a deadpanned tone and Chie gave a nod, looking embarrassed.

"By the way." Chie began to change the conversation. "Did you see it?"

"The Midnight Channel?" Jack asked as she gave a nod.

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell who the person was." Chie complained before looking at the time. "Never mind. I'll save it for when the others are around. We're gonna be late for school."

"Come on, then." Jack said as they walked before Chie spoke up.

"I-It's kinda awkward to only bring this up now, but... We're pretty close here." Chie said looking a little red. "U-Um, I'm gonna just go ahead and run the rest of the way."

Jack rolled his eyes before he smirked. "Well then, let's race." He offered.

He could use the exercise.

"Huh?!" Chie looked shocked by the response. "We're BOTH gonna run through the rain?!"

"Of course." Jack said.

"What's the point in that?" Chie asked with a look. "Besides, it's not like I wanted to make a break for it."

"You're the one who brought it up." Jack pointed out.

Chie gave a laugh, acknowledging that point. "Haha, am I worrying too much?" She asked as Jack gave a nod. "Eh, I'll keep going with you anyway."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The dead body was still the talk of the school as class ended and Jack was a little annoyed that he couldn't go anywhere without it being brought up.

But he was staring at his hand, just waiting for one of his plasmids to go off.

If it happened in school, he was doomed.

Maybe he should go ahead and head home, or try to figure out what was going on.

Jack looked up only to see that his idea was dashed due to Chie and Yosuke standing near him.

"Huh?" Chie looked to see Yukiko getting her bag. "Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the Inn today too?"

"Things are really out of hand right now." Yukiko answered back. "I'm sorry."

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke asked looking at Chie.

"You said she was training to be a manager?" Jack asked earning a nod from Chie. "Then there you go, of course she's stressed."

"Yeah, I guess that they're running her ragged." Chie agreed before looking at Yosuke. "So did you see it last night?"

"Huh? Uh well..." Yosuke looked a little worried for some reason. "What about you?"

"I did! I seriously saw a girl." Chie said before frowning. "But... My soul mate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

'_I am not answering that one._' Jack thought to himself as Yosuke continued.

"Well, what did she look like?" Yosuke asked as Chie gave her answer.

"Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform and-."

"Hey... I think that's the same person I saw." Yosuke said in surprise as Chie gave a surprised look.

"Wait, we saw the same girl?" Chie asked with a frown. "Does that mean we have the same soul mate?"

"How would I know?" Yosuke asked sarcastically as he turned to the new guy. "What about you Jack, did you see it?"

"I did before my TV tried to eat me." Jack muttered without thinking about it.

"... Did I hear you right?" Yosuke asked as Jack realized what he just said. "Your TV... Tried to eat you?"

"Uh." Jack looked away. "I was too big to fit into the TV due to the size."

"I don't think he's awake yet." Chie said with a weird look before giggling. "But that is a funny dream."

"Yeah you must've been pretty tired last night." Yosuke joked with a laugh.

Jack sighed before he decided to drop it.

He should be lucky that they aren't declaring him insane from what he said.

"But still it's pretty realistic that he couldn't fit inside the TV because it was too small." Chie said shaking her head before she snapped her fingers. "Oooh, that reminds me. Our family is talking about buying a bigger TV."

"Oh yeah?" Yosuke asked with a grin as he saw an opportunity to advertise Junes. "Well, flatscreen TV's are definitely in these days. Want to go check them out on the way back? We've been beefing up our electronics department this month."

"Definitely." Chie agreed with a smile. "My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just got to see my Kung-Fu movies on the big screen. Hwa-taaaa!"

As if to emphasize her point, Chie did a cheesy Kung-Fu pose as Jack shook his head at that.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock." Yosuke threw an arm around Jack in a friendly manner. "I bet that they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe."

Chie gave a laugh at that as Jack shot Yosuke a glare. "Oh go to hell."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow, this is HUGE!" Chie said as they stood alone in the Electronics Department in front of a TV that could easily be a home movie theater. "And... Holy crap, this is expensive! Who buys something like this?!"

"I dunno... Rich folks?" Yosuke tried to answer with a shrug.

"..." Jack kept quiet looking at it.

"Honestly, not too many people shop for TV's here." Yosuke said to them. "That's why we don't have clerks around this area."

"Huh." Chie looked disappointed before smiling. "Not worth trying then, but hey looking is free."

"That it is." Yosuke agreed before he sent a mischievous smirk to Chie and gestured his head to Jack who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Chie got what he meant and they both approached the TV and placed their hands on the screen.

Jack glared as he caught on to what they were doing.

"Nope, can't get in." Yosuke said with a grin on his face. "Figures."

"Haha, I guess this proves it was a dream." Chie said with a laugh.

"Besides, with how flat these screens are you would probably go through to the other side of it." Yosuke joked.

"I said to go to hell." Jack muttered at them.

He knew it wasn't a dream.

But then again... Maybe it was just the Plasmids messing with him.

That could be it.

Deciding to cut him some slack, Yosuke looked at Chie. "So Chie, what kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"They said they wanted one that's cheap, so you got any suggestions?"

"I may have a few."

As they walked down the aisle, Jack stood there and looked at the TV as he remembered something trying to pull him in.

Was it really a dream?

"How is this cheap?!" Chie shouted from a few feet away as Yosuke was laughing nervously. "Come on Yosuke, hook me up with a cheap one."

"I don't control the prices."

Giving a sigh, Jack decided to try it for the hell of it.

If it was a dream, this will prove it.

Taking a step forward, he placed his hand on the screen and nothing happened.

'_Huh, I guess-._' Jack's eyes widened as his hand went in in time for Yosuke to speak up.

"What about you Jack? What type of TV are-..." Yosuke trailed off as his eyes got wide at what he was seeing and he took a step back in shock.

"What?" Chie asked turning to see what happened and she gasped.

"Is his arm... In the TV?" Yosuke asked in pure disbelief.

"Whoa... I-Is that some kind of new model?" Chie asked nervously. "L-Like a new function?"

"New func-Hell no!" Yosuke rebutted looking at her as if she was insane before they rushed to both of Jack's sides. "Yo man, how the hell are you doing this?"

"So I guess it wasn't a dream." Jack muttered, not hearing Yosuke's question.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chie said trying to think logically, but logic was going out the window at this. "Did you really stick it in?"

"That's some magic trick man." Yosuke said getting Jack's attention. "What's the magician's secret?"

"I wonder..." Jack trailed off as he pulled his hand out and leaned forward, sticking his head in to the horror of his acquaintances.

"**DUDE!**"

"**OH MY GOD!**"

"Whoa." Jack muttered seeing nothing but fog all around him. "There's nothing but empty space inside of here."

"W-What do you mean inside?" Yosuke asked in a panicked tone.

Chie then asked in the same tone. "W-What do you mean empty?"

'_I must be freaking them out._' Jack thought to himself as he smirked remembering how they made fun of him for not believing his account earlier.

"It's pretty spacious in here." Jack called out pushing in further so his hands were over his eyes

"Gyah, don't you'll fall in." Yosuke called after him. "I really don't want to have to explain to my parents that we lost a teenager by him falling into the screen! They'll ask if I'm high."

"What's going on?!" Chie finally cried out.

"Oh man." Yosuke muttered as Jack heard his feet moving around. "I-I think this is too much for my bladder."

"What the-?! Are you going to pee your pants?" Chie asked with what Jack imagined a disgusted look. "Go in the TV, Jack says that it's spacious in there."

"Hell no!" Jack went to pull himself out. "My head's in here-."

Jack paused as he realized something.

"Uh guys... I'm stuck."

"**WHAT?!**" Jack immediately felt arms around his waist as Chie tried to pull him out. "Oh man you are stuck."

"Not good-." Yosuke trailed off. "Crap, customers are coming."

"Seriously?! We have a guy halfway stuck in the TV here!"

"What the? Wait-." Jack cried out as something pushed into him and he fell loose into the TV with Chie and Yosuke. "**GYAAAAHHH!**"

_*Thud*_

"Ugh." Jack groaned as he pushed himself up.

Yosuke rubbed his butt. "Man I landed right on my wallet." He muttered as Chie shot up.

"W-Where are we?"

"No clue." Jack muttered standing.

"A-Are we in Junes still?" Chie asked hopefully but Yosuke shook his head.

"Hell no, we fell through the TV." Yosuke muttered before looking at Jack. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Well aside from finding an underwater city, no." Jack said as Yosuke glared.

"Will you stop joking around, this is serious!"

Jack glared at him for implying he was joking but he dropped it. "You guys alright?" He asked seeing them rubbing their backs.

"I'm fine." Yosuke said calming down. "My butt's cracked though."

"Of course it is." Chie muttered with a roll of her eyes. "I'm fine too."

"Whoa." Yosuke said looking around.

"What now?" Chie asked with a glare. "Did you wet your pants?"

"No, stupid." Yosuke snapped at her for saying that. "Look around."

They did and they realized that through the fog they could see that they were standing in an outline of a studio.

"A studio?" Jack asked in surprise.

"All this fog." Chie placed a hand over her eyes. "Or is it smoke?"

"Don't know, but man this place is huge." Yosuke said with a whistle. "We could probably fit all of Junes in here."

"What are we going to do?" Chie asked as Jack took a few steps forward.

"Let's look around for a bit." Jack answered wondering if he should prepare his Plasmids. '_No, only if I need to._'

"H-Huh, but we need to leave-." Chie tried to say and Jack interrupted.

"Alright then, how do we get out?" Jack asked crossing his arms as Chie went silent. "Exactly, the only way to find the exit is to look around... But be on your guard because we don't know what's here."

"On guard?" Yosuke gulped nervously now peering into the fog with mild fear. "R-Right."

"Is there really a way out of here?" Chie asked nervously.

"We got in right?" Yosuke asked trying to hide his fear with a smile. "Then we can get out."

"Exactly." Jack said as they walked through the fog.

"Man how long is this hallway?" Yosuke complained as they felt like they've been walking for hours before the fog cleared and they were in some sort of bedroom. "Whoa."

"What's a bed doing inside of a TV?" Chie asked as Jack looked to the side and blinked.

"I have a better question." Jack said pointing to where he was looking at. "What's that doing inside a TV?"

Yosuke and Chie turned to see a chair with a noose hanging above it that had a scarf tied on it.

Blood splatters were all around it as there was a poster of a woman with the face torn off.

"Dude, that scarf and chair, that kind of set-up is never good." Yosuke muttered in fear as Chie shivered.

That was when they noticed how Jack was barely showing any fear.

"Why aren't you scared?!" Chie asked in surprise.

"Should I be?" Jack asked with a look.

He knew he should be but he couldn't help but mess with them a bit.

Yosuke's scream caused them both to turn, Jack activating the Bolt Plasmid only to see Yosuke running to the wall. "That's it, I can't take it anymore."

Jack felt his eye twitch as he hurriedly turned the plasmid off only to hear a zipper. "Oh gross, you can't pee in here, this is someone's room!" Chie said to him.

"Don't look, I can't go when someone's watching!" Yosuke called back.

"Jack, stop him." Chie said as Jack blinked.

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked looking at her as if she was crazy. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"I-I ain't feeling good." Chie muttered as she held her head.

"Now that you say it, me too." Yosuke agreed.

Jack blinked before a wave of nausea washed over him.

They should get out of there.

After walking around a bit more, they found themselves in the area they started in. "Great, so we walked in one big circle." Chie muttered throwing her hands into the air. "How did I get dragged into this?"

"You wanted to buy a TV." Jack reminded her.

"I didn't know we would get sucked into one." Chie said turning to glare at him only to blink. "Hey, what's that?"

Following her gaze, Yosuke and Jack adopted looks of confusion as they saw a shape in the fog heading towards them.

When it came into view and all of them stared.

Even Jack did because this caught even him off guard.

It was a small bipedal bear with blue fur but the middle of its face was a white stripe and he wore a red and white suit that looked like something from a circus.

"What is this thing?" Chie asked with wide eyes. "A monkey? A bear?"

"What in the world?" Yosuke shook his head trying to confirm if he was actually seeing this right.

"That's what I want to know." The bear spoke surprising the three of them even further. "Who are you guys?"

"It talked!" Chie freaked out. "W-What are you? You want to fight?!"

The bear looked scared as Chie asked that. "D-Don't yell at me like that."

Jack frowned as he cautiously approached the bear, ignoring Yosuke. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Where are we?" Jack asked curiously and the bear stopped shivering to answer.

"This place is what it is." The bear answered as Jack frowned. "It doesn't have a name. It's where I live."

Yosuke blinked, not expecting that. "You... Live here?"

The bear nodded. "If I was you guys, I would hurry to the other side." He told them. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"Someone's throwing people in here?" Jack asked in surprise.

The bear stomped on the ground. "I don't know who's doing it! I just want them to think before they do things like that."

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Chie said scaring the bear again. "What gives you the right to yell at us like that?! I mean, what the heck is going on here?!"

"Well we're currently invading his home." Jack brought up causing Chie to look a little sheepish.

The bear took that time to hide behind Jack considering he was the only one not yelling at him.

"I already told you." The bear said to her before looking away. "Anyways, you should hurry back."

"What it comes down to is that you want us to get out of here, right?" Yosuke asked and as the bear gave a nod, he continued. "Well so do we! We just don't know how, damnit!"

"Urrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out."

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin exit-." Yosuke stopped as he processed what was just said. "Wait... What?"

"It would be great if you did." Jack said considering he was the only one playing peacekeeper here... Weird coming from a murderer.

The bear tapped his feet to the ground and three TV's appeared. "Just go through there and you will end up where you came in from." He explained as Chie and Yosuke cheered at hearing that.

"Thank you." Jack said feeling a little grateful in how they were about to get out of this crazy place, it was starting to remind him of Rapture... Just without the Splicers coming out of nowhere.

The bear looked a bit embarrassed by that before he shoved all three of them through the TV and they were back at the Junes Electronic's Department.

Shaking his head, Jack looked around only to sigh in relief.

There was no one around and he paled. "Wouldn't the camera's catch us going in and coming out?"

"The cameras are near the entrance, nowhere else in the store." Yosuke answered before he and Chie cheered at being back as they hugged before Chie realized what was happening.

"Get off of me you perv!" Chie pushed him back causing Yosuke to hit his head on the shelf.

"What did I do?!" Yosuke shouted as Jack stood up and looked back at the TV. "Dude, I swear if you go back in there I will not help you get back out."

"I'm just wondering... How can I do that in the first place?" Jack said looking at his hand.

As Chie stood up followed by Yosuke, the store PA went off. "_Attention Shoppers! Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area of the first floor. Why not try the very delicious fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain._"

"Crap, it's already that late?!" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Well we were in there for awhile." Jack said shaking his head. "We should be lucky it's not two days later."

Chie chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that is lucky."

"Uh guys." Yosuke had a scared look. "Remember that poster inside the TV?"

"From that room we found?" Jack asked curiously as Yosuke gave a nod and pointed.

Following his gesture, they saw the same poster with the face on it.

It was Misuzu Hiiragi.

"Wasn't her husband in the affair with that Mayumi Yamano woman?" Yosuke asked and Jack's eyes widened.

"I think that room was where Mayumi Yamano was killed." He said aloud remembering the blood splatters.

"That's it." Yosuke shook his head. "My poor heart can't take anymore of this crap! I am going to wipe everything from my mind."

"I'm feeling a chill, too." Chie said looking a little sick from what they went through.

Jack gave a nod to be safe.

No need for them to know that this didn't freak him out in the slightest and he agreed with Yosuke on wiping this incident from his head.

No getting involved.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They all said their good-byes and Jack came in to see that Nanako and Dojima had bowls of ordered Ramen out.

'_I think I'm going to look up cooking._' Jack thought to himself as he gave a shake of his head. '_I could use a home cooked meal and maybe Nanako and Dojima would like that._'

"Hey, welcome home." Dojima greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Jack greeted sitting down as the smell of the Ramen hit him.

It was raining right now, so Ramen would be great.

"Uh, well I doubt you have." Dojima said getting Jack's attention. "But have you seen Saki Konishi today?"

"Yosuke said something about her missing school earlier today." Jack said remembering the conversation towards Junes. "Why?"

"We got a call from her family." Dojima sighed. "She disappeared."

Jack blinked at that. "She did?" He asked in surprise. "Do you have any leads?"

"We've got people looking for her, but we haven't found her yet." Dojima said and Jack sighed.

"Well you'll find her." He said absentmindedly.

Sure he was a little worried.

But it had nothing to do with him.

"Yeah, but work keeps on piling up." Dojima muttered as the News began speaking about the case of Mayumi Yamano's body.

But then it brought up the Amagi Inn and Jack looked up only to hear one of the Reporters, the same one interviewing Saki by the sound of it saying how Mayumi Yamano was staying there before she was found dead.

Then it got to the Reporter thinking of taking a trip there after announcing that the new manager was still a teenager.

"What a perv." Jack muttered aloud as Dojima gave a nod and they both began slurping noodles.

"What does perv mean?" Nanako asked causing Dojima and Jack to choke on their Ramen.

Nanako just looked confused by the whole ordeal.

That was when Jack let out a sneeze feeling a small chill.

"Are you sick?" Dojima took that chance to change the conversation and it worked because Nanako gave Jack a worried look. "You're probably just adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, can you get him some cold medicine?"

Nanako gave a nod and took off running towards the bathroom.

"You should get to bed after you take it." Dojima told Jack before frowning sternly. "And please watch what you say around Nanako."

"I honestly did not mean for that to happen." Jack promised him.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well, it's starting to get interesting, the game has a slow beginning but it's a great story once you get past the first time in the TV. Now I hope you'll be pumped up for the next chapter that will be coming to you soon... After I update the CP Duelist.**

** Now for the Reviews!**

** Coldblue: Thanks but the next duel will be Zane versus Jaden &amp; Konami and I will have the tag duel be after that one and I'm just taking a break on DP and Spidey stories give me some time and I'll be back to updating them in no time. As for Ultimate Mysterion, don't worry about annoying me with questions. I'll start that story when I can, just don't expect it for awhile. Now for your questions. 1) Probably not. 2) Sorry, I hit a wall with that story, I may update it or not.**

** Ultima: Yes it will, especially since he basically can do every element. Bolt=lightning. Incinerate=fire. Cyclone=wind. Winter blast=ice.**

** Guest2: Coldblue didn't say anything about the story being bad but thank you.**

** Rickyp01: Well she didn't really think clearly at hearing the fact that someone she thinks as a son can now use plasmids. The human mind is a fickle thing after all. Haven't played Q yet, but I may soon. And I do plan to have a Big Daddy foe as well as show the group the little sister Nanako as well as the recordings and splicers. And damn, you guessed my plan for Jack's reaction to the Golf Club. I plan on him using his wrench since that actually helped him out quite a bit already.**

** Nightmaster000: Thanks and I hope you enoyed this chapter as well.**

** Now one question.**

** How do you think everyone in the group will react to Jack's past? It will be after Naoto joins that they go through the event.**

** Alright Spidey will be signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Yosuke's Shadow

_**Chapter 05: Facing Yosuke's Shadow**_

Jack yawned as he walked down the stairs to only see Nanako sitting at the table as usual. "Uncle Dojima left already?" He asked pulling open the fridge to get the milk out.

"He got a call for work." Nanako answered him.

"Makes sense." Jack muttered before he paused as he heard the rain pattering on the roof. '_I better grab the umbrella before I head to school._'

He knew that somehow either Yosuke or Chie will bring up their little adventure into the TV and honestly, Jack wouldn't blame them because if he was like them he would to.

But he's not a naive, innocent kid anymore.

Shaking his head, Jack saw Nanako looking towards the door with a worried look. "Uncle Dojima will be alright." Jack promised her.

"I know that." Nanako said although she still sounded a bit bitter. "It's his job."

Jack took that in before he grabbed an apple for the road. "Come on, we better get to school." He said to Nanako and his cousin gave a nod before grabbing her umbrella.

"... Do you like it here?" Nanako asked after a few minutes walking.

"Haven't decided yet." Jack answered honestly. "I've only been here for three or four days."

"Oh." Nanako said looking down.

Jack raised a brow at her behavior. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Nanako said as they began hearing sirens in the distance.

"Is that normal for here?" Jack asked and as Nanako shook her head, he sighed. '_Figures that abnormal shit happens after I arrive._'

"I see my school." Nanako said as she began running towards it.

"She's still awkward around me." Jack rubbed the back of his head before he continued walking still hearing the sirens. '_It's probably nothing._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class ended pretty early due to an assembly being called about an hour into school as students gossiped around Jack while Yosuke and Chie stood to the side.

Yosuke frowned as he messed with his phone and Chie sighed, putting hers away.

"Well, Yukiko is at the Amagi Inn rather then school right now." Chie muttered feeling a little disappointed at not seeing her friend.

"I take it that's bad?" Jack asked before Chie shook her head.

"No, she is taking over someday so it is to be expected." Chie said giving Jack a look. "Any chance you know why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden?"

"No clue." Jack answered before hearing Yosuke sigh. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've been trying to reach Saki-Senpai since yesterday." Yosuke told him and Jack blinked as he remembered what Dojima said to him about Saki missing. "Maybe she's sick."

"Actually-." Jack was about to tell him what Dojima mentioned when the assembly began.

The Egyptian woman Ms. Sofue was at the Stand. "Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin." She said and the students quieted down. "First, the principal has something to say."

That was when an ancient old man with a silverish long beard slowly approached the stand as Ms. Sofue stepped to the side.

"I... Regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you." He said in a calm voice as he had a look of anguish on his face. "One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3..."

Yosuke looked up from his phone wondering why Saki was mentioned.

"Has passed away."

The phone slipped from Yosuke's hand as a look of utter shock filled his face and Chie gasped. "Passed away?!" She asked as the phone clanged on the floor.

Jack suddenly realized what those sirens from earlier meant.

"N-No." Yosuke shook his head as tears began forming in his eyes. "S-Saki-Senpai can't be-..."

Jack kept quiet not knowing what to say.

He was no stranger to death, but this wasn't a Splicer Death that he was dealing with.

It was the death of a student with her whole life ahead of her.

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning." The Principal continued after what he said sunk in. "The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only facts, not speculation."

"I-It can't be." Yosuke muttered looking down.

He was still in denial.

Not knowing what to do, Jack decided to place a hand on Yosuke's shoulder but Yosuke shook his hand off and ran out of the assembly room.

"Yosuke!" Chie shouted after him.

Mr. Morooka looked ready to jump at Yosuke only for the Principal to stop him. "We all handle deaths in different ways, Kinshiro." He told the Teacher. "Just let him be for now."

Rumors already began to spread about what just happened before the Principal spoke up again.

"I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident." He said giving everyone a critical look. "So mind what you say, not only to the police, but to anyone who asks."

"Found dead... How could this happen?" Chie asked looking towards where Yosuke ran off to before picking up his phone to give back to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Assembly ended with school letting out early to let everyone cope with what happened as Jack and Chie walked through the halls to hear speculation.

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy."

"Well last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case."

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison."

"Unknown? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama."

"Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie."

Jack frowned as he remembered what he saw and his eyes widened.

There was a similarity between the girl on the screen and Saki.

Chie frowned at the rumors going around them. "Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved." She said glaring at the other students before her look softened. "Poor Yosuke."

"Hey..." Yosuke walked up from behind them. "Did you guys check out the TV last night."

Any pity in Chie disappeared at that. "Oh not you too." She said angrily.

"Just listen for a sec!" Yosuke snapped in pure anger shocking Chie. "Something kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and... I think the girl on the screen... Was Saki-Senpai."

Chie looked surprised as Jack frowned.

Yosuke continued. "There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like... She was writhing in pain." He said his voice choking up a bit. "And then... She disappread from the screen."

"What?" Chie asked with wide eyes.

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right?" Yosuke asked and as they gave a nod, he continued. "Well, remember that guy you told us about Chie? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer?"

"Yeah I remember that." Chie said thinking back on it. "He saw her on the Midnight Channel t-."

Jack cut her off. "Wait, are you suggesting that the people on the Midnight Channel die?"

"Exactly." Yosuke said with a nod. "First she did and she ended up dead and now Saki-Senpai. I have no proof but I just can't dismiss it as coincidence."

"Yosuke it has nothing to do with us-." Jack tried to say and Yosuke snapped.

"The hell it doesn't!" Yosuke glared at Jack. "Saki-Senpai is dead and I can't ignore that. I think that room inside the TV has something to do with it and that's why I'm going back there."

"But Jack's right, Yosuke." Chie said looking worried. "We have to leave it to the police."

"You think we can rely on the police?!" Yosuke asked in anger. "They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we tell them what we think they'll just throw us in the loony bin and laugh at the idea of a world inside of the TV."

Jack winced, knowing that Yosuke had a point.

"If I'm completely off base with this, that's fine." Yosuke said looking down with a clenched fist. "It's just... I need to know why Saki-Senpai had to die like this."

Jack looked away at hearing that.

It didn't involve him-.

"Jack." Yosuke looked up at the Splicer. "You're the only one I know that can enter the world, so please help me."

"W-What?" Jack asked taking a step back.

"If I could go in myself, I would." Yosuke said looking right at him. "But I can't, that's why I'm begging you."

"Yosuke." Chie said wanting to try and talk him out of it.

Jack wanted to say no.

He doesn't want to get involved with murders or any more weird shit.

All he wants is to live like a normal teenager again.

But the look on Yosuke's face while resolved was a mask.

The guy looked like he would cry if Jack refused.

"..." Jack sighed. "I'll meet you at Junes."

"What?!" Chie gave Jack a crazy look while Yosuke had a grateful smile.

"Two hours." Jack said to Yosuke. "That's how much time we're spending in there, if we don't find anything we leave regardless if you're on track or not."

"Got it." Yosuke promised as he took off running.

"Are you crazy?!" Chie asked Jack as he began walking out of the school to get home. "We have to stop him."

"He just lost someone that he cares deeply for." Jack said not saying that he was pretty sure it was one-sided. "And if he's right then the police won't be able to do anything on this case."

Chie looked at a loss of words as Jack began running.

If he was going to do this.

He will need his wrench.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully he was the only one home as he managed to grab the wrench only to groan in pain as ice shot through his hand without him willing it and the ice broke through the skin, causing him to bleed.

"Damnit, what the fuck?!" Jack cursed holding his frozen, bleeding hand.

"Why ask what?" A voice said behind him and Jack spun around to see two identical twins in old clothing. "When you should ask how?"

Jack took a step back because there was no door on the side they were on and they sure as hell weren't there before.

"Who are you?!"

"A a fair question." The female twin said before looking smugly at her male twin. "Told you he would ask."

"We both knew he was going to." The male twin rebutted.

"Then why didn't you agree with me?"

"Because you already said it."

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**" Jack roared as pain lanced through him from the Plasmids.

"I am Robert Lutece." The male gave a short bow.

"Rosalind Lutece." The other twin said and Jack blinked.

"Lutece?" He gave them a cautious look remembering what his mother said about them.

"As for what's happening you you? Well too many plasmids in your systems." Robert answered him.

"It's slowly killing you."

"Wait, what?!" Jack asked as the Winter Blast Plasmid finally shut off and his hand was bleeding badly.

"Your DNA was changed drastically barely a week ago-." Robert began and Rosalind finished.

"And due to your constant change in two days, you're DNA is falling apart." Rosalind took out an old pocket watch. "According to our calculations, you have at least a year left."

"So you came to say I'm dying?" Jack asked unable to believe it before Robert grabbed his injured hand and hummed in thought. "H-Hey-."

A yellow bottle was forced on his mouth as some liquid dripped down.

Jack wanted to spit it out, but as it went down his throat, some sort of yellow energy surrounded him before he managed to push Robert off of him. "W-What was that?!"

"Well he survived." Rosalind said with a nod. "Like Booker did."

"Indeed, a magnetic repulsive field around ones body does come in handy." Robert said and Jack blinked looking at his hands as the glow died down.

"If it doesn't kill you first."

"A fair point."

"Will you give me a straight answer?!" Jack asked looking at them. "Who are you guys? What did you do? What do you mean I'm dying?"

"We already said we are the Lutece Twins." Robert began.

Rosalind continued. "We gave you a magnetic repulsive field to help with your future endeavors to seek the truth, it will especially come in handy fighting your young friends shadow."

"As for you dying, well that is self explanatory." Robert gave a shrug. "It's better not to think about it, really."

Jack looked ready to electrocute them before he heard a car speed by the house causing him to look out the window, but when he looked back towards the Lutece Twins, his eyes widened at them being gone.

Blinking in confusion, Jack looked back at his hand to see no injury as well as no blood.

"This is starting to piss me off." Jack muttered in annoyance.

He then remember them mentioning Booker when they shoved that vial down his throat.

'_Should I ask Grandpa about that?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was tough to sneak into Junes with his Wrench hidden in his pants leg as he walked with an awkward limp before seeing Yosuke with a rope tied around him and a hand behind his back.

Chie was running towards them as Yosuke smiled. "You guys came." He said in a grateful tone.

"We came to stop you, idiot." Chie said glaring at him. "C'mon, you really shouldn't do this, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but we were able to come back once, right?" Yosuke told her. "If we go in through the same location, maybe we'll meet the bear again."

"Maybe isn't good enough." Chie rebuked him.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me." Yosuke said to her.

Chie looked down. "That's true... But-."

Yosuke turned to Jack before she continued. "What about you? Could you just walk away?"

Jack crossed his arms but he didn't say no.

Taking his silence as an answer, Yosuke decided to speak again. "Yeah, it'll just be you and me."

"Wait, what about me?!" Chie asked in surprise before Yosuke handed her the rope he was holding.

"Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan, I'm leaving you in charge of this lifeline." Yosuke said as Chie gave Yosuke a crazy look. "As for you Jack, here."

Yosuke pulled out a golf club and held it forward, but he grew confused when Jack's eyes widened in horror.

Jack felt like he was back in Rapture as Andrew Ryan handed him the Golf Club.

"_**Would you kindly, kill.**_"

_Smack_

The club smacked Andrew in the head as blood poured out.

"_**A man chooses...**_" Andrew coughed out blood as he painfully pushed himself up only to be smacked down again. "_**A slave obeys!**_"

_Smack_

He hit the floor for the third time as he pushed himself up. "_**OBEY!**_"

With that the Golf Club slammed into his head again, embedding into the skull before Jack was pulled back into the present.

"Get that away from me!" Jack backed up quickly. "I am not touching that damn golf club!"

"Wait, what?" Yosuke gave Jack a weird look. "Dude, it's just a golf club-."

"I. Am. Not. Touching. It." Jack said slowly with venom in his tone.

"Then what are you going to use for a weapon-?" Yosuke stopped as Jack reached into his pants. "Dude stop it! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Pulling my weapon out." Jack answered as the wrench was pulled free and he held it with two hands, the head of the wrench resting on his left palm. "I grabbed this to bring with us."

"You didn't think about grabbing one of Dojima-San's guns?" Yosuke asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Dojima wouldn't leave a gun lying around the house when my seven year old cousin is home alone half the time." Jack deadpanned and Yosuke gave him that one.

"Right, well let's get going."

Jack looked at Yosuke as he walked to the TV and sighed before following him.

"H-Hey!" Chie called out as Jack opened the portal. "I-I said wait!"

But it was too late as they made it through and the portal closed, slicing through the rope.

"Oh no."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shaking their heads, the two teens slowly stood up and looked around to find themselves in the same studio as the other day. "So we are in the same place." Yosuke had a grin. "Well at least I was right about that."

Jack noticed the rope at his side sliced and was about to say something when another voice spoke up. "Y-You guys?" Looking towards the voice, they saw the bear from last time. "Why'd you come back?"

"At least we don't have to look for him." Jack muttered before the bear got an angry look on his face.

"I get it! You're the one's behind this."

"You're that thing from last time." Yosuke's grin slid off his face as he blinked. "Wait... What the hell did you just say?!"

The bear turned away from them to look through the fog. "Lately, I can tell that someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more messed up." He said before glaring at the two teens. "This is the second time you guys came here and I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious!"

'_Well he does have a good theory except for the fact that we don't really know where here is._' Jack thought as Yosuke lost it with the bear.

"What are you talking about, 'throwing people in'?!" Yosuke asked in anger. "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-."

Realization dawned in Yosuke's face as he turned to Jack.

"Wait a sec, all this talk about someone throwing people in here." Yosuke muttered to the teen. "Does he mean Senpai and the announcer?"

"Could be." Jack agreed with his line of thinking and the bear waved his arms back and forth.

"What are you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come back here anyways?!" The bear asked in an annoyed tone. "It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in. Remember that I had to let you guys out last time?"

"Yeah whatever, we have a lifeline-."

"The rope is sliced, don't antagonize our only way home." Jack deadpanned causing Yosuke to pause and look at the rope before paling.

"H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here." Yosuke said to the bear who glared back at him.

"I'm the one who wants to investigate!" The bear protested. "I've lived here for a long time and it's never been this noisy. Do you have proof? Prove to me that you're not the ones throwing people in here."

Jack pinched his nose, his patience running out from what already happened earlier. "It doesn't work that way-."

"See! So it is you guys." The bear declared and Jack clenched the wrench in his hands, sorely tempted to smack the bear in the head for not listening.

"For the last time it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you." Yosuke said looking like he was about to punch the bear. "This isn't like last time when we came by accident, this time we're serious."

"Look, people died back in our world." Jack said wanting to go home already. "Two dead bodies showed up in the span of three days in the fog and Yosuke here thinks it's related to this place, do you know anything about it?"

"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears?" The bear sounded thoughtful. "I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent."

'_Shadows?_' Jack thought in confusion and shot a look at Yosuke to see that he was just as confused.

"Ah, I get it." The bear said snapping a finger.

"Huh?" Yosuke looked at the bear in surprise. "If you get it, then explain it to us, damnit! If it's foggy on our side it isn't here?"

"The Shadows get violent?" Jack asked his own question but the bear got in a fighting stance.

"Okay, no more questions!" The bear declared. "I know you guys did it! You better stop now."

"Can I see your wrench?" Yosuke asked and Jack shook his head, knowing that he would most likely kill their only way home. "Fine, I told you and told you that we're not the ones doing it."

"I'm just saying, you might be the culprits, I'm just making sure."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Yosuke walked up to the bear again. "You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but what about you? You're even more suspicious in that bear costume. I'd say that it's time to show your face."

With that, Yosuke lunged at the bear, aiming for the zipper around his neck as the bear screamed trying to get him off.

Finally getting the head off, Yosuke screamed and fell backwards.

There was nothing inside of the bear.

It was as if he was a hollow suit.

... A suit that was spazzing out trying to find his head.

"W-What the hell are you?!"

Giving a sigh, Jack walked up and placed the head back on the body. "Thanks nice guy." The bear said gratefully as Yosuke gave Jack a look with a bead of sweat falling.

"Yo dude, doesn't anything freak you out?"

"Not really." Jack told him with a shrug. "I've seen weirder."

"How?!" Yosuke asked before the bear spoke up.

"You think I'm the culprit?" The bear asked looking at Yosuke. "I wouldn't do such a thing. I just want to live here peacefully... Okay, I'll belive that you guys aren't the culprits."

"Finally." Jack muttered but the bear wasn't done.

"But I want you to find the real guy who did all this." The bear finished gaining surprised looks from the teens. "You have to stop him. Promise me, or else."

"Oh yeah, or else what?" Yosuke asked thinking he wouldn't do anything.

"I'm not gonna let you guys outta here." The bear finished and the teens stared at the bear.

"You little-." Yosuke would've said worse but Jack covered his mouth to prevent it from getting worse.

The bear took that time to continue. "This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess." He said looking down. "And then-... And then... I... Waaah."

With their only hope for getting home crying, Jack felt his eyes twitch seeing that it was crocodile tears.

"Geez, this thing is really weirding me out." Yosuke said with a sweat drop.

Feeling no choice in the matter, something that Jack hated with a passion, he sighed. "Fine, I promise to help."

Although he planned on not keeping it when he got out.

Then he thought about what Igor said.

'_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you._'

That was when Jack realized what the contract Igor spok of could be as Yosuke groaned.

"Damn bear practically holding a gun to our heads." Yosuke muttered before shaking his head. "But... It's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark."

Giving a sigh, Yosuke held his hand out.

"Well might as well introduce ourselves... I'm Yosuke Hanamura." He said shaking the bears paw. "And this is my buddy Jack Dewitt."

'_Buddy?'_ Jack gave Yosuke a weird look.

They only met a few days ago.

"You got a name?" Yosuke asked not seeing Jack's look.

"Teddie." The bear introduced himself.

"... Why am I not surprised?" Jack muttered with a groan.

Yosuke agreed. "Figures, but how are we going to find the culprit in the first place?"

"I don't know." Teddie answered before snapping a finger. "Oh, but I know where the last person came in."

"Last person?!" Teddie had Yosuke's full attention. "Do you mean Saki-Senpai?!"

"I mean the last person who came in and disappeared last time." Teddie said looking confused. "I dunno the name."

"Can you take us to where this person was?" Jack asked wanting to get this over with.

"Alright, who knows you two might find clues." Then Teddie reached into his suit and pulled out two glasses and handed them to the two.

"What are these glasses for?" Yosuke asked as Jack who was bored decided to put them on only to blink in shock.

The fog looked like it was gone as he gazed through the lenses. "Put them on." Jack said.

"Huh? Well alright." Yosuke did so and he gasped. "Whoa. The difference is like night and day."

"It's like the fog doesn't exist." Jack said casually holding the wrench over his shoulder. "These will come in handy."

"They'll help you walk through the fog." Teddie said. "I've been here for a long time so you can rely on me to lead you there... But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves."

'_There's the catch._' Jack thought in annoyance as Yosuke looked confused.

"What happened to relying on you?!" Yosuke asked with a panicked tone. "Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand?!"

"I'll handle what comes." Jack muttered because from how weird this was getting he knew he would have to use his plasmids. '_Next time a guy asks me to let him into the TV I'll just electrocute some sense into him._'

"That's not the point." Yosuke said looking at Jack. "I know you have a weapon, but it's more for show then anything else."

Jack glared at Yosuke for saying that.

"Besides, if it's so dangerous why don't you do something instead of relying on us?!" Yosuke turned back to Teddie who rapidly shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No way." Teddie said backing up a bit. "I've got no muscles."

Raising a brow, Jack walked forward and lightly tapped Teddie causing him to fall on his back where he writhed on the ground trying to get up.

"N-Nooooo." Teddie cried as he failed to get up.

"... This is just pathetic." Jack muttered.

"You said it." Yosuke agreed. "We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get?!"

"C-Can I ask something?" Teddie spoke up as he stopped attempting to get up. "Who's this Saki-Senpai person? Someone you know?"

Yosuke went quiet. "T-... That doesn't matter right now." He said not wanting to talk about it. "Anyways, at least now we know that Senpai might have been thrown in here."

"He said two people, no names." Jack pointed out with an annoyed tone. "But two people then two dead bodies? I think you were right on the money with the murders being here."

"Yeah, maybe we can get some information." Yosuke said agreeing with Jack. "Let's get moving."

Yosuke began walking off and Jack was about to follow before he turned to see Teddie attempting to get back up again. "W-Waaaait."

Giving a sigh, Jack walked over and helped Teddie up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"W-What is this place?" Yosuke asked as they stood on an eerily familiar street. "It looks just like the shopping district."

"That it does." Jack said seeing the same gas station he saw when he first came to Inaba. "But why is it here?"

It was just like on their side only the sky was blood red with black stripes.

"Some weird places have been appearing recently." Teddie explained gaining their attention. "First that bedroom with the posters and then this district. Things are getting so tangled, I don't know what to do."

That was when they noticed the distance that Teddie put between him and them. "Any reason why you're standing so far from us?" Yosuke asked and the guy hesitated as sweat somehow appeared on the outer layer of his costume.

"I, uh just don't want to get too close you know?" Teddie said a hint of pink forming on his face. "I'd get in your way. So I'm performing moral support!"

'_I swear if that bear betrays us, I will kill him._' Jack thought thinking back to how helpful 'Atlas' was before showing his true colors.

Yosuke just frowned as he looked back at the district. "But why did they replicate this place?"

"Didn't Chie say that Saki's family ran a Liquor store?" Jack asked seeing one.

"Yeah." Yosuke said spying it. "That's her family's store."

"That's why then." Teddie spoke up. "This is reality for the ones who are here."

"As usual nothing he say's makes any sense." Yosuke muttered

"Actually it does." Jack said gaining a surprised look. "This district is Saki's mind showing a place she deems safe. Something familiar for her."

"So it's like her psyche?" Yosuke asked as Teddie grinned.

"Wow, you're sharp." Teddie said to Jack. "Consider me one impressed bear."

On approaching the door they saw nothing but a red and black swirl as the door but Jack paused. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Huh?" Yosuke asked before he began listening as voices surrounded them.

"I wish Junes would go under."

"I hear that the Konishi girl, Saki, I hear that she's working there."

"I can't believe that." As the voices continued, Yosuke began to get very pissed off while Jack was wondering where those voices were even coming from. "Junes is destroying her family's business and everyone else's."

"That poor father... To have his own daughter working for the enemy."

"That girl's trouble."

"Hey?! Whose saying this crap?!" Yosuke shouted running through the vortex on the door.

"You idiot." Jack cursed as he ran after Yosuke.

"Hey! Wait for Teddie!" The bear shouted running after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The store was definitely bigger on the inside as Yosuke heard a deeper male's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you, Saki?! Our family has poured our blood, sweat and tears into Konishi Liquors. How dare you take a part-time job at Junes."

"Is that-..." Yosuke recognized the voice. "Saki-Senpai's Dad?"

"You know what the neighbors say about you right? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" The voice continued as Jack managed to come in. "You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned a store for generations. Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE of all places."

"Is this... How she saw the world?" Yosuke asked in quiet tone.

"Who knows." Jack said wondering the same thing.

If this was how she saw the world, he doesn't blame her for hiding with a smile.

Then Yosuke gasped and ran forward to the counter. "Yosuke!" Jack ran after him only to see him hold up a picture that was torn in two.

It was a picture of Yosuke and Saki. "T-This was the day we became friends." Yosuke said in surprise. "W-Why is it torn up?"

"I never had the chance to say it." A new voice spoke up and both boys recognized it.

"**SAKI?!**" Yosuke shouted looking around.

"Yosuke, she's not here." Jack said trying to remind the boy that she died.

"B-But-." Yosuke said only for Saki's voice to continue.

"I always wanted to tell Hana-Chan..."

"Huh? Me?" Yosuke asked with a worried look. "What did you want to tell me Saki-Senpai?"

"... That he was a real pain in the ass." Saki's voice continued and Yosuke went slack in shock. "I was nice to him just because he was the Store Manager's son, that's all. But he takes it completely the wrong way and get's all enthusiastic... What a dip."

"P-Pain in the ass?" Yosuke asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

'_So not only did Saki project a place she deemed safe, but it's showing her true feelings to Yosuke._' Jack thought seeing Yosuke's face. '_If only he wasn't here to hear it._'

"Who cares about Junes anyway?" Saki's voice scoffed as Teddie finally caught up, panting. "Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back. I wish everything would disappear. I wish everyone would just die."

"T-That's a lie!" Yosuke shouted falling to his knees as he clutched his head. "Shut up, stop lying! Saki would never say that."

A laugh filled the air as footsteps approached them. "_**It's so sad.**_"

'_T-That voice._' Jack looked around in shock.

It sounded just like Yosuke, except he wasn't speaking.

That was when a perfect image of Yosuke walked out of the shadowed end of the Liquor store, every detail was perfect except for the eyes.

They took on a shade of light yellow.

"_**Nobody understands you.**_" The other Yosuke said and that was when Jack noticed a slight difference between their voices. "_**When the truth is that you're the one who finds everyone a pain in the ass.**_"

"H-Huh?" Teddie looked completely lost. "Two Yosukes?"

"W-Who are you?!" Yosuke asked in shock as Jack gripped the wrench. "I wouldn't think that."

He could feel something coming from this other Yosuke.

The other Yosuke chuckled. "_**Hahaha... How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?**_" He asked with a dark smirk. "_**Screw the shopping district and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks.**_"

"W-What are you saying?" Yosuke asked looking panicked. "T-That's not true I-."

"_**You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone.**_" The other Yosuke said with a laugh and that was when Jack realized what was going on. "_**The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation.**_"

Just like how they just heard Saki, this was none other then Yosuke's true inner-self.

'_But if his inner-self is here._' Jack looked around cautiously for his only to see nothing. '_C-Can it only be one at a time?_'

"_**And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-Senpai's sake?**_" The other Yosuke asked before laughing. "_**Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping.**_"

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke said grabbing his hair.

"_**Hahaha! I thought I was spouting bullshit.**_" The other Yosuke taunted with a grin. "_**Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking. Why's that? Because I AM YOU!**_"

"No." Yosuke shook his head.

"_**You just came because it sounded like a good time.**_" The other Yosuke said walking closer as dark energy surrounded him from Yosuke's denial. "_**What else is there to do in this shithole of a town? A world inside a TV-now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you?!**_"

"That's not true." Yosuke said not noticing the energy around the other Yosuke getting darker. "Stop... Stop it!"

"_**You're just trying to act like a big shot.**_" The other Yosuke smirk got wider as he crossed his arms. "_**Who knows, if all went well, you could even be a hero. And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was just the perfect excuse to guilt-trip Jackie here to let you in.**_"

Jack's eyes widened on hearing that as Yosuke shook his head. "That's not true!" Yosuke said in anger at that accusation. "What are you?! Who are you?!"

"_**I already told you.**_" The other Yosuke said with a chuckle. "_**I'm you... The Shadow of your true inner-self... There's nothing about you that I don't know.**_"

"Screw that, I don't know you!" Yosuke declared with a clenched fist about ready to charge at him. "You can't be me you son of a bitch!"

The dark energy around Yosuke's shadow went wild as he lost it in laughter. "_**Yeah you're right, I am me now!**_" As the energy died down, what was left in Shadow Yosuke's place was an animated black frog that had a Cheshire like grin showing rows of sharp teeth with a whimsical body on the top of it that was just as dark with yellow gloves covering its hands and a red scarf around the neck. "_**I am a Shadow, the true self and you will die!**_"

Yosuke was caught off guard as the Shadow came at him.

Moving quickly, Jack tackled Yosuke out of the way. "Stay here!" Jack ordered as Yosuke gave Jack a look of disbelief.

"What? Are you crazy-?!" Yosuke stopped as fire formed in Jacks hand and he shot Incinerate at the Shadow. "H-How?!"

"Teddie, keep Yosuke out of the line of fire!" Jack shouted as the Shadow came at him and Jack had to roll out of the way. '_This is just like fighting Fontaine all over again, only this guy is bigger._'

"Got it." Teddie said as he ran over to Yosuke.

"_**I'll crush everything that bores me.**_" The Shadow declared turning to Jack. "_**Starting with you.**_"

"Fuck." Jack swore as the Shadow shot wind slamming him into the glass where the alcohol was as it began to pour onto him, making Jack cancel out his fire plasmid to avoid being burned alive. '_T-That should've killed me._'

That was when Jack noticed the yellow energy from the vial the Lutece Twins gave him around his skin as it prevented him from being killed. '_Well what do you know._'

Looking to see that the Shadow Yosuke was standing in a small puddle of the alcohol, Jack took advantage of that and shot electricity at him causing him to spaz out. "Sensei, it's weak against electricity!" Teddie shouted at seeing that.

'_Is that so?_' Jack ran forward electrocuting it again before slamming the wrench in one of the legs. '_One-two punch... Wait, did he just call me Sensei?_'

The real Yosuke was looking at the ground though. "T-There's no way that's me, we're nothing alike." He muttered as the Shadow Yosuke laughed.

"_**That's right, keep saying that!**_" He said gaining more power as he swatted Jack to the side. "_**Do it!**_"

"Yosuke, that thing came from a part of your heart." Teddie tried to say, but Yosuke snapped.

"No it didn't!"

Shadow Yosuke laughed as he picked an injured Jack up who was dazed before slamming him into a Sake barrel causing it to gush out. "_**~Oh yes I did.~**_" The Shadow taunted as Jack coughed up blood.

The energy shield may be keeping him alive but he was still feeling agonizing pain as he now stank of Sake from the barrel leaking on him.

'_W-Wait._' Jack looked at all the destroyed bottles and how they surrounded the Shadow. '_This is going to hurt._'

Activating Incinerate again, Jack set the liquor on fire as it surrounded the Shadow Yosuke causing him to catch on fire. "Aagh! You dick!" The Shadow said in a dangerous tone as Jack quickly threw his jacket away. "You're seriously pissing me off."

"Yosuke, the more you deny it the stronger it gets." Teddie said to the teen who was still in denial. "If you don't accept it, Sensei could die."

"W-What?" That was when Yosuke saw Jack get slammed to the ground coughing up more blood. "**JACK!**"

"_**Now die!**_" Yosuke's Shadow came in with his fist as Yosuke ran in front of Jack.

"**STOP!**" Yosuke shouted as the Shadow got closer before he knew what he had to do. "... You're right."

The fist stopped just inches from Yosuke's face. "_**W-Wha-?**_"

"Deep down... Those were my thoughts." Yosuke said as Jack painfully pushed himself up. "But I couldn't bring myself to admit it. I was too ashamed to. I am afraid of being alone, that's why I pretended everything was cool."

Yosuke gave Jack a guilty look before turning to his shadow.

"You're me." He said causing the shadow to back away. "And I'm you. When you get down to it, this is all on me."

The Shadow seemed to smile as Yosuke said that before in a flash of light it looked different.

It was a pure white body with a giant golden V on its neck wearing the same yellow scarf carrying golden Shurikens in its hands.

It then became a blue card and floated down to Yosuke's hand as a name appeared in his mind.

"Jiraiya." Yosuke said before the card disappeared and that was when he remembered something important. "Jack!"

He turned only to be slugged by the injured Splicer.

"I-... I deserved that." Yosuke said holding his cheek in pain. "Hell, I deserve worse then a punch to the face."

"I don't like being used." Jack spat out in anger about to punch him again.

"W-Wait, Sensei." Teddie got between them before it got worse. "That may have been a part of Yosuke, but it was only a small part."

"It's still my fault." Yosuke said not getting up. "That might've been deep down, but my other reasons were true, my feelings for Saki-Senpai were real and I do consider you a friend."

Jack didn't say anything as Yosuke looked down.

"I-... Jack I'm sorry." Yosuke said thinking he might've lost a chance at making a friend. "It's because of me you got injured like this... Saki was right, I am a pain in the ass."

"One chance." Jack said causing Yosuke to look at him. "If you ever use me again, I will make you regret it."

"D-Deal." Yosuke sounded relieved as he stood up. "Jack, I won't let anything like this happen again. I promise."

Jack just looked away before stumbling and Yosuke caught him.

"I got ya." Yosuke said before sniffing. "Whoa, dude you need a shower before you go home."

"Yeah, if Uncle Dojima catches the smell of Sake on me I'm in deep trouble." Jack said before chuckling. "Like I will be considering the state my School Uniform is in."

"Uh Jack." Yosuke stared where he threw his burning jacket and Jack followed his gaze only to see it folded up and repaired. "What the hell?"

"I-I don't know." Jack muttered as Teddie walked up and picked it up.

"Here you go, Sensei."

"Alright, why are you calling him Sensei?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"Did you not see his awesome power?" Teddie asked in surprise. "I am beary impressed."

Sweating at the small pun, Yosuke looked at Jack. "Speaking of which, how did you do that?"

"Yosuke, there are some things I don't want to speak about and that's one of them." Jack said in a warning tone.

Yosuke chuckled nervously.

He wasn't about to risk losing his second chance at keeping Jack as a friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing Jack and Yosuke experienced on making it back was Chie slamming into them. "Y-You made it back." She said tearfully before letting go. "Why do you smell like Sake?!"

"Later, help me with Jack." Yosuke said and that was when Chie noticed the trail of blood coming from Jack's mouth. "We need to get him to my place to get cleaned up."

"What happened in there?" Chie asked as she helped by grabbing Jack's other arm keeping him steady.

"It's a long story." Yosuke said to her. "Now help me sneak him out the back way, it should be clear of people right now."

**To Be Continued...**

** Man a lot happened in this chapter am I right?**

** I hope I did the scenes with Yosuke learning of Saki's death and meeting his shadow well and I hope you all enjoyed the fight scene between Jack and Yosuke's Shadow.**

** The appearance of the Lutece Twins will be the last one for a long while because it is hard to do their characters and keep them in, but I figured that since Jack won't have a Persona for awhile, he would need more of an edge rather then his Plasmids to survive being smacked around by a Giant Shadow.**

** So I gave him the shield that Booker Dewitt gains in the Bioshock Infinite Game.**

** But next chapter will be showing some more stuff because this was only the beginning.**

** Oh and yes Jack is slowly dying.**

** I think that realistically if you spliced your DNA as many times as Jack did in the game in the time span of two days, your DNA would fall apart and kill you, right?**

** Whether he lives or dies depends on what happens.**

** Now for the Reviews!**

** Ultima-Owner: So very true.**

** Coldblue: I suggest the Persona 4 Golden considering that's what this is based on, or the anime that shows twenty-six episodes... A warning with the Anime, the humor will make you never look at the story the same way again because it get's so ridiculous but it is funny. As for your question? I would try KyKiske7 on Youtube to get a better understanding.**

** Guest1: Now those are spot on reactions for everyone and yeah, Chie would freak out about it and I do plan for them to see and hear what he did in saving the Little Sisters. As for Marie, I do plan on adding her.**

** NightMaster000: Don't worry, Teddie is a main character in this story.**

** Rickyp01: Huh now that's an interesting premise for Naoto and Kanji to be the hackers when they go through the shadow version of Rapture.**

** Alright now that this is done, I'm signing out.**

** See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Choices We Make Part 1

_**Chapter 06: The Choices We Make Part 1**_

"Hey Jack?" A knock resounded from the door as Jack was in a clean bathroom. "You alright in there?"

"I'm fine." Jack said looking in the mirror as he used the sink to wipe the blood from his face.

They had a few close calls in people seeing the blood on him and thankfully, Yosuke's parents were still working at Junes, giving him ample enough time to get cleaned up before heading home.

Chie already left due to her parents calling, but she made them swear to tell her everything the next day.

"Just making sure." Yosuke said but a few seconds later he spoke up again. "You can crash here tonight if you want, I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"I can't." Jack said before nearly falling over. "Ngh."

"What happened?" Yosuke's voice sounded worried.

"N-Nothing." Jack said as he stumbled to the backpack that was near the doorway where he pulled out a syringe with Eve. '_The after effects took awhile to happen._'

Wincing as he dug the needle into his wrist, Jack felt better as Eve flooded through him, getting rid of the drain he felt from using Plasmids.

Quickly checking his pack, Jack saw that he had five left before he put the syringe back, making plans to dispose of it.

The last thing he needs is for Dojima to find it and think he's doing Heroin.

Hearing the door open, Jack looked back in the mirror to see a Splicer in the reflection behind him causing him to spin with his fist raised only for Yosuke to hold up a hand in defense.

"Wait, I come in peace." Yosuke said as Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that." Jack muttered lowering his fist.

"Sorry, I just came in to see if you needed this." Yosuke held out a First Aid Kit. "Took awhile to find it."

"I'm fine." Jack said to him knowing that the Adam was speeding up his healing as they spoke.

"Oh." Yosuke said as he placed the First Aid Kit on the sink. "Are you feeling alright."

"I said I'm fine." Jack said annoyed at him for pushing.

"Right, right." Yosuke sighed before leaving the bathroom.

Jack shook his head.

Yosuke has been doing anything he can to try and help Jack since they got out of the TV world.

The guy just wanted to make up for what happened with his Shadow, but right now he was just annoying Jack with it.

Well at least he did the dry cleaning while Jack was in the shower so the smell of Sake was off his Uniform.

Pulling his jacket back on, Jack briefly wondered how it was even repaired when he saw it catch fire inside of the Liquor Store.

It probably had something to do with the other world.

"Whoa!" Yosuke's cry of surprise caused Jack to look out the bathroom to see that he managed to place his hand in the TV. "I-I can do it too?!"

"That's interesting." Jack said causing Yosuke to jump and hit his kneecap on the dresser his small TV was on.

"Shit!" Yosuke cursed craddling the knee.

"Since when could you do that?"

"I don't know." Yosuke muttered before pulling the same blue card from before out of his pocket. "You think it has something to do with this?"

"Probably." Jack said looking at the card before frowning.

Where has he seen that card before?

But then Jack actually smiled.

If Yosuke could go into the TV, then he didn't have to interfere anymore.

Though he quickly wiped the smile off his face as Yosuke put the card back up. "I keep getting the word Persona popping in my head though, you know anything about it?"

"Persona?" Jack asked in confusion and Yosuke sighed.

"Figured as much." Yosuke muttered before shaking his head. "Hey I know I said this already, but thank you."

"Let it go." Jack said not wanting to hear it.

He was still sore over being used.

"... How about I treat you to a meal from the Aiya Chinese Dinner?" Yosuke asked and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I don't swing that way."

He knew Yosuke meant it another way, but he couldn't help himself there.

Yosuke blinked before he backed way up as he realized how it sounded. "No, no, no you got the wrong idea." Yosuke said in a panicked tone. "I didn't mean it like that."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction before he shook his head. "I'm going to head home." He said grabbing his bag and Umbrella.

"See you in school tomorrow." Yosuke said as Jack walked out the front door before he groaned. "I really messed up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack walked silently through the rain and he felt the pain from his fight against Yosuke's Shadow slowly ebbing away with the Adam coursing through his veins.

He now had time to think about what he learned from the Lutece Twins before all of that crap went down.

Jack learned... That he was dying.

With his DNA unstable, he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't a genetic scientist and he doesn't know any.

Except for Tenebaum.

... But Tenebaum disappeared after Rapture, so Jack had no way of finding her.

His main concern though was his Mom finding out about him dying.

"I still have a year though." Jack muttered with a sigh. "I can figure this out."

Looking up, Jack realized he was walking through the flood plains before he saw Yukiko dressed in a pink kimino sitting under a small arch where some family's have picnics at and it seems that she sees him too.

"Hm?" Yukiko peered through the rain before recognizing him. "Oh Jack."

"Evening Yukiko." Jack greeted to be nice although he had a weird look on his face.

"... Are you surprised to see me dressed this way?" Yukiko asked seeing the look.

"Actually, I was wondering why you're out here in this weather." Jack said seeing that she had an umbrella next to her. "Taking a break?"

Yukiko gave a nod. "My parents sent me out on an errand." She explained as Jack sat next to her to listen but she looked nervous, not used to talking to anyone but Chie. "Um... Are you getting used to your new town and school?"

"It's pretty nice here." Jack said with a nod. "After living in New York, coming to a small country town is like a vacation."

"I see... But, it must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about." Yukiko said. "Let alone another country."

Jack gave a shrug. "As my Grandpa Booker would say, going into the unknown is half the fun." He said remembering his Grandpa telling him stories of a flying city called Columbus and how he fought his way through it.

He always thought it was a story that Booker made up to entertain Jack and it did work.

But after Rapture, he wasn't so sure if Columbus was a story anymore.

"That sounds like a great saying." Yukiko said with a nod. "I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school."

"Huh." Jack said surprised by that.

Then again some people never leave their home town so maybe that was the reason.

"Oh! Are you getting along with Chie?" Yukiko asked to keep the conversation going. "I mean, I always leave early, so... Um..."

She looked at Jack, hoping to hear an answer and he decided to give one. "I think we're getting along." Jack said slowly, careful not to use the word friend. "I don't really hang out with people though."

"I see... She's always full of energy." Yukiko said with a smile, looking lost in memories. "Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes."

As she said that, Yukiko couldn't help but remember the day she met Chie.

_**~Flashback~**_

A young Yukiko was crying by herself as she held a small puppy in her arms before hearing footsteps. "What's up?" Yukiko turned to see a brunette girl wearing a green shirt and blue jeans with a smile. "He's cute, is that guy yours?"

"I found him." Yukiko said with a sad look as the pupply tried to lick her face. "But my parents say that he can't stay, he has to go. So he's going to be all alone again."

"Hey." Yukiko turned only to see the brunette stretching her face comically and both Yukiko and the puppy looked at her in confusion as she continued to make silly faces and eventually, Yukiko couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. "I'm Chie, what's your name?"

Standing up, Yukiko smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yukiko."

"Okay, we're friends now." Chie said surprising Yukiko. "Same thing for this little guy."

The puppy panted as Chie rubbed his head before she gave Yukiko a big smile.

"W-We're friends?" Yukiko asked a little hopefully.

_**~Present Time~**_

"I skipped class a few times in New York." Jack said bringing Yukiko out of her memories as he thought of some people he remembered hanging with.

Jack wasn't really friends with them persay, they just hung out if they met up.

Hell, he barely remembered what some of them talked about.

"Oh, I should get going." Yukiko said standing up. "I need to make tommorow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now."

Jack caught the hint of bitterness in Yukiko's tone as she said that. "Well alright." He said standing up as well. "See you in school tomorrow."

"You too." Yukiko said as she opened her umbrella and walked off.

Looking at his watch, Jack saw that it was nearly eight at night, so he knew he had to go as well.

But he still had a nagging question in the back of his mind.

Why was Yukiko sounding bitter when the Amagi Inn came up?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack tapped his fingers on the table as he and Nanako watched TV. "Dad's late." Nanako muttered sadly.

'_This can't go on._' Jack thought with a shake of his head.

Yeah, he gets that Dojima is busy, but this is his daughter for crying out loud. His Mom was a Private Investigator who was single and she found time to spend with him as did Grandpa.

So why can't Dojima do the same for his daughter?

"_Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba._" The News began and Jack sighed looking away.

'_Whatever happens is on Yosuke now._' Jack thought to himself. '_I am not going back into that TV._'

"But you promised." Teddie's voice sounded through his head and Jack winced.

'_Promises mean nothing._' Jack told himself. '_They're just words._'

Then he blinked as he realized he was having an internal argument with himself and imagining one of the voices as Teddie.

'_I think I need to see a psychiatrist._'

"_-leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes._" Jack looked back at the News to see that the story switched from the Murders to the Amagi Inn and it showed Yukiko walking up to the Inn, looking like she just got back. "_Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!_"

"_Hm?_" Yukiko turned only to tense at seeing the camera and she grew shy. "_Um... Are you speaking to me?_"

"_We've heard that you're the new manager._" The Reporter began excitedly. "_Is it true you're still in high school?_"

Yukiko fidgeted. "_Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily..._"

"_Someday, though... That aside, wow!_" The Reporter sounded a like he was flirting now. "_You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors._"

Now Yukiko looked as if she wanted to be off camera. "_Huh? No, um..._"

"Man this Reporter needs to be fired." Jack said because the guy showed no shame flirting with a second year High School Student.

"This is boring." Nanako said before standing up. "I need to do the dishes."

"I'll help you out." Jack offered getting up as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Jack was in his room again before sighing as he pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

After a few rings, a gruff voice answered. "_Booker speaking._"

"Hey Gramps." Jack said with a slight smile.

"_Jack, how are you?_" Booker Dewitt asked and the sound of something being put down was heard. "_I was actually going to call you tomorrow, you're mother's been telling me to though-._"

"I met the Lutece Twins." Jack decided to get to the point.

It got silent on the other end. "_Did you now?_" Booker asked sounding serious. "_What did they say?_"

"Well they gave me the force field thing that they said you had." Jack said and Booker chuckled.

"_Ah yes, I remember that, saved my ass quite a few times._" Booker sounded lost in memories.

"In Columbus."

Booker frowned. "_You never believed me about Columbus before, why now?_"

"... Mom didn't tell you?" Jack bit back a groan at this.

It was probably to get Jack to tell Booker himself.

"_Didn't tell me what?_" Booker asked cautiously.

"The plane to Japan that crashed, I ended up in Rapture."

Jack heard a lot of cursing on the other end.

"_Tell me everything now._" Booker said and Jack did from beginning of his adventure in Rapture to the end and he heard Booker muttering about wanting to shoot Fontaine himself for what happened. "_So Plasmids huh?_"

"Yeah, they've been acting out of control lately." Jack said, although he figured he knew now.

"_Well considering they're an improved version of Vigor's then that's to be expected._" Booker said and Jack blinked.

"So you have your own set of powers?" Jack asked in surprise. "How come I've never seen them?"

"_I didn't want to rely on them._" Booker answered honestly. "_Plus, if I began using them on my job, I would get a lot of people asking questions._"

"What's next? Mom having abilities?" Jack asked sarcastically only for it to get quiet on the other side. "You're shitting me."

"_Well her's you have to see to believe._" Booker said before changing the subject. "_So are you enjoying Inaba?_"

"I am, if you discount there's a Serial Killer who kills people by throwing them into another world through the TV where a empty bear suit named Teddie who is pretty friendly lives, then yes." Jack said offhandedly. "Then I had to fight an someone's inner-self that rode an animated frog and tried to drown me in Sake."

"_... I can't even tell if you're joking or not._" Booker said rubbing his forehead at hearing that. "_With all the shit I've seen in my life, that wouldn't surprise me if it was true._"

"I lived it and I'm trying to believe it." Jack muttered before sighing. "Well thank you for answering some of the questions I had, Grandpa."

"_It's no problem._" Booker said and Jack could hear the worry in his tone. "_Just let me know if you need any help with anything._"

"I will." Jack said before smiling. "So how's the case going?"

He and Booker spent awhile talking as the night passed on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack hummed to himself as he was pulling his school uniform on for the day only to hear a rip. "Damnit." He muttered at seeing that the sleeve was ripped. "Now I have to-."

Jack stopped as he began to glow yellow and the sleeve was repaired.

"What the?" Jack frowned before ripping it on purpose and the same thing happened. "I thought this was just a shield to protect me from harm. What's it doing repairing my clothes?"

At least it explained how the Jacket was fine after being barbecued the other day.

Shaking his head, Jack walked down the stairs to see that the house was empty. "I guess Nanako already left for school." Jack shrugged as he exited the house.

He barely made it two blocks when he heard a bike bell. "Jack!"

Biting back a groan, Jack turned to see Yosuke. "Yes?"

"I-..." Yosuke looked down. "Forget it, sorry to bother you."

Jack blinked in confusion at that one. "What's going on?" He asked wondering if he was still asleep.

"Well I had a question, but I'm not sure how you would take it." Yosuke said as he pulled his Persona card out. "If we're both able to go into the TV, then how come you don't have a Persona?"

Jack blinked at that because that was a good question before he remembered how Yosuke obtained his. "Maybe because I didn't face my shadow."

"But that's the thing." Yosuke said with a frown. "I obtained the power to go into the TV after facing my shadow, you can go in without doing so. Why?"

"I-... I don't know." Jack would be lying if he didn't find himself intrigued by the question.

What made him so special to go in there without a Persona.

"Right well, I'm going back into the TV tomorrow." Yosuke said not missing Jack's eyes narrowing. "I'll tell Teddie that something happened to prevent you from keeping your promise."

That surprised Jack as he looked at Yosuke.

"I won't involve you anymore than I already have." Yosuke said to him before smiling at the blue card. "Plus I have a feeling I have a fighting chance now... I don't really know how to explain it, but it's a feeling I have."

Jack said nothing before holding out his hand. "Well then I wish you luck on that." He said as Yosuke accepted the handshake.

"Thanks, something tells me I'll need it." Yosuke joked.

Jack allowed himself a small smile before a flash of light happened and Jack saw a card appear in front of him.

"_**Thou art I... And I am thou...**_  
_** Thou has established a new bond...**_  
_** It brings thee closer to the truth...**_"

As the light disappeared, Jack saw Yosuke with a worried look. "You alright Jack?" Yosuke asked with some concern. "You drifted off for a second."

"I'm fine." Jack said not knowing what the hell he just saw. "We should head to school."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack woke up after falling asleep in class only to give a groan as he found himself in the Velvet Room again. "So Igor, what is it this time?" He asked not caring if he offended the guy.

Igor just merely smiled. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." He greeted just like last time. "Pretty interesting few days you've had Mr. Dewitt."

"Interesting wouldn't begin to cover it." Jack said with a shake of his head before seeing something shine in his pocket. "The hell?"

Reaching in there, Jack was surprised to find a blue card just like what Yosuke had.

"Ah yes, your Persona." Igor said seeing the card. "It was suppose to awaken when you fought young Yosuke's Shadow, but something is preventing it from being awakened, something that you've obtained very recently."

Jack felt a chill. "Are you talking about my Plasmids?"

"Precisely." Igor said pleased that he got it. "But while your Persona isn't here, your Social Link is."

"... My what?" Jack asked before Igor waved a hand and the image of what happened with Yosuke earlier popped into his mind. "What is that?"

"The beginning of a bond between you and young Yosuke." Igor said. "Their Persona powers depend on it."

"You're shitting me." Jack said in annoyance. "Is it too much to ask for a quiet life?!"

"Ah we rarely ask for our destinies." Igor said with a mischievous smile. "But they are there for a reason."

"There's no such thing as destinies, prophecies or fate." Jack said with a look. "It's all a load of crap."

"If you say so." Igor said the smile still on his face and pissing Jack off.

"But it would be your best interest to keep the card with you at all times." Margaret spoke up surprising Jack because she came out of nowhere and was now sitting near Igor holding a book. "While you can't use a Persona due to your uniqueness, it will keep your Shadow at bay for if you go in there."

"If I?!-I'm not going back in there." Jack said angrily.

"You say that now, but the future can sometime never be what you want it to be." Margaret said to him.

"Now then, here." Igor tossed a blue key to Jack who fumbled as he tried to catch it. "This key will allow you to visit the Velvet Room whenever the need arises. It's enchanted so it will always appear in your pocket. Until we meet again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack groggily woke up to find Yosuke shaking his shoulders. "Wake up, King Moron is teaching today."

Giving a yawn, Jack cracked his neck. "Thanks." He muttered not wanting to deal with Morooka's crap that day.

"It's what friends are for." Yosuke said with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes after turning away from Yosuke. '_There are no such things as friends._' He thought to himself.

The door opened quickly to show Chie running in and she spotted them. "Hey Chie, what's the matter?" Yosuke asked at seeing her.

"Have you guys seen Yukiko?" Chie asked in concern.

"Not since yesterday, why?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, when did you see Yukiko-San yesterday?" Yosuke asked in surprise.

"On my way home." Jack answered with a shrug like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh man, what should I do?" Chie asked in worry. "Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? How people showing up on the Midnight Channel end up in the other world?"

"I was thinking of checking it out later on." Yosuke said with a shrug.

"I watched the Midnight Channel and the person I saw... I think it was Yukiko." Chie said surprising the two. "That kimono looked like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during that interview last night too."

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions about this?" Jack asked with a tired sigh.

"I emailed her last night but she still hasn't responded." Chie said in a panic. "I even text and called her."

"Calm down." Yosuke said to her. "I think we get the picture."

"We?" Jack asked with a raised brow but he was ignored.

Then Yosuke paled. "Wait, what if Yukiko was already thrown in there?"

"Don't say that!" Chie snapped.

"How about giving the Amagi Inn a call?" Jack asked wanting this to end already. "She could just be helping out there."

Chie perked up immediately. "Yeah, that makes total sense, I'll call right now-." She stopped as the phone rang.

"Alright, that was kind of creepy." Yosuke said when Chie answered it.

"Yukiko!" Chie said in a relieved tone. "You're okay! Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Yosuke let out a sigh of relief as Jack shook his head. "See? Jumping to conclusions."

"The reason she's late is because a huge group showed up without reservations." Chie said with a smile. "Same thing happened last year, I can't believe I forgot about it."

"Alright, quiet down!" Morooka stepped in before snapping at Chie. "Get to your seat dammit!"

'_So begins today's dose of torture._' Jack thought absentmindedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's that?" Jack asked as they were leaving class and Chie had her notebook out looking at it with a smile.

Looking over her shoulder, Yosuke said something he would regret. "Whoa, your handwriting really sucks."

His effort awarded him with a kick to the groin as he was knocked on his back. "I took a few notes for Yukiko." Chie said as Yosuke stayed on the ground.

"T-They look great." Yosuke said in pain.

"... You really have back luck with that don't you?" Jack asked as Yosuke stayed on the ground. "Have you ever considered getting a cup?"

"S-Shut up." Yosuke said in a pained whisper.

"I'm just saying, it might save you in the future." Jack said with a shrug.

"Yo!" Chie called back. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked in confusion as he helped Yosuke up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"... Motherfucker." Jack grumbled as they were at Junes in the Electronic's Department in front of the TV. "No."

"Jack you're the only one who can do this." Chie said and Jack looked at Yosuke as they realized that they never told Chie that Yosuke could do it too.

"Well actually-." Yosuke said before stopping as he cursed. "Shit, there are customers in here, I forgot we're having a special sale in electronics today."

"What do you want me to do? Stick my hand in there and get Teddie's attention?" Jack asked sarcastically only to see Chie's smirk. "Oh hell no."

"Relax, we'll form a wall so no one sees you." Chie responded with a shrug.

Grumbling to himself, Jack did so only to pull his hand out in pain. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he cradled a bleeding hand with teeth marks on his knuckles.

"W-What happened?" Yosuke asked as some customers looked over from Jack's shout.

"Shhh! Not so loud, you idiot." Chie said to him before seeing the customers staring. "Uh sorry about the noise, we're just having some technical difficulties here."

Thankfully that worked, but Jack was glaring at the TV. "Technical Difficulties my ass, I am skinning that bear!"

"Those look like some pretty nasty bites." Chie said now focusing on that since the other customers weren't paying attention. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when I have a new bearskin rug." Jack muttered about to jump in there.

"Okay let's cool it before we do something we regret." Yosuke said not wanting to cause a mass panic because someone jumps into the TV.

"Ooh ooh, is this a game?" Teddie's voice came through the TV.

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Yosuke asked.

"Who's 'anyone'? I'm a lonely little bear like always." Teddie answered him causing the three to glare at the screens. "This land feels so bear-ren."

"Will you can it with the bear jokes?!" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Why is Sensei angry?" Teddie asked curiously.

"Why is he-? You bit him." Chie told Teddie. "That's why!"

"T-That was Sensei?" Teddie sounded nervous. "When I saw the hand, I thought it was the person shoving people in here."

Jack glared hearing that excuse but Chie continued. "So there's no on inside?" She asked him. "You're sure?"

"I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"

They had to close the connection considering the other customers were getting closer as Chie sighed. "I think I'm going to warn Yukiko anyways to be safe." She said as Yosuke gave a nod.

"Good idea, better to be safe then sorry." Then Yosuke looked at Jack. "We should probably get that bite checked."

"Teddie better not have rabies." Jack muttered.

"I'm going to watch the Midnight Channel tonight to see if we can find out more." Yosuke said to Jack. "I just hope that this is all just a misunderstanding."

'_I doubt things are so simple._' Jack thought darkly before sighing.

"What's your number?" Jack asked earning a surprised look from Yosuke. "I can update you on how the police are doing if you need it."

"Thanks." Yosuke said with a grin as they exchanged numbers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rain pattered on the rooftop as Jack sat alone in his room, looking at the clock as it got closer to midnight.

Looking out his window, he could see that the fog was setting in.

'_Why am I getting involved?_' Jack thought to himself closing his window. '_It's not my problem._'

The TV turning itself on tore Jack from his thoughts as he saw what looked like a castle in the background before music began playing and Jack had to turn the volume down to avoid waking anyone up.

Then Yukiko, wearing a pink dress stood in the Castle Courtyard holding a Microphone. "Good evening!" She said her usual shyness that Jack always saw was gone as she looked confident. "Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise! I'm going to score myself a hot stud! Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax, 'Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!' And I came prepared!"

When she eagerly thrust her hand to between her legs, Jack's eyes widened before checking to make sure his door was closed.

From how this was going, he did not need Nanako waking up and asking what he was watching.

Same went for Dojima because this was starting to look like the beginning of a Porno.

Then Yukiko bent over and anyone viewing would've gotten a good look at her cleavage. "I've got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom! I'm out to catch a whole harem and the besot of the lot is going to be all mine! Well... Here I go!"

With that, Yukiko swirled around and ran towards the castle with a skip in her step as the TV turned itself off.

"What the fuck did I just see?" Jack asked in complete and utter confusion.

His Cell Phone ringing caused Jack to answer it without checking. "_H-Hey, did you see that?_" Yosuke asked and Jack could hear the shock in his tone.

"I'm not sure what I saw." Jack said to him. "I'm still trying to get past her saying lacy unmentionables."

Seriously, that was hard to believe coming from Yukiko in the short time he knew her.

"_Gah, don't bring that up!_" Yosuke sounded like he was being tortured. "_I'm trying not to think about it._"

Jack rolled his eyes despite Yosuke not seeing it.

"_But that was Yukiko-San for sure! It looked like her._" Yosuke said as Jack imagined the brunette shaking his head. "_I mean, she even said her name!_"

"And she was definitely acting weird." Jack said looking back at the TV. "I mean score a stud? Catch a Harem? That really strange for her."

"_Plus she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show._" Yosuke said with a frown. "_I'm going to go in tomorrow, I'll let you know how it goes._"

"R-Right." Jack said as Yosuke hung up as he looked back at the TV.

'_It doesn't effect me._' Jack thought before stopping. '_But can I really turn my back when someone is in danger of dying?_'

**To Be Continued...**

** Well, no going into the TV this time, but more was explained from another appearance of Igor and Margaret and Booker Dewitt himself made an appearance.**

** Right now Jack is torn between not wanting to interfere and wondering if staying on the sidelines during a murder attempt is a good idea or not.**

** But now Yukiko is in the TV and only time will tell if she becomes one of the victims or will she be saved?**

** Alright now it's Review Time!**

** Ultima-Owner: When aren't they?**

** Coldblue: Yeah I figured with how I've been writing Jack it would've been out of the character I've had for him to just let what Yosuke did go. Now as for your question. It's fine however you do it, but it's probably better to start from the latest chapter to avoid confusion.**

** Guest1: Thanks, I'm happy I managed to blend the two game series together so well. Happy Ending? Huh, now that I think of it Jack was the only character who got his own version of a happy ending in Bioshock despite if it was good or bad for those around him. As for his Persona? Sorry but you'll have to wait just like everyone else to see what it is.**

** Alright, next will either be Thief of South Park or The CP Duelist, Spidey is Signing Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Choices We Make Part 2

_**Chapter 07: The Choices We Make Part 2**_

"Yosuke got arrested?" Jack asked in shock as Chie was at the door of the house. "What did he do?"

"Got caught carrying a katana and a short sword." Chie answered as Jack did a face palm. "They were fake though so he got off lightly with a stern talking to."

"That idiot." Jack muttered as Chie gave a nod. "Where is he?"

"He should be leaving the police station soon, so come on." Chie said and Jack blinked.

"Wait-." He stopped because she was already gone. "Fuck, I said that I wasn't going to get involved, damnit."

Pinching his nose, Jack paused as he looked at Nanako who was watching TV.

Since it was Sunday, it was their day off so they didn't have school.

But Dojima was at work, so if Jack went, she would be home alone.

As if sensing him watching, Nanako turned to look at him. "Are you going out?" She asked curiously.

"Uh well-." Jack went to say no before Nanako smiled.

"It's alright, I'll hold down the fort." She said before turning back to the TV.

Jack blinked before he was outside and then he stopped.

"What am I doing?" Jack muttered to himself.

"You promised." Teddie's voice came in his head again. "If Yosuke went by himself, it could be beary tough."

"... Even in my head, he makes bear puns." Jack deadpanned before groaning. "Fuck it, the sooner we catch this asshole the sooner I can relax."

With his mind made up, Jack took off running to catch up with Chie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack felt his eye twitch as he saw them arguing in front of the Police Station. "What the hell is going on here?!" He asked loudly causing them to turn to him.

"Jack?!" Yosuke was surprised to see him before Chie spoke up.

"This idiot said that I'm not going." Chie said glaring at Yosuke. "Yukiko is my friend and it'll be a cold day in hell before I stay here while you two go."

"You don't know how dangerous it is in there." Yosuke snapped at her. "I have my Persona and-."

"She won't give up." Jack interrupted the argument because if this continued, they would be brought into the Police Station they were standing in front of for disturbing the peace. "Yosuke, it'll be fine as long as she stay's behind us."

"Us?" Yosuke looked at Jack in shock. "But I thought you didn't want anything to do with the TV world."

"Wait, what?" Chie looked between them in confusion.

"I promised Teddie." Jack said before sighing. "And I can't stand by when someone is in danger like this."

"I guess, but you'll need a better weapon then your Wrench." Yosuke reminded him. "I mean your powers are cool and all, but I don't think they'll get you far in there alone."

Chie just looked lost in the whole conversation before she brightened up. "If you guys need weapons, I know where we can get them."

Yosuke and Jack looked at her in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do I want to know how you know a place like this?" Jack asked as the three of them were inside of a Metalworks shop called Daidara.

"No let me guess, she watched one too many Kung-Fu movies-." Yosuke said with a sigh as Chie glared at him.

"It's not that at all! I overheard some guys in class talk about it." Chie told him with her arms crossed. "They said that it sells weapons and armor."

"That seems pretty convenient." Jack said before sighing. "You do realize I don't have anything but American Money right?"

"Here you go, I have plenty." Chie gave him some Yen.

Jack gave a shrug as he looked through the different weapons and Yosuke walked up to him. "What do you think is more me?" He asked holding up a katana and a shortsword.

"Didn't you just get arrested holding weapons like those?" Jack asked in a deadpanned tone.

"That's why I'm only going to buy one." Yosuke said looking embarrassed.

"... The short sword." Jack said before holding his hand out. "Mind if I see the katana?"

Yosuke gave it to him as he looked for a second short sword to dual wield as Jack held the katana and gave it a small twirl.

It just felt right in his hands as he remembered the dream he had on his first night in Inaba about chasing something in the fog with a sword.

"Well, I'm ready." Chie said and Jack saw that she had steel toed boots.

"Will that be enough?" Jack questioned before Chie gave a nod.

"I know a lot of moves." Chie said with a grin in time to see Yosuke buy his short swords. "My reflexes are next to none."

"I'll pay you back." Jack said buying the katana as they left.

"Just help save Yukiko and we'll call it even." Chie said.

The metalwork's owner shook his head. "Crazy kids." He muttered but he didn't care.

He was finally getting some damn business so he was going to take what he had.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, let's split up and sneak to Junes." Yosuke said as they exited the weapon's shop. "If we go in a group, we might get picked up again."

"Good idea." Chie admitted before waving. "I'll see you there."

"You too." Yosuke said walking off.

Jack rolled his eyes and gave a wave but as he began walking, something began glowing in his pocket. "The fuck?" He muttered pulling a key out-.

It was the key from his dream in the Velvet Room and it shot a bright light that no one but him noticed and a holographic blue door appeared.

Gaping a bit, Jack walked towards it and in a flash, he was in the Velvet Room with Igor, Margaret and-... Was that the girl from the Train Station?

"The Catastrophe that is heading your way." Igor said with a smile. "It has already taken human lives in its approach to you. But you have nothing to fear for you have a power to fight it."

"My Plasmids." Jack said with a nod as his hand started to spark surprising the teen girl.

"Normally I would help you use your Persona, but since it seems inactive as of right now, I will help you with your Eve Problem." Igor said as the Eve was pulled from Jack.

"What are you-?" Jack's eyes widened as they were destroyed. "You mother-."

"There is another way to use them without those." Margaret explained before Jack could attack Igor. "Your Plasmids work like Vigors so you just need salt to use them."

"... What?" Jack asked in shock.

"Or a drink like a Tupari." Igor said to Jack. "Not only is it less painful, but it will boost your Plasmids Powers."

"Then why the fuck did they have it as injections in Rapture?!" Jack asked aloud at the stupidity of that.

"The key to Vigors were lost because of what your Grandfather did to Columbia." Igor explained with a smirk. "So they had to work from the ground up in Rapture."

"And your Plasmids, considering they are blocking your Persona, their strength will depend on the bonds that you make." Margaret said as Jack blinked. "Like the one you began with the Hanamura boy his element is wind so if you keep your bond strong, your Plasmid 'Sonic Boom' power will increase. It is my job to keep track of the bonds you made."

"My contribution is different then it should've been." Igor said with a nod. "I will give you any information you need on your allies Personas if you need them."

Jack gave a nod before frowning. '_Allies? As in more then one?_'

"Now I would like to introduce a new resident of the Velvet Room that will be helping you on your journey." Margaret said gesturing to the girl from the Train Station who just gave a look. "... Marie?"

The girl gave a sigh. "Yeah, I can hear." She muttered before looking at Jack. "Nice to meet you."

"Didn't we meet before?" Jack asked to be sure.

Marie blinked and looked closer. "Maybe." She said with a shrug. "That'll explain why you look familiar."

"She's an apprentice right now, but she will be helpful to you in a future time." Margaret said as Marie gave her a dry look.

"Alright." Jack said not sure what to say, but so far Igor and Margaret haven't done anything to screw him over, they even helped him find a better way to use Plasmids then injecting himself.

So he'll trust them... For now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack sighed as he was out of there and the Katana was hidden in his pants leg right now as he began to walk before he heard a voice.

"Excuse me." Jack turned to see a teen wearing a black jacket and black jeans with a hat covering his blue hair. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions."

Jack raised a brow. "Um sure." He said and the teen blinked.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane and I am investigating the murders that have happened in Inaba recently."

Jack tensed a bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by the teen. "Investigating? I thought the police handled it."

"I'm a Detective." Naoto said surprising Jack. "I've asked around and people told me that Yukiko Amagi, who has recently disappeared was seen talking to you last before the TV Interview."

'_Right at the flood plains._' Jack thought on edge. "We only talked for a few minutes"

"May I ask what you talked about?" Naoto questioned.

"She was asking how I was settling into Inaba." Jack answered truthfully. "And was asking how Chie, her best friend was doing before she went back to the Inn."

"And you're from out of Japan I believe?" Naoto asked curiously. "Your accent tells me that it's America, right?"

Jack blinked.

This guy was good.

"That's correct."

"Thank you for your time." Naoto said giving a nod as he turned to leave. "If I have any further questions, I'll talk to you."

"That was... Strange." Jack muttered before shaking his head.

He had to get to Junes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If sneaking a wrench into the store was trouble, sneaking a sharp katana into Junes was next to impossible.

Jack felt that Yosuke had the better end because he hid the short swords in his jacket and he had to walk with a bigger limp then the other day.

Thank God he bought the case with the katana, otherwise his leg would be messed up.

Checking his phone, he saw a message from Yosuke saying that he and Chie would head into the TV and wait for him.

He wasted too much time talking with the occupants of the Velvet Room as well as with that Naoto guy... If he ever encountered Naoto again, he would have to remain on his guard.

The guy may be a teenager, but he showed good observation skills.

Making it to the Electronic's Section, Jack looked around before going into the TV seeing that no one was around.

"Sensei!" Teddie greeted with a wave as Jack landed awkwardly. "You made it."

"Hey Teddie." Jack gave a nod as he pulled the katana sheath from out of his pants. "How about we leave our weapons here so we don't have to sneak them in."

"Agreed." Yosuke said with a nod.

"So can we go find Yukiko now?" Chie asked as Teddie began sniffing the air.

"Well I sensed someone coming in about an hour after talking with you guys." Teddie said to them as he pointed to the left. "The presence is over that way."

"Then let's go." Jack said and they took off after the bear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the-?!" Chie looked shocked as they came upon a castle that looked familiar. "A castle?! Y'think this is the place they showed on TV the last time?"

"That would explain why it looks familiar." Jack said approaching it as he unsheathed the katana.

Yosuke looked at Teddie. "Hey are you positive that no one is behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?"

"Program? I-I don't know." Teddie shook his head. "Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It must be that. And I told you before, it's only the me and the Shadows here. There's no camera stuff going on!"

"Can't you say anything we understand?!" Yosuke asked annoyed.

"Hey it's not my fault, I've never seen this program 'thingy' before." Teddie protested waving his arms around. "So I don't know."

"Well is that what's really happening?" Chie asked thoughtfully. "Are we really looking into this world? Because the first time Yukiko appeared on the TV channel was before she disappeared, doesn't that seem a bit off?"

"I think what was off was how Yukiko acted on the Midnight Channel." Jack said with a shrug. "Talking about scoring herself a hot stud."

"Yeah, that's not Yukiko." Chie deadpanned as Teddie looked confused.

"Score?" Teddie asked tilting his head. "Stud?"

"Yukiko-San would never say that." Yosuke agreed with a nod. "Heck, she barely reacts to people trying to ask her out."

"Yeah, you know that so well." Chie remarked causing Yosuke to glare.

"I feel like I'm in a room of bickering children." Jack muttered pinching his nose in frustration.

"Wait, what if this is her Shadow?" Yosuke asked causing Jack to tense.

"... Fuck."

"There's a lot of stuff I don't get, but after hearing your story." Teddie began looking at the three of them. "I think that 'program' happens because of the person who appears on it."

"Like how the shopping district appeared for Saki or that room appeared for that Yamano woman?" Jack asked getting what he was talking about.

"Precisely, Sensei." Teddie said happily. "You're on a roll."

"So do you sense Yukiko's presence in there?" Chie asked getting impatient.

"I'm pretty sure." Then Teddie looked at Jack. "Hey Sensei, can I ask a question?"

"Uh sure?"

"So um... What's this scoring a hot stud thing?" Teddie asked curiously and Jack felt his eye twitch.

"Yukiko's here." Chie muttered before she took off. "I'm going on ahead."

"Hey wait!" Yosuke tried to stop her, but Chie was already in the castle. "Fuck."

"Now you know how I felt when you went on ahead." Jack said grateful for the distraction from Teddie's question. "Come on."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow, this is some cool decorating." Yosuke commented as they ran through the hall with their weapons out. "Hey Teddie you sense any shadows?"

"No, that's what confuses me." Teddie said because they went down three hallways with no fights. "I can smell them, but they're not on this floor-Wait, one's coming!"

Jack and Yosuke tensed as a shadow came out of the wall showing two blue skinned humanoid figures stuck together with a pole.

"That is all kinds of messed up." Yosuke muttered as they prepped their weapons before Yosuke paused.

"Huh?" Jack turned to see Yosuke with a blank look in his eyes. "Oi! Yosuke!"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Yosuke pulled out the blue card as it glowed. "Persona!" He shouted shattering it and in a bright flash of light, Jiraiya was in his place. "What?!"

"Y-Yosuke?" Teddie asked in shock as somehow Yosuke became his Persona.

"Whoa, cool." Yosuke then looked at the Shadow. "I got this."

Pointing his finger, Yosuke shouted a word as wind blasted out.

"Garu!"

The wind attack was a twister that blasted the Shadow through the wall.

"Sweet." Yosuke said still in his Persona form. "This is awesome."

"At least I won't have to do all the fighting." Jack said with a grin before Yosuke turned back panting. "What's wrong."

"T-That took a lot of energy." Yosuke panted.

"Yosuke, you still have a lot to learn." Teddie said knowing what was happening.

"Man, all I get is crap from you!" Yosuke glared at the bear.

"You can't expect to stay in that form for long when you're just getting used to it." Teddie told him. "You have to train with it and master the power before you can use it effectively."

Jack gave a nod at hearing that. "From now on, only save it for emergencies." He told Yosuke. "How long before you can use it again?"

"Give me a few minutes." Yosuke muttered before shaking his head. "Come on, we need to find Chie."

"Let's go." Jack said as they took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Shadows came out more frequently after the small fight with Yosuke but both him and Jack blew through them with their weapons.

According to Teddie, the shadows were weak, so that was why they were winning so easily before they found the stairs.

"Come on." Teddie said sniffing the air. "Chie-Chan is real close."

"Man he calls you Sensei and Chie 'Chan'." Yosuke groaned as he shook his head. "Why doesn't he show me any respect?"

"Probably because you were the one who pulled his head off last time we were here." Jack reminded him and Yosuke looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, right."

Making it to the second floor, the three of them were pleasantly surprised to see Chie.

"Chie." Yosuke looked relieved. "Are you alright?"

When Chie didn't answer, Yosuke turned back to looking worried.

"Chie?"

"_**She said that red looks good on me.**_" Yukiko's voice came out of nowhere causing the three to tense.

"Yukiko-San?!" Yosuke called out in surprise.

"_**I hated my name... Yukiko... 'Snow'.**_" Yukiko's voice continued and Jack realized it was her shadow talking. "_**Snow is cold and it melts quickly. It's transient... Worthless. But it's perfect for me... Apart from the Amagi Inn, I'm worthless. Still, Chie said that red looks good on me.**_"

"Are these Yukiko-San's thoughts?" Yosuke asked as Jack looked around cautiously.

"Her inner thoughts, yes." Jack said with a nod.

"Yeah, this castle is here because of this Yukiko person." Teddie said to them. "So it's no surprise that we're hearing her thoughts. Just like that Saki-Senpai you talked about."

"_**Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning.**_" Yukiko's voice continued. "_**She's bright and strong and she can do anything... She has everything that I don't. Compared to Chie I'm... I'm-...**_"

"Yukiko." Chie said with a look of shock at what she was hearing.

"_**Chie is so kind, she protects me, she looks after my worthless life.**_" Yukiko's voice was cracking a bit. "_**And I... I don't deserve any of it.**_"

"Yukiko that's not true-." Chie began before another voice cut her off.

"_**Chie is so kind. What a joke!**_" That was when a dark version of Chie came out of the shadows.

"Ah shit." Yosuke cursed.

"Chie-Chan lost control over her suppressed self." Teddie said seeing what was going on. "Now it's a Shadow."

"_**Are we talking about THAT Yukiko?**_" Shadow Chie asked laughing. "_**She says I'm protecting her? She says she's worthless? That's how it should be.**_"

"W-What?" Chie asked taking a step back.

"_**Come on it's soooo obvious.**_" Shadow Chie drawled out chuckling. "_**She's hot, sweet and perfect. Guys can't leave her alone, they love her for her fair skin and beauty while I'm looked over for being too boyish. But to hear that Yukiko is the one jealous of me, man did I get a charge out of that.**_"

"I-I didn't get a charge out of that." Chie denied glaring.

"_**Oh Yukiko knows the score, without me she can't do anything.**_" Shadow Chie said gaining power from what Chie said. "_**She's nothing without me and I'm better then her. Much, MUCH better.**_"

"No, I don't think like that."

"Oh man." Yosuke said seeing what was happening.

"Come on, we have to get that Shadow while it's weak." Jack said as they began charging.

Seeing them, Chie panicked. "No don't come near me." She said surprising them as more shadows came out of the floor and walls cutting them off. "D-Don't look at me. This isn't me!"

"W-We're surrounded." Teddie said in fear.

"Don't be an idiot!" Yosuke said to her in a panic, but Shadow Chie began speaking again.

"_**That's right, I'm the one who can't do anything alone.**_" Shadow Chie said shaking her head. "_**I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person... I'm pathetic.**_"

"No." Chie grabbed her ears trying to block it out.

"Don't listen to it!" Jack shouted. "She's preying on your fears."

"It's not true." Chie muttered not hearing him.

"_**But Yukiko, she depends on me.**_" Shadow Chie smirked darkly. "_**That's why she's my friend. I'll never loosen my grip on her because she's too important to me.**_"

Having enough Chie stood back up and glared at her Shadow. "That's not how I think of her."

"_**So you're just going to turn your back and deny me again?**_" Shadow Chie asked mockingly. "_**No matter what you do, you can't hide what you really are from me, for I am you.**_"

"No you're..." Chie glared. "You're not me!"

"... Motherfucker." Jack cursed as he prepared his Plasmids. "Yosuke, can you call your Persona?"

"Not yet, my energy isn't back up." Yosuke called back.

"This will be a beary tough fight." Teddie said backing up.

"_**I am a Shadow, a true self.**_" In the Shadows place was a woman in a yellow dominatrix outfit and a yellow mask with overflowing black hair looking like three shadows were carrying her as she carried a whip.

'_... Chie has issues._' Jack thought surprised that this was her 'true' self.

Chie screamed as her Shadow raised a whip. "**CHIE!**" Yosuke ran in and tackled her out of the way, barely dodging the whip as it cracked the ground.

"Oh this is bad." Teddie said as Jack shot electricity and fire at the shadows surrounding them causing them to disappear. "Sensei, there are more coming."

"Is there a way to speed up Yosuke's time to get his Persona back?!" Jack asked as Teddie shook his head.

"No there isn't, but it shouldn't be long."

"We may not have the time." Jack said before shouting to Yosuke. "Get her to accept her Shadow!"

"I'll get on that when I'm close to not dying!" Yosuke shouted back using one of his short swords to cut though a shadow.

"_**You think you can win?**_" Jack ducked as the whip went over his head. "_**Sorry, but I'm top dog for a reason.**_"

"Why is it a dominatrix." Jack couldn't help but ask aloud as Teddie blinked.

"It's a reversed Chariot Arcana." Teddie said earning a confused look from Jack as he sliced through another shadow before shooting icicles. "This Shadow resembles envy, addiction, self-confidence and abusive control. Like how Yosuke's Shadow represented represented one who misuses power."

"That explains a bit." Jack muttered remembering how pushy Chie was and he heard her denying this was her. "Fuck."

"Yosuke, you can still use Magic without turning into Jiraiya." Teddy called out as Yosuke gave him a glare.

"And you choose now to tell me?!" Yosuke asked before his jacket got cut up. "Crap."

Deciding to give it a try, Yosuke aimed at Chie's Shadow.

"Garu!" To his shock, wind shot out of his hands, slamming into Shadow Chie causing her to groan.

"Sensei, she's weak to wind!" Teddie shouted and Jack smirked.

"Great." Switching to Sonic Boom, Jack shot wind at her.

"Dude, is there a power you don't have?!" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"Apparently the power to stop fights like this from happening is something I don't have." Jack deadpanned before Shadow Chie snapped her whip and lightning hit both of them, but Yosuke was effected the worst as he was knocked off his feet.

"Ahh! Yosuke is weak to electricity!" Teddie warned as Yosuke groaned.

"Would've been nice to know earlier." Yosuke muttered slowly getting up before the whip came at him but Jack intervened blocking with his katana.

"_**Why are you protecting her?!**_" Shadow Chie gestured to Chie who was holding her head in denial. "_**She's nothing but a grubby bitch! Remember all the kick to the groins Yosuke? You can't deny that you hate her for that can you?**_"

Yosuke glared. "Shut up!" He shouted to her only to get knocked back by the whip as he slammed into the wall with cracks appearing on it.

"Yosuke!" Jack shouted remembering how he barely stayed alive with the shield.

Unlike him, Yosuke didn't have one.

"Don't worry, his Persona strengthened his endurance." Teddie reassured Jack. "It'll take a lot more to kill him with his Persona."

But that caused Chie to look in horror at what her Shadow did.

"_**Aw what's wrong, don't you always hit him anyways?**_" Shadow Chie taunted her. "_**Then again you can't bring yourself to admit the truth about him.**_"

"S-Shut up!" Chie shouted.

Yosuke pushed himself back up. "Chie, don't let her trick you-ugh!" This time the whip wrapped around Yosuke's neck and lifted him into the air.

"Yosuke!" Chie got up at seeing that.

"_**Trick her? These are her true feelings Yosuke-Kun.**_" Shadow Chie said in a seductive tone as she brought him close. "_**Like it or not-.**_"

She was cut off as Jack sliced one of her arms with the katana causing her to cry out in pain.

"_**And the Transfer Student, I only decided to hang out with you because you looked so lost, just like Yukiko-.**_"

"Shut up!" Chie had enough and ran at her Shadow kicking it in the stomach with her steel toed boots.

"_**Ugh.**_" Shadow Chie wasn't expecting that as the whip unwrapped allowing Yosuke to breath again.

Now that they had a moment to catch their breath, Jack grabbed Chie's jacket arm. "You have to accept her." He said to her.

"That's not me-."

"It is you!" Jack shouted shocking Chie into silence. "A small part of you that's deep down. We all have sides like that whether we want to admit it or not."

"He's right." Yosuke said pushing himself up as Shadow Chie charged at them again. "It was the same with me, the more you deny it the stronger it'll get."

"Guys, it's coming!" Teddie warned them in a panic.

"I-..." Chie looked to see it coming before she closed her eyes as the whip cracked forward. "You're a part of me."

The Whip stopped from smacking Yosuke in the face. "Talk about a close one." Yosuke muttered feeling relief.

"It's true." Chie was lost in memories of how she felt around Yukiko and Yosuke. "You're a voice I pretend that doesn't exist. You're the pathetic part of me, but you still are me."

"_**C-Cut the crap, are you really going to acknowledge my existence and just accept me?!**_" Shadow Chie shot at Chie but Yosuke got in front of her with his blades out but he was knocked backwards being the one to cough up blood this time.

"Yosuke!" Chie called out in worry.

"Chie, keep accepting her!" Jack shouted shooting wind at her, knocking her back. "The more you accept, the weaker she'll be."

"_**Like that will stop me!**_" Shadow Chie slammed Jack back who tried to use another wind attack only to be out of power as he slammed into the wall.

Yosuke got up to his card beginning to glow. "About damn time, Persona!"

Now in his other form, Yosuke flew forward and kicked Shadow Chie as Chie blinked in shock at what she saw.

"N-No way."

"Chie-Chan!" Teddie was tearing at his head. "Focus!"

Chie closed her eyes. "I do accept you." She said causing her Shadow to freeze leaving Yosuke to blast it with wind. "There's nothing more for me to say on the matter."

The dark energy retreated from the shadow and in a flash of light, her shadow was now wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit with the mask now being a silver helmet as she carried a staff with a blade at each end before she became a card and fell into Chie's hands.

"Tomoe." Chie whispered falling to her knees.

"Chie." Yosuke turned back to normal, looking exhausted as a trail of blood came out of his mouth, and he ran to help her up.

Jack panted as he sheathed the katana before Chie spoke. "I-It's true that was a part of me, but I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko." She said looking down.

"Like we didn't know that already." Yosuke said helping her up with a smile before looking at Jack. "I think we should head back for today."

"Yeah, I don't think we can save Yukiko in our current state." Jack agreed and Chie looked worried.

"But what if she's killed tonight?" Chie asked and Jack cursed not thinking about that.

"Actually, she's safe until the fog lifts here." Teddie said surprising them. "So as long as you save her before then, you'll be alright."

"So she's safe until it's foggy on our side?" Yosuke asked in relief.

"I-... I don't get it." Chie said feeling confused.

"Teddie told us the weather here was opposite of our world." Yosuke explained to her. "When it get's foggy in our world it lifts here."

"And that's when the Shadows attack their victims." Jack walking up to them. "The last I checked, it won't be foggy for another week or two, but we should still make sure."

"So we have that long to save Yukiko?" Chie asked giving a sigh. "But Yukiko has to be scared and alone."

"If we push ourselves too hard and wipe out, no one will save her." Yosuke told her. "We can't fail, no matter what."

"Let's meet up after school tomorrow to talk more about this when we've had our rest." Jack said before turning to leave. "Come on, it has to be late."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"... I'm sorry for rushing in ahead before." Chie said looking down as they walked away from the castle. "It was stupid of me."

"Let's go together next time." Jack said looking at her.

That fight showed that if he wasn't there then Yosuke would be dead along with Chie.

And he could barely do anything by himself.

It was enough proof that he needs to be in this fight.

From beginning to end.

"B-But I think I'm feeling worse then when we came in." Chie said holding her stomach.

"Oh that's right." Teddie walked up to her and handed her a pair of glasses. "You'll need these now that you'll be helping us."

"Glasses?" Chie asked before looking at Jack and Yosuke. "I was wondering why you were wearing glasses though."

"Man, you didn't notice until now?" Yosuke asked with a sweat drop. "How panicked were you?"

"Put them on." Jack said figuring that would be easier then explaining as Chie gav a shrug.

She blinked in shock after putting them on though. "Whoa! What the-?! This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"You sound like you're feeling better." Jack said with a chuckle.

Yosuke gave Teddy a curious look. "Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?"

"I made them right now!" Teddie said surprising them. "You didn't tell me she was coming! It was all so sadden! ... I mean, sudden!"

"You just made them? When?!" Jack asked because they didn't see him messing with anything.

"It's a pretty nifty trick." Chie said with a grin.

"Fo' sho!" Teddie said with a nod.

"... Please don't do that again." Jack muttered.

"We'll have to stop here today... But I'll be back with these puppies." Chie said indicating her glasses.

"Yeah, let's all promise each other that nobody goes in alone." Yosuke said giving a sigh. "It's way to dangerous. If we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-San... Right?"

"That's a good idea." Jack said to him.

"Yeah, I agree." Chie gave a nod. "I promise."

"Alright, from tomorrow on, we'll try to come here as much as we can after school and that includes days off." Jack took over from there. "We'll have to use every moment of our time to save Yukiko."

"You're right." Yosuke looked down before asking a question. "Hey... Would you mind being our leader."

"Huh?!" Jack took a step back in shock. "Come again?"

"Well you were the first one to be able to go inside the TV and you're way better in a fight then either of us, even if I have my Persona." Yosuke explained his reasons. "I think it's best for all of us if you were the one to set the pace of the investigation and we follow your lead."

"Why don't you do it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Me? I mean, I'm more the adviser type, y'know?" Yosuke said shaking his head. "An ideas man, not an executive."

"I'm with Yosuke." Chie said to Jack. "If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this."

"I'm with Yosuke too, Sensei!" Teddie agreed with a nod. "You're the best one for the job."

Jack looked between the three of them before sighing. "Look's like I don't have a choice but to accept." He said with a shake of his head. "Alright lets get some rest for tomorrow and be sure to check the weather forecast."

"Right, it gets foggy after a lot of rain." Yosuke agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack was laying on the futon in his room as he stared at the ceiling.

Today he went from not wanting to have anything to do with the murders to becoming the leader of the group that wants to stop them.

And the strange thing was, he wasn't angry about it.

Sure a little annoyed that he got dragged in, but he was content.

"So much for a quiet year." Jack muttered closing his eyes.

He should go to sleep so he wouldn't be tired.

From tomorrow on, it'll be a race against time to save Yukiko and any future victims.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well now Jack is officially involved with the case and stopping the murderer and the next day will begin his first day as the leader.**

** How will he do when he always fought alone?**

** Oh and hopefully it didn't seem too forced with him changing or how the scene in the Velvet Room went.**

** Plus, I bet you were all surprised that Naoto showed up early, right? I'll have Kanji show up in a chapter or two as they work to save Yukiko because I wanted Jack to meet them before they join the Investigation Team.**

** One more thing, you all were surprised that I had Yosuke turn into Jirayia, right? I know that in the Anime, they fought alongside their Persona's but I figured it would be cooler if they could turn into them so that's what's happening in this story.**

** Alright, now it's Review Time!**

** Ultima-Owner: Wait until we get to Rise's Shadow. This is tamed compared to that one.**

** Reven228: Haha, thanks I hope to continue how fast I update it but I never actually finished any of my stories sadly. Hopefully I will but not for awhile because I do update my other ones besides this one. Hopefully I get to Kanji or Rise's Dungeon by the end of March/April if I keep going.**

** Coldblue: Yeah you're right, things are going to be turning weird and crazy from this point on. As for your question, they eventually will meet the Lutece Twins, but not for awhile.**

** Guest1: Haha, so true on that one and I hope you liked how I showed how suicidal it would be for any of them to go alone with this chapter.**

** Alright that's enough out of me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Storming the Castle Part 1

_**Chapter 08: Storming the Castle Part 1**_

Jack frowned as he checked the weather report.

It wouldn't rain for more then one day for at least two weeks.

So they had two weeks to save Yukiko before the Fog rolls in.

"Plenty of time." Jack muttered knowing that if they do this smart, it'll be no problem.

Plus with both Yosuke and Chie having their Persona's and Teddie leading them through the TV combined with his Plasmids they should be able to deal with anything that'll attempt to stop them.

"I should probably warn them about this Naoto guy." Jack mused remembering the Teenage Detective that he met before heading into the TV world. "He will probably attempt to talk with Chie due to her being friends with Yukiko."

"Jack." Nanako called breaking Jack out of his thoughts. "Phone."

"At this hour?" Jack muttered wanting to sleep after the mess with Chie's Shadow but he walked downstairs as she handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"_It's me, Morooka._" His homeroom teacher said making Jack want to 'accidently' hang up. "_I have something that I've prepared just for you, I was on my way to deliver it to you but the situation's has changed. I need for you to pick it up._"

"Where are you?" Jack asked wondering what it was.

"_I was getting to that._" Morooka said in an annoyed tone. "_I am in front of the Gas Station in the Shopping District, now hurry the hell up!_"

As he hung up, Jack sighed in annoyance before turning to see Dojima looking at him from where he was sitting as the man held the Newspaper. "Who called you just now?"

"Mr. Morooka." Jack said with a sigh. "He wants me to meet him in front of the Gas Station in the Shopping District."

"Now? It's late." Dojima said in surprise. "Why can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"He hung up before I could ask." Jack said shaking his head.

Dojima was silent before he gave a nod. "I understand, go take care of your business and hurry home."

"I will." Jack said exiting the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh you're here, sooner then I expected." Morooka said in surprise as he was telling off a teenage girl for being out late. "This is the school jersey I got for you, go ahead and take it!"

"A jersey?" Jack asked in a deadpanned tone. '_Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?!_'

"Now that you got it, get the hell out of here, I need to see this girl home." Mr. Morooka said in his usual tone. "I need to see this girl home, she gave me some bullshit excuse on why she was out."

"But it's not a lie! I'm really on my way home from cram school."

"Staying out late is the first step to delinquency, what would you say if the police stopped you." Morooka said to her as Jack left.

"Have me come all the way out here for a jersey?" Jack muttered holding it in his hand. "Dumb ass."

"Yo, Jack." Jack was surprised to see Yosuke on his bicycle riding towards him. "What are you doing out late?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Jack said to him in surprise.

"I was picking some food from Aiya for the family." Yosuke said holding the bag of food. "You?"

"King Moron called and had me meet him in front of the Gas Station to give me this." Jack said holding the jersey out.

"A jersey?" Yosuke asked in confusion.

"That's what I said." Jack sighed shaking his head. "How's Chie doing?"

"She was a pretty exhausted by the time I got her home." Yosuke said messing with his hair. "It was kind of how I felt when I got Jiraiya."

"That's interesting." Jack said thinking on that. "You think Chie will be fully recovered tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I think she won't wait until she's at full strength." Yosuke said in good humor. "She wants to save Yukiko as soon as possible."

"We have two weeks before the fog sets in, we have to be smart." Jack said to him. "If we just rush in there unprepared, we could die and no one will save Yukiko."

"Yeah." Yosuke said sounding serious. "We have to stop whoever is doing this."

Jack gave a nod. "So this weekend will be enough time to give Chie to rest as well as you, we'll spend those days getting ready." He said.

"Chie won't like waiting." Yosuke pointed out.

"If she disagrees she disagrees, I'm not going to let anyone go in unprepared." Jack said to him.

"That we can agree on." Yosuke said with a smile before he blinked and Jack swore he saw Jiraiya's outline behind the brunette. "Weird."

"What?" Jack asked as Yosuke pulled out the Persona card.

"For some reason, Jiraiya was stirring." Yosuke said with a frown. "Like he got stronger or something."

'_Could this be what Margaret was talking about with social links?_' Jack thought before they heard a shout.

"What are you two up to?!"

"Shit it's King Moron, every man for themselves!" Yosuke started peddling away quickly as Jack decided to run since the man hasn't seen who they were yet.

"Get back here!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're home, so how was it?" Dojima asked as Jack walked in panting after losing Morooka.

"He called me out to give me this." Jack said holding the jersey up.

Dojima gave him a perplexed look. "Couldn't that have waited until tomorrow?"

"Honestly I don't know how Morooka thinks." Jack muttered sitting down with a sigh. "Sorry I took so long though, I ran into Yosuke on the way back."

"Yosuke? The Hanamura boy?" Dojima asked remembering what happened earlier that day. "You're friends with him?"

"I helped him out of a trash can a few days ago when he crashed into one." Jack answered causing Dojima to give a sweat drop at hearing that.

"Did you hear what happened earlier?" Dojima asked.

"Chie told me about him getting arrested over a misunderstanding with him being an idiot." Jack shook his head. "From what I've seen so far he sometimes doesn't think before he acts."

Dojima frowned. '_Chie Satonaka and Yosuke Hanamura, both of them are friends with our latest missing person Yukiko Amagi and Hanamura was a known friend of the last victim Saki Konishi._' He thought as Jack said good night and took the jersey upstairs. '_Could it be a coincidence that Jack is friends with them just as it is a coincidence that the murders started the day after he arrived in Inaba?_'

He knew that Jack had nothing to do with the first murder due to him being in the house during Yamano's time of death they got from the autopsy.

But still, his job as a detective was to narrow out every detail.

And for some reason he couldn't help but think that somehow Jack was involved.

Dojima shook his head as he took a drink of the water he had out. '_It could be nothing._' He told himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morning came quickly as Jack and Yosuke were talking right before class. "I wonder how Chie is doing?" Yosuke asked with his arms crossed. "I mean too much stuff happened yesterday."

"She'll be fine." Jack said locking his fingers together as he propped his elbows up on his desk.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yosuke said before the door opened to show Chie coming in.

On seeing the two, Chie walked over. "Oh, morning." She greeted them.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked looking at her.

Chie gave a grin. "Yep. I was out cold until this morning." Then she adopted a nervous expression. "Um... Thanks for everything yesterday. It's kinda embarrassing, ya know? You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all-."

"Don't sweat it." Yosuke said with a grin.

Chie gave a nod before thinking. "The same thing happened to Yosuke, right?" As Jack gave a nod she grew curious. "Soooo, what was it like?"

"Huh? Oh uh, how should I put this?" Yosuke muttered nervously before changing the conversation. "Oh I nearly forgot, nothing happened to Jack when he was in there. Could it be that you have nothing to hide?"

"Oh? Nothing happened for you?" Chie asked thinking about how Jack fought. "But then how did you do the lightning and wind moves?"

"Does it matter?" Jack asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Yeah, he won't tell me either." Yosuke said with a chuckle.

"Well he does see like a pretty open guy." Chie said despite the fact that Jack was standing right there. "There's a funny air about him."

"Funny air?" Jack asked knowing they were wrong because he had plenty to hide.

"Oh nothing bad." Chie said to him looking a little embarrassed. "It's what draws people to you or something like that."

Jack gave a smirk. "What, you want me to bare it all?" He asked to see what would happen.

Chie took a step back in surprise with her eyes widening. "Wha-hey, what are you talking about?!"

"Don't do it!" Yosuke looked panicked. "You'll get arrested-."

That was when they noticed Jack's shoulders shaking and realized he was kidding before they all lost it in laughter causing some of the other students to look at them in confusion.

"You know I think that's the first time we've seen you laugh in the week you've been here." Yosuke said as they calmed down.

"It makes you seem more human." Chie remarked not seeing how Jack stiffened at hearing that.

'_Human._' Jack thought remembering the words Andrew Ryan said. '_A man chooses, a slave obeys... Do I really count as human?_'

The warning bell caught their attention before Yosuke's eyes widened. "Oh crap, I haven't used the bathroom yet."

As he ran out, Jack quickly put a poker face on as Chie spoke up. "Hey um... Thanks for saving me." Chie said to Jack. "Yosuke's cool and all, but... There really is something different about you. I just feel like you won't let us down, Leader-Sama."

'_Leader-Sama?_' Jack thought in confusion before there was a flash of light and Jack heard some familiar words.

"_**Thou arte I... And I am thou...**_  
_** Thou hast established a new bond...**_  
_** It brings thee closer to the truth.**_"

Jack shook his head at seeing that before feeling the Winter Blast Plasmid activate before it was gone.

'_Weird._' Jack thought looking at his hand before shaking his head.

"Chie." He said gaining the girls attention. "Since we're working on this investigation I'll need a way to contact you-."

"Oh right." Chie got what he was asking as she pulled her phone out. "Yeah, you'll need this from now one."

Jack gave a nod as they exchanged numbers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of class passed by with some type of ridiculous question about the Alphabet that Jack had to answer before they got out of school and Jack found himself in front of the TV in the Electronics Department.

Quickly looking to see if anyone was watching, he placed his hand in there. "Teddie I swear if you bite me again, I will skin you." He said loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear him.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'm a good bear this time." Teddie's voice answered. "Is Yosuke and Chie-Chan coming in too?"

"No, I just need to ask a few questions about how this world works." Jack said to the bear. "You've already answered a few but I want to know if there's anything else you didn't mention."

"I've told you and Yosuke everything I know, Sensei." Teddie said to Jack through the TV. "... But I have a question myself."

"What question?" Jack was curious although he swore if it was the stud question from the other day he would pull his hand out.

"It's something that's been bothering me ever since I met you guys." Teddie sounded hesitant. "If shadows were born from humans... What was Teddie born from?"

"Y-You don't know where you came from?" Jack asked in surprise.

"I know some things about this world." Teddie said and Jack could just imagine the sad look on his face. "But I don't know anything about myself."

"No wonder Yosuke and I could never get a straight answer out of you." Jack muttered actually feeling sorry for the bear before he paused at hearing footsteps. "I have to go, someone's coming."

"Wait, Sensei-!" Teddie was cut off as Jack pulled his hand out of the TV and pretended to be looking at the others as the person who he heard walked around the corner.

It was a teen with a crew cut hair style that was bleached blond with blue eyes, he had a light scar over the left eye, multiple piercings on both ears.

The clothes he was wearing was a black shirt that had a skull and cross bones design with a black jacket hanging on his shoulders as he was looking through some of the TV's.

"Let's see." The teen was looking at some of the TV's, most likely trying to find the cheapest one as Jack turned to leave only to see something drop out of the teen's pocket.

...

It was a pink bunny key-chain.

Staring at it before looking at the teen, Jack coughed. "You dropped your key-chain." He said causing the teen to stop and look down.

The teen quickly reacted. "It isn't mine, I'm just holding it for someone." He said snatching it up before pocketing it in an embarrassed manner.

"Whatever you say." Jack muttered not caring.

"I'm serious here!" The teen exclaimed at him before running off.

"That was... Interesting." Jack muttered shaking his head as he decided to leave Junes.

He spent too much time in there anyways and he had to prepare for when they go into the TV to save Yukiko.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The week passed by pretty quickly with them getting preparations out of the way.

Yosuke figured that bringing bandages and other First Aid items was a must for them in the other world as well as snacks so they could keep their energy up while they were in there.

Chie spent the week practicing her kicks to prepare herself for them to storm Yukiko's Castle.

Jack himself got a part-time job at the local bookstore to get Yen for any supplies they would need.

He was actually working a shift there right now earning 7000 Yen a day and the next day was when they were going to go into the TV to try to save Yukiko again.

"Come again." Jack said handing a book to someone as he collected the Yen for it before the next person came and he blinked. "Well this is a surprise."

It was Naoto.

Naoto looked just as surprised to see him as he was holding two books. "I didn't know you worked here." He said handing the two books in for Jack to scan.

It was 'The Woman in White' and 'A Crime in the Neighborhood'.

"Yeah well they were hiring and the pay is good." Jack answered using the machine to scan them. "So Mystery Books?"

"They're good stories." Naoto said quickly.

"I didn't say they weren't." Jack said handing them back as he got the Yen for them.

Naoto gave a nod before noticing that there weren't many customers around. "Is it always this empty?"

"According to my boss it is." Jack gave a shrug. "People just aren't buying many books these days."

"I see." Naoto said before turning to leave but he paused looking lost in thought.

"You alright?" Jack asked seeing him stop.

"It's nothing." Naoto said leaving.

"Strange." Jack muttered.

"Ah Jack-Kun, how is it going?" Jack turned to see an old man with a yellow sweater and tan pants.

"Mr. Fumio." Jack greeted his boss with a nod. "We're having a few sales."

"That's good." Fumio said with a laugh. "It's great to see people enter this store again after a while."

Jack gave Fumio a curious look but the old man left the room before he shook his head and paid attention to his job.

It went on for awhile before he clocked out right as Yosuke came in. "Hey are you off?" Yosuke asked as Jack gave a nod. "Good, Chie is waiting with Teddie."

"She went in?!" Jack asked in surprise as he and Yosuke were now running towards Junes.

"She promised to wait for us before going into the castle." Yosuke told Jack. "But I don't think she can wait anymore."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"About time!" Chie said as Jack and Yosuke landed next to her before they grabbed their weapons from Teddie. "What took so long."

"I was at work." Jack said to Chie. "Alright, you guys set?"

"I am, Partner." Yosuke said giving a thumbs up.

"I was born ready." Chie said with a nod.

"Let's go grizzly on them!" Teddie cheered.

"Alright, let's move out." Jack said taking command as they headed for the Castle. "Chie don't use your Persona right off the bat, it takes time for them to charge."

"Was that why Yosuke didn't use his when my shadow went crazy?" Chie asked causing Yosuke to look away sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's why we're only using them in emergencies." Yosuke said twirling one of the short swords he had before dropping it as it impaled the ground next to his foot.

"... Yosuke, please don't twirl your swords." Jack deadpanned because they weren't even in the castle yet and he nearly stabbed himself.

"Right." Yosuke muttered grabbing the short sword as the castle came into sight.

They barely entered when Shadows attacked them.

"Garu!" Yosuke spun around as wind erupted from him, blasting the shadows back while Jack took out his katana and sliced through the ones coming at him.

Chie did a flip to dodge one shadow before kicking another one back as a word came to her. "Bufu!" She cried out with ice freezing the shadow leaving Jack to obliterate them with his Electro Bolt. "Whoa."

"So ice is your element, huh?" Yosuke joked with a grin as the shadows backed off. "Nice."

"Focus." Jack ordered as he used the wind Plasmid to blast the rest of them away. "We find Yukiko, and get out."

"Focus, got it." Yosuke said as they easily made it to the room where Chie fought her shadow and got past there. "I'm all about focus."

"Sensei!" Teddie called out after running a bit. "I smell someone nearby."

"Is it Yukiko?" Chie asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I never met this Yukiko." Teddie answered her. "But I do know that someone is on this floor."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed before two spot lights shined across the room to show Yukiko in the outfit she wore on the TV.

"Yukiko-." Chie called before Jack interrupted.

"No, it's her shadow."

"_**What's this, surprise guests?**_" Shadow Yukiko asked at seeing them with a laugh. "_**Now isn't this a party.**_"

As she spoke shadows began appearing out of the floor.

"_**My Prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, am I right?**_" Shadow Yukiko asked with a teasing smirk. "_**How will my special guests take to this heated competition?**_"

"Competition?" Chie asked in confusion.

"Wait, Prince?" Yosuke was lost on that one.

"Guys, the shadows are really getting restless!" Teddie interrupted waving his arms around.

"_**Alright, it's time to hunt for my Prince Charming.**_" Shadow Yukiko said as what looked like a TV Screen Title appeared in front of her.

'_**The Amagi Special: Hunt for her Prince Charming**_'

"What the fuck?" Jack asked at seeing that.

"Of course, we're in the TV so this is what people are seeing." Yosuke said before paling. "Crap, does that mean people can see us?"

"I hope not." Jack muttered imagining the trouble if Dojima saw him.

"_**Toodleloo!**_" Shadow Yukiko waved as she ran off. "_**Time to look for my darling prince.**_"

"Get back here!" Chie shouted as she went to run after her but the Shadows got in her way. "Out of our way!"

"Enough!" Jack focused all of his Eve into one attack. "Get down!"

Not wanting to be caught in what he was doing, Yosuke did so before pulling Chie down and Teddie ducked and cover as Jack let loose Incinerate.

Fire blasted everywhere as the shadows evaporated with scorch marks filling the walls as the others could feel the heat when it passed over them.

"H-Holy shit." Yosuke said in surprise before Jack fell to one knee. "Hey are you alright?!"

"Just give me a minute." Jack muttered before looking at his hand.

Using all of that power at once caused his hands to be burnt as the air reeked of burnt flesh.

"Oh my God." Chie said seeing that.

"Sensei, you're injured." Teddie said before Jack chuckled.

"Relax, it'll be healed in a few moments." Jack said leaving out that it hurts like hell when it does heal.

Standing up, Jack stumbled before Yosuke caught him. "Easy partner." Yosuke said to him. "That was a lot of power you used."

Instead of answering, Jack reached into his bag and pulled out a Tupari.

"What the?" Yosuke had a confused look as Jack began drinking it.

Making a face at the salty taste, Jack felt his Eve energy being restored. "My powers run on salt." He explained to Jack. "So as long as I have something salty, I can keep going."

"That's just... Weird." Chie said shaking her head.

'_Be thankful you don't know how I kept my energy up before using Salts._' Jack thought as his hand began burning from the skin rebuilding itself slowly.

"Come on, we need to catch up to Yukiko." Jack said as they ran up the stairs.

"_**Teeheeeheee... My prince will come for me.**_" Shadow Yukiko's voice said as they made it to the next floor. "_**I will always be waiting forever and ever.**_"

"What is with this?" Jack asked as they rushed the single shadows in the hallways, easily dispatching them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere in the castle, the real Yukiko was sprawled out on the floor unconscious before a voice spoke up.

"_**Chie is nice... She can do anything.**_" The voice said causing Yukiko to stir as she opened her eyes, confused on where she was. "_**Chie will always be by my side... She will always protect me.**_"

"H-Hello?" Yukiko called out pushing herself up to see that she was in a room with a large red carpet and a throne. "Who's there?"

_Clang!_

Spinning around, Yukiko saw that a golden bird cage fell over and she blinked recognizing it. "Isn't this-?" She thought about the one time she found a baby bird all by itself, abandoned in the nest near the tree in the park.

She couldn't leave it, so she became the owner of the bird, taking care of it in her room at the Amagi Inn despite her parents early misgivings about her having a pet.

It was tough, but it was worth it as well.

Because the bird was just like her.

Something she could relate to.

Because it couldn't live anywhere but the Amagi Inn inside the cage.

At least that was what she thought before she came home to see that she didn't lock the door on the cage one day and the bird flew off while she was at school.

Now it was free while she was still stuck in the cage.

**To Be Continued...**

** I decided to have this be a two parter for everyone and I hope you liked how I had Kanji appear as well as Naoto and an OC of mine Fumio the owner of the bookstore who will if you guessed right have a Social Link with Jack like how Souji made a social link in any of the jobs he took.**

** Kanji will make another appearance a little later on with him and Jack actually becoming friends before the whole him being kidnapped thing.**

** Alright it's Review Time!**

** Reven228: True, true and I hope you like how I went a different way from the game with Jack working in the bookstore as well as the cameo of his boss... I wanted to do something that wasn't in the game.**

** Ultima-Owner: So very true.**

** Guest1: Thanks, it was tough deciding what to do with the Velvet Room considering Jack couldn't use his Persona but I'm happy that you thought it was clever. Yes Naoto does suspect Jack, not only because of him being the outsider but because the day Jack arrived Yamano was killed and found dead the next day along with being friends with Yosuke who knew Saki pretty well and being one of the last people to speak with Yukiko before her disappearance, so it isn't hard to see why Jack would be a suspect. I know that Kanji's cameo was short, but I will do more after they're done with Yukiko's dungeon and I'll have him and Jack become friends before Kanji is kidnapped. Yeah, I wanted to do more of an indepth explanation on why the Shadows became what they were before becoming their Persona's. Plus it makes more sense for them to become the Persona to me then summoning them. As for the fight against Rise's Shadow, when it get's to that point, Jack will be targeted the most so he won't afford to hold back as he will unleash everything he has. As for it being suicidal, it will get tougher as they get further in.**

** Coldblue: It's fine if you lose interest because despite it being a crossover it just seems like a copy of the game. I'm going to be mixing everything up once I get past Yukiko's Dungeon like how I had Naoto and Kanji show up early as well as introduce an OC as Jack's boss to add a bit more to the story. I have some plans to make some of the dungeon's they go to very different. But I will be continuing this story as I work on the others.**

** Nightmaster000: Thanks and don't worry about coming up with ideas for this story. I'm happy with you and others just liking it.**

** Meanjojo: Thanks and I hope to continue keeping this story going. As for the team asking more questions about Jack? They're gaining more questions but at the moment, they don't have time to question it.**

** Guest2: Actually I wanted to do something very different which is why I did the Bookstore.**

** Mad Thought: They will overtime.**

** Alright that's enough out of me and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come.**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Storming the Castle Part 2

_**Chapter 09: Storming the Castle Part 2**_

Yukiko pushed herself up and walked away from the birdcage as she saw that she looked like she was in a Throne Room.

"Where am I?" Yukiko asked quietly as she tried to remember what happened.

The last thing she remembered was helping out at the Inn when the doorbell rang.

The next thing she knew she was waking up here.

"_**Oh... It's her.**_" A voice said darkly echoing around the room.

Yukiko's eyes widened at recognizing the voice. "No." She muttered shaking her head.

"_**The Amagi Girl.**_"

"_**Miss Perfect.**_"

"Stop it." Yukiko muttered not wanting to hear this.

"_**Good grades with the looks too?**_"

"_**How does she do it?**_"

"_**She probably does 'extra credit'.**_"

"No." Yukiko muttered shaking her head. "T-That's a lie."

"_**Whoa, really?**_"

"_**Duh, and look at her, hanging off of Satonaka's arm like that.**_"

"_**She can't do anything herself.**_"

"Shut it!" Yukiko finally yelled as the voices disappeared.

"_**Oh my.**_" Another voice spoke up but this time it was hers. "_**That hit a sore spot didn't it?**_"

Turning around, Yukiko's eyes widened at seeing herself in a pink kimono.

"_**What's the matter Amagi?**_" Shadow Yukiko asked with a smirk. "_**Does the truth hurt?**_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Geez, how big is this place?!" Yosuke asked as they cleared out seven different floors full of shadows trying to look for Yukiko. "There's no way it should be this big."

"Quit complaining." Chie said as another shadow came but she did a flip kicking it back into the wall where Jack sliced through it.

"We should be getting closer." Jack said before looking at Teddie. "We are, right?"

Teddie gave a nod. "With each step we take this Yukiko girl's scent get's stronger." He explained to them. "It shouldn't be too far now."

"That's a relief." Yosuke muttered before seeing Chie kick another Shadow back.

Jack frowned. '_How is she doing this?_' He wondered about her being strong enough to kick them back. '_Then again, it could be her Persona that gives her the extra strength to get through this like with Yosuke's._'

"Chie-Chan is really on fire today, isn't she?" Teddie asked as they ran through the halls before he stiffened as they were about to pass a door. "Wait!"

Jack came to a stop followed by an impatient Chie. "What?" Jack asked seeing Teddie sniffing the door.

"This is it." Teddie said pointing at the door they nearly passed. "This Yukiko girl is right behind here."

"For real?!" Chie asked in relief that Teddie stopped before they missed her. "Well come on."

With that they entered only to stop as they saw both Yukiko and her Shadow in the room.

The room itself looked like a throne room where a king and queen would be in as a huge chandelier was on the ceiling.

"Yukiko!" Chie called out in relief at them finding the real one.

"Shit." Yosuke cursed at seeing her shadow in the room as well. "Two of her."

"_**Oh? Oooooh, what's this?**_" Shadow Yukiko asked at seeing the group before giggling. "_**Three princes are here to see me?! My, my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late?**_"

"Surprise guests?" Jack asked looking at Teddie who gave a shrug.

"_**My, it's getting crowded here.**_" Shadow Yukiko walked forward seductively. "_**Why don't you and I go somewhere else?**_"

Chie glared at the shadow while Yosuke shook his head, trying to focus.

Jack frowned as he felt something was wrong.

"_**A land far, far away, where no one knows me.**_" Shadow Yukiko said in a sultry tone. "_**If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon... Pretty please?**_"

Teddie looked completely entranced. "Oooh. Is this 'scoring a hot stud'?!" He asked looking excited.

Reaching back, Jack smacked the back of his head to snap the bear out of it. "Not now." Jack said trying to figure out what this Shadow's game was.

"Sensei." Teddie complained rubbing his head.

Chie then realized something. "Three princes? Wait, does that include me too?"

Teddie shook his head. "Duh! The third one's gotta be me." He said before Yosuke gave him a deadpanned look.

"Dude, Yukiko doesn't even know you." Yosuke said making Teddie look down in disappointment.

"I'm saying it could be." Teddie muttered poking the ground dejectedly.

Shadow Yukiko gave a chuckle. "_**Chie... Yes, she's my Prince.**_" She said with a smile. "_**She always leads the way. Chie would make a magnificient prince... Or at least, she WAS.**_"

"Was?" Chie asked as Jack saw Yukiko was shaking.

"Oh man, we have to stop this." Jack said about to move forward only for the chandelier to fall cutting them off as a few shadows came out of it causing them to go on the defensive. "This shit is getting old!"

"I hear ya." Yosuke muttered gripping his short swords as Teddie hid to get out of the range of fire.

"_**When it comes down to it, Chie's not good enough.**_" Shadow Yukiko said as if she didn't just cut them off from the real Yukiko. "_**She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!**_"

Jack frowned at how she was saying that before he took a closer look at the Chandelier and saw that it was like a cage.

'_A cage._' Jack's eyes widened.

"She feels caged." Jack said surprising everyone as the attention went to him. "That's what her shadow is saying, she doesn't feel like she's anything but trapped."

"_**Oh the Transfer Student is a smart one.**_" Shadow Yukiko said with a smirk. "_**Maybe he's the prince.**_"

Jack gave a sweat drop at hearing that. '_What?_'

He wasn't expecting that one.

"Yukiko." Chie had a look of sadness at not realizing that about her best friend.

"S-Stop." The real Yukiko stood up not wanting to hear anymore.

Shadow Yukiko smirked, knowing it wouldn't take much. "_**Historic inn? Manager training?!**_" She scoffed in contempt. "_**I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's been decided for me from when I live to when I die.**_"

Jack shook his head back as he saw himself standing in a room of photographs that had him from being a baby to growing up posted on a wall with three familiar words on them.

'_This is starting to sound familiar._' Jack couldn't help but think.

"_**I'm so sick with it!**_" Shadow Yukiko continued shaking her head. "_**To hell with it all!**_"

"That's not true." Yukiko denied sadly.

"_**I just want to go somewhere far away.**_" Shadow Yukiko said smirking as her voice became mocking. "_**Anywhere but here. Someone, please take me away... I can't leave on my own. I'm completely useless.**_"

"Stop, please." Yukiko pleaded grabbing the sides of her head, trying to block out the voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damnit." Yosuke cursed because there was no way for them to get there to prevent it at this rate. "We need to get there."

"B-But all the shadows." Teddie said as Jack switched Plasmids.

"I'm going to do what I did earlier, you guys get Yukiko." Jack said gaining their attention as fire appeared in his hands.

"Whoa wait, you'll get injured." Yosuke said remembering the burnt flesh that Jack had a few floors down.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Jack snapped at him. "It's either this or Yukiko's shadow get's free and kills her."

"Yosuke's right Jack, there has to be a better way." Chie said before she shook her head. "I can become Tomoe and get Yukiko out of there."

"You guys have a limit on your Persona's, it's better to save them for Shadows." Jack argued with her before he blinked and looked at Teddie.

Teddie felt a chill as he took a step back. "W-What are you looking at me for?" He asked hoping it was just his imagination.

"How much do you weigh?" Jack asked causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_**I have no hope on my own and no courage to leave.**_" Shadow Yukiko taunted the real one. "_**So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my prince will come.**_"

When Yukiko didn't say anything, her shadow continued.

"_**I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine!**_" Her Shadow glared at her. "_**As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historic Tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!**_"

"How dare you!" Yukiko said glaring right at her shadow with her fist clenched.

"_**That's how I feel, isn't that right?**_" Shadow Yukiko smirked in satisfaction. "_**Me?**_"

"N-No, you're not-!" Whatever Yukiko was about to say was cut off by a scream of terror.

Both of them turned to see Teddie being flung through the air, thanks to a combination of Jack's Sonic Boom and Yosuke's Garu, with his arms arms waving wildly.

"**GRIZZLY!**"

"_**What the-?!**_" Shadow Yukiko was cut off by Teddie slamming into her.

"Yukiko, get over here!" Chie shouted to her causing her to see them. "Come on!"

"C-Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh..." Teddie looked nervous because one of his paws was on Shadow Yukiko's chest. "Sensei, I think I just found out what scoring was."

"_**You little.**_" Shadow Yukiko snarled causing Teddie to jump off and run away from her in fear.

"Hurry!" Yosuke said as Yukiko was trying to get around the Chandelier.

"_**Oh you're not going anywhere.**_" Shadow Yukiko said as a shadow slammed between Yukiko and the Chandelier. "_**Why would you go back to your cage like that? Don't we deserve better?**_"

"No, you-." Yukiko began as the others tried to warn her. "You're not me!"

"Every fucking time." Jack cursed in annoyance as Shadow Yukiko began to laugh wildly.

"_**Aaaah! This feels wonderful! It's building.**_" Shadow Yukiko said as dark energy surged around her surprising Yukiko. "_**More and more, if this keeps up I'll-... I'll-.**_"

The energy exploded knocking Yukiko into a pillar where she fell unconscious as her shadow was gone along with the Chandelier.

"Where-?" Yosuke asked only for Teddie to scream.

"Up above!"

Looking up, the group tensed when they saw that the shadow was now in the shape of a giant red bird with Yukiko's hair as it was chained to the Chandelier. "Caged Bird." Yosuke said remembering what Jack mentioned earlier. "How do we fight something that can fly?"

"It's chained to the Chandelier so it's movement should be limited." Jack replied as he frowned. "The trick is getting the Chandelier down."

"Yukiko." Chie was looking at her unconscious friend that was behind the Shadow.

"We beat the Shadow first, then we help her." Jack promised causing Chie to nod.

"Right."

"_**I am a Shadow, of your true inner self.**_" Shadow Yukiko said despite the fact the real Yukiko was unconscious. "_**Now my Prince, why don't we dance and go make merry together?**_"

"Garu!" Yosuke shouted as wind shot at the bird but Shadow Yukiko flapped a wing and fire shot back with enough force to turn the wind around and thanks to the wind, the fire got stronger.

"Shit!" Jack ducked but Chie got hit by it and was affected badly as burn marks appeared on her and she was knocked back.

"Chie!" Yosuke shouted in worry.

"Yosuke look out!" Jack called out and Yosuke blinked before the carpet came to life and wrapped around him.

"What the-?! Oh you have to be kidding me!" Yosuke said as the carpet tried to squeeze the life out of him only for Yosuke to use Garu to cut through it.

Thinking that the Chandelier would make a lightning rod, Jack shot his Electro Bolt only to frown that Shadow Yukiko was too far away for any of his attacks to hit her. 'Damn it, I can't hit her at all.'

"_**Oh is that all you can do, Jack-Kun?**_" Shadow Yukiko taunted. "_**A little light show?**_"

"Oh shut it!" Jack looked at Yosuke. "Use Garu to propel me."

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Yosuke looked a little unsure but he gave a nod and did so as Jack switched to Incinerate to fry the bird.

"Take this!" Jack shot fire only to be shocked as Shadow Yukiko absorbed it.

"_**Thanks for the warm-up.**_" Shadow Yukiko taunted as her wings gathered energy. "_**Let me show you how it's done, Agi!**_"

Fire blasted Jack causing him to scream in pain as he was flung across the room, the shield taking the worst of the fire but it broke as he slammed into the wall leaving him dazed.

Chie was just pushing herself up when she saw Jack hit the wall.

"You." Chie was pissed at the Shadow as she focused. "Tomoe!"

Now as her Persona, Chie launched herself at Shadow Yukiko twirling the lance.

"Bufu!"

Shadow Yukiko screamed in pain as ice lanced through her wings knocking the Chandelier down.

"Come on!" Chie said to Yosuke who gave a nod.

"Got it!"

"Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouted as he became his Persona and as Shadow Yukiko was pushing herself up she got kicked back by Yosuke and Chie twirled her lance slicing through the left wing causing Shadow Yukiko to scream in pain.

Pushing himself up with a lot of difficulty as his shield was repairing itself, Jack saw what was going on and he unsheathed his sword before running forward.

'_I brought a sword to a Giant Monster fight... Man I feel inadequate right now._' Jack thought as he powered up his Electro Bolt and flung it at Shadow Yukiko electrocuting her.

"_**Enough!**_" Shadow Yukiko shot at Jack thinking he was the weak link due to not having a Persona. "_**You are going down!**_"

"Ugh." Yukiko slowly opened her eyes in pain as she saw the scene in front of her. '_W-What?_'

"I've heard that quite a bit already." Jack commented as he switched to Winter Blast and shot icicles spearing the Shadow causing it to scream in rage. "Now!"

"Garu!"

"Bufu!"

Shadow Yukiko was knocked through the wall reverting back to her original form.

Jack smirked before turning back to his friends as they reverted back to normal. "I'm surprised you guys managed to keep in your Persona forms for so long." He commented sheathing his sword.

"I know." Yosuke said looking at his hands in confusion. "Last time I could barely keep in mine for a few seconds."

"It's because you're getting stronger." Teddie interjected causing them to turn and look at him in confusion.

"Stronger?" Chie asked with a raised brow.

A pained grunt caused them to turn and see Yukiko pushing herself up and they dropped their curiosity to run over.

"Yukiko, are you hurt?" Chie asked in concern. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"C-Chie?" Yukiko asked making sure it was her because she saw her as Tomoe a second ago.

A soft noise caused them to turn to see that the Shadow was awake.

"No." Yukiko glared at it. "I'm not-."

"**HELL NO!**" Jack shouted surprising them. "We are not going through that shit again!"

"What?" Yukiko asked in surprise.

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-San." Yosuke said wanting to end this as well. "Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves."

"But." Yukiko wasn't so sure before Chie looked down.

"Y-Yukiko." Chie said as her shoulders shook. "I'm sorry."

Yukiko looked at Chie in surprise, wondering what she was sorry about.

"I was so self-centered that... I never understood what you were going through." Chie said as tears began streaming down her face. "I'm your friend and I still... I'm so sorry."

Yosuke went to say something only for Jack to shake his head.

"Chie." Yukiko said not expecting this.

"I was always jealous of you Yukiko." Chie admitted crying freely now. "You had everything that I didn't... That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely. I wanted you to need me when in reality I was the one who needed you."

Looking back at Jack and Yosuke, Chie continued.

"I can't do anything right on my own... I've caused so much trouble for Yosuke and the others." Chie said turning back to Yukiko. "If you weren't by my side, I wouldn't know what to do."

Rubbing her eyes, Chie was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Yukiko giving her a small smile. "I never saw the real you either." Yukiko said softly. "I was too busy trying to find an easy way out."

With that said, Yukiko slowly walked over to her shadow.

"'I want to run away' ... 'I want someone to save me.'... You're right, those feelings are a part of me too." Yukiko said to Shadow Yukiko before hugging her. "I understand now... You're me."

Shadow Yukiko gave a nod as a smile reached across her face and a bright light filled the room.

When it died down in the place of the shadow was a beautiful woman dressed in pink with yellow eyes and short hair with pink feathered wings connected to her arms and back.

When it disappeared a blue card appeared in Yukiko's hand.

"Konohana Sakuya." Yukiko whispered as the name went through her head before she fell to her knees.

"Yukiko!" Chie ran to her in worry.

"What's wrong?" Yosuke asked as Jack shook his head.

"The same thing that happened with you two." Jack said with a sigh. "She just got her Persona."

"I'm just a little tired." Yukiko said not sure what Jack meant. "Y-You all came to rescue me?"

"Of course." Chie said to her helping the girl up.

"No way we would leave you here." Yosuke said with a smile.

After a second, Yukiko gave a smile. "Thanks."

"So who is the Grizzly who dumped you in here in the first place?" Teddie asked causing Yukiko to get a good look at him now that the mess was over.

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked before tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What are you?"

"I'm beary much a bear." Teddie said with a wave.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." Yukiko said cupping her chin.

Yosuke sighed. "See that? Everything you do causes confusion so zip it."

"Your oppression is unbearable!" Teddie said in anger.

Jack sighed and took a Tupari out of his bag to recharge his Eve as Chie spoke up. "Look I want to find out who did this to Yukiko, but I'd rather get her out of here first."

"Good call." Jack said taking a sip of the Tupari as he felt some energy return to him. "Let's go."

"Wait, you're just going to abandon me here?!" Teddie asked in shock causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"How's that possible, you live here don't you?" Yosuke asked causing Teddie to look down.

"You have a point there." Teddie said looking down. "It's just that-..."

Yukiko gave a smile and walked forward rubbing his fur. "I'm sorry, I'll come back to see you later alright?"

"Y-Yukiko-Chan is beary nice." Teddie said with a stream of tears on his face.

"Okay this is getting weird." Yosuke said with an eye twitch as Jack agreed with him.

"Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were all at the Junes Food Court to rest up after getting out of the TV.

Surprisingly, the injuries on Yosuke and Chie disappeared as soon as they came out much to Jack's annoyance.

It seemed that was one of the benefits to having a Persona.

"Yukiko are you alright?" Chie asked as she was quiet for a bit. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

"No, I'm just a little tired." Yukiko reassured her.

"Do you remember anything before this all happened?" Jack asked hoping that they could catch who did this today, but his hope was dashed when Yukiko shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't remember anything."

"Well no worries, you're safe and that's more then enough." Chie said making Jack and Yosuke give a nod.

"But there's no mistake that Yukiko-San was-um... Attacked the same way as the last two victims." Yosuke said with his arms crossed. "And I think the one we saw on the Midnight Channel wasn't the real Yukiko-San, but her shadow."

"I think we realized that when we saw met her Shadow." Jack commented taking a drink of his Tupari.

"Uh Jack-Kun." Yukiko looked at him. "You don't have a Persona right?"

Chie explained a few things to Yukiko when they were on their way out of the TV.

Jack shook his head while Yosuke gaped at how she called Jack 'Kun'.

"Then how did you do that stuff in there?" Yukiko asked and both Yosuke and Chie looked curiously at Jack wanting to know as well.

Jack just calmly took a sip of his drink. "Now that is a secret." He said with his tone saying he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh come on." Chie complained as Yosuke shook his head.

Yukiko blinked at hearing that one.

"What kind of person could be doing this though?" Yosuke asked with a sigh considering that Jack wasn't going to say anything more on his abilities. "It's making my head spin."

Jack's eyes widened as he thought of a possibility. "You guys don't think that maybe whoever is doing this has a Persona do you?"

"That's a scary thought." Yosuke said sounding disturbed. "We have enough trouble with Shadows."

"Look, we can go over it another day." Chie said although her tone showed she was as concerned about that possibility just as much as they were. "We need Yukiko to rest up."

"Right, when she's rested we can talk about this more." Jack said pushing himself up.

"I'll get her home." Chie said to him. "See you guys later."

Jack gave a nod as Chie helped Yukiko up and they slowly walked off. "We should get some rest too." He said to Yosuke. "It would do no good discussing the case if we're to exhausted to think clearly."

"Yeah... And Jack." Yosuke smiled at him. "You're a pretty good leader."

Jack blinked in surprise as Yosuke left with him still standing in the Junes Courtyard.

"I'm not a good leader." Jack muttered shaking his head.

"Are you?" A familiar voice spoke up followed by another one.

"Or are you not?"

Frowning, Jack turned to see the Lutece Twins sitting right where the group was a second ago.

"It's a matter of perspective." Robert said taking a sip of one of the drinks.

"What is it this time?" Jack asked tired and annoyed.

Robert asked holding up a coin. "Heads?"

Rosalind continued. "Or Tails?"

"What?" Jack was baffled by the random question.

"Same coin."

"Different side."

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked looking between them.

"Like we said, it's a matter of perspective." Rosalind said to Jack. "And you may want to answer that."

A buzzing caused Jack to jump as he pulled out his phone to see a text from Nanako asking if he could pick up a few groceries.

Looking up, Jack was annoyed to see the Lutece Twins were gone.

"I swear I might put a bell on them someday." Jack muttered in annoyance.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as short as it was, I think I'm done doing two parters with the dungeons so I can keep the chapters long.**

** But anyways Yukiko has faced her shadow, Jack is starting to annoy his allies with his constant avoiding the issue of how he does what he does and now they are waiting for Yukiko to recover before going over the case more.**

** That will give Jack some time to rest and explore Inaba a bit more.**

** Then again if the Lutece Twins keep popping in, relaxing will be the furthest thing from Jack's mind.**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** Ultima-Owner: Yes to both of them.**

** Mad Thought: Yeah, cameos are tough to do but worth it in the end.**

** Reven228: Thanks and yes the drive will continue... I've been playing this game a bit more on my Vista and I keep getting the damn neutral ending even though I know how the true ending is. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I got into typing some of my other stories a bit.**

** Guest1: Yeah, I nearly forgot about Teddie wondering about his origins so I needed a way to bring that in and I figured it would be a good time for Kanji's small cameo. Kanji will show up again in the next chapter allowing for Jack to get the name. Like I said I wanted to do some things different from the game and I figured why not a job at the bookstore to do so? The other social link at a job I know of is the Hospital one. Naoto views Jack as an 'unknown variable' so you can expect some more meetings between the two so Naoto can learn if Jack is a danger or not. So true on Rise's fight because Jack is the bigger threat despite not having a Persona like the others. I think he will have some flashbacks to Dr. Steinman when they meet Naoto's shadow. As for Jack not freaking out, remember when I said that Tenebaum got rid of the 'Would you Kindly' program? I figured she probably put another one in there to help Jack deal with the stress without him realizing it. I'll have to think about something for Margaret in the future but Marie's will come soon. And hopefully the boss fight was good as well as Teddie's small flying session.**

** Alright that's enough out of me.**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Day of Relaxation

**Sorry for the wait on this story, had trouble keeping what I had typed before saying screw it and began using Google Drive.**

**Just a warning, this chapter is mostly a filler with Jack resting after Yukiko's Dungeon.**

_**Chapter 10: A Day of Relaxation**_

Jack was yawning as he and Nanako watched TV.

Just earlier that day, he went into the TV with Yosuke and Chie to save Yukiko Amagi who went missing and they were successful after a long fight with the girl's shadow.

'_I don't get paid enough for this._' Jack silently mused. '_Then again I don't get paid at all._'

But he felt relief right now.

They actually prevented a murder.

"I'm back." Dojima's voice called as the door opened.

"He's home!" Nanako stood up to greet him only to stop.

Jack was surprised when Nanako chose to hide behind him. "Huh?"

"Hello!" A new voice called and Jack looked over to see Adachi, the guy who puked at the dead body on the day Jack came to Inaba, walking in. "What's up?"

"Um, hi?" Jack asked seeing why Nanako was shy all of a sudden.

Dojima walked past Adachi with a bag that was most likely dinner. "We got off at the same time for once so I brought him along with me." He explained to their confused looks.

"I'm the guy who's been your Dad's slave since spring." Adachi said assuming that Jack was Dojima's son along with Nanako being the daughter. "Tohru Adachi."

"I can still work you harder you know." Dojima said a little annoyed by that remark.

"Haha, good one sir." Adachi said but his smile turned sheepish when he saw that Dojima was serious. "Ha...Ha."

Shaking his head, Dojima turned to the other two. "Come on, let's eat."

"Hey man, isn't it great how that Yukiko girl turned up?" Adachi asked Dojima as they were eating their food which was Miso Soup, Sushi and a box of Bento. "But I have to say, she isn't quite off the hook yet."

Jack looked up at that before looking back down at his food, something that Dojima was quick to notice but Adachi continued.

"It's weird, the girl says that she doesn't remember anything when she was missing, that says to me that she's hiding something-." Dojima smacked the back of his head

"Dumb ass, learn to shut your mouth." Dojima warned him.

"Sorry." Adachi muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Jack winced a bit, feeling sorry for Adachi. "So Yukiko was found?" He asked pretending to be curious. "Chie was worried sick in school today."

"Yes, her family is overjoyed to find her-." Adachi began only for Dojima to give him a look causing him to quiet down.

"Right well now that his missing person case is done with, I may be able to take Golden Week off." Dojima said reminding Jack that the week after next would be the holidays.

"Really?!" Nanako asked in excitement at hearing that.

"Yeah, anywhere you want to go?" Dojima asked her with a smile.

"Let's have a picnic lunch." Nanako said with a smile at the thought of spending Golden Week with her Dad.

"Good idea, we've been eating enough processed food as it is." Dojima said with a sigh. "If only I was better at cooking healthy food for you."

"Isn't that what this guy is for?" Adachi joked placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Good idea." Dojima chuckled a bit. "You can't be any worse then me at cooking."

Jack gave a sweat drop before he sighed. '_Well I was thinking about looking up cooking anyways._' He thought to himself before giving a nod. "I'll see what I can do."

"Hey can we have it at Junes?" Nanako asked curiously before singing. "Junes, Junes, Junes!"

"Wow, she must love Junes." Adachi commented with a chuckle.

"You sure you want to go to Junes for Golden Week?" Dojima asked with a raised brow. "We can do that anytime."

Jack sighed but he had a small smile.

At least dinner was proving to be lively for once.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack was in his room later that night with a book out as he had a pen.

He decided to keep a Journal to keep track of what has happened as well as vent in it a bit so he wouldn't go crazy from keeping it all inside.

It was in English of course because Dojima hasn't practiced his English for awhile and he didn't want his Uncle to find it.

'_Let's see... Today's the Twenty-Third of April._' Jack thought as he wrote the Date before he got started writing everything that has happened in the two weeks he's been there.

He was just getting to the part when they met Teddie when he stopped.

'_Something doesn't feel right._' Jack thought to himself with a frown.

Standing up, Jack looked out the window to see nothing.

Closing it, he looked around his room before he saw his TV come on.

Quickly checking the time, Jack saw it was midnight and he frowned because it usually only came on when it rained.

Looking at the TV, Jack's eyes widened when he saw Rapture on the TV with a familiar figure on it, but then it turned off before he could look closer.

'_What the fuck?!_' Jack thought in horror.

Why was Rapture on the TV?!

Who did he just see?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Needless to say, Jack didn't get much sleep that night after what he saw and school passed by slowly before he was heading to work at the Bookstore.

'_Why the hell would Rapture be on TV?_' Jack thought to himself before shaking his head. '_No, it couldn't be._'

"You're early, Jack-Kun." Mr. Fumio said as he was on a small ladder placing a book on a high shelf.

"I figured I could see if you need any help." Jack said to his boss.

Mr. Fumio gratefully took him up on that offer. "It would be great if you could sweep while I finish sorting through the books." He said as Jack gave a nod.

"Sure thing." Jack said walking to the supply closet to get the broom out.

It was weird that he found sweeping relaxing, but hey he wasn't fighting for his life so that's probably why.

"Oh." Fumio cried out causing Jack to look to see the man holding his back in pain.

Quickly dropping the broom, Jack ran over. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Fumio said waving the concern off. "I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"How long have you been working today?" Jack asked as Fumio chuckled.

"Since dawn." Fumio said with a smile. "I figured I might as well keep myself busy."

'Keep him busy?' Jack thought before frowning. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Jack-Kun." Fumio said to him with a grateful look. "Thank you for asking."

"If you're sure." Jack said returning to sweeping before the door opened to show that same teen with that Keychain that Jack met that other day.

"Mr. Fumio, you in here?" He called out as Fumio looked over before giving a small smile.

"Ah Kanji-Kun how are you doing?" Fumio asked as he walked up to him. "You here to pick up your books?"

"Y-Yeah." Kanji looked a little embarrassed as Fumio walked to his office where he held books that were requested while Kanji looked around before seeing Jack and he took a step back in surprise.

"Nice to see you again." Jack greeted to be nice as he continued sweeping.

"You're that guy from the TV Aisle." Kanji said in surprise.

"And you're the guy with the rabbit key-chain." Jack returned as Kanji glared.

"I said it wasn't mine." Kanji said a little loudly.

"Look, Kanji right?" Jack asked to make sure he heard the name right as the blonde gave a nod. "I don't care if it's your Keychain or not, if it is fine if not oh well."

Kanji looked away a bit.

"So the names Jack." Jack decided to introduce himself. "Jack Dewitt."

Kanji looked perplexed. "That's a weird name." He said thoughtfully. "You foreign?"

"I am." Jack said knowing he may get that a lot in Inaba. "New York City to be exact."

"Huh, never been to America before." Kanji said wondering how it would be before Mr. Fumio came back with books that Jack had to do a double take to make sure he saw them right.

The books were about sewing and knitting.

Something he didn't expect from Kanji due to how he looked.

… But hey, appearances could be deceiving.

Seeing the double take, Kanji glowered. "T-They're not for me, they're for my Mom who runs the Textile Shop." He said desperately trying to defend himself.

Jack instead chuckled. "You're a pretty interesting person." He said with a shake of his head.

Although for some odd reason, Kanji looked a little red at hearing that and took off confusing Jack.

Kanji had to run back in, to give Mr. Fumio the money before he ran back out.

Mr. Fumio was chuckling, although he had a sad look as if he knew what that was about before looking at Jack. "Kanji-Kun is a pretty complicated person." He said to Jack. "He doesn't have many friends."

'_I wonder why._' Jack thought shaking his head remembering how Kanji acted so defensively.

"Well I was actually going to close early today so you can go after you finish sweeping." Fumio said earning a look of disbelief from Jack.

"I just got here." Jack said in shock but Fumio already had his mind made up causing Jack to sigh before there was a flash of light.

"_**Thou arte I... And I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth.**_"

'_Again?_' Jack thought as his shield showed itself a bit before going away.

Seeing how Fumio was leaving, Jack sighed before his phone rang.

Checking it, he saw it was Yosuke. "Yes?"

"_Hey Jack, you want to hang out?_" Yosuke asked and Jack was tempted to say no but he didn't really have anything else planned for the day.

'_Plus we are working together on the Case._' Jack thought before coming to a decision. "Sure, where to?"

"_How about Souzai Daigaku's?_" Yosuke asked and Jack recognized that as the Steak Skewer place.

"Sure thing, it's nearby where I'm at."

"_Then I'll see you there, partner._" Yosuke said hanging up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man these things are tough." Jack commented as he tried to tear into a Steak Skewer as he and Yosuke sat outside the shop at the table.

Yosuke gave a laugh. "Sticking chunks of steak in croquettes, man this really is the country huh?" He asked with a smile. "It's good but you do have a point on it being tough."

"Yeah." Jack said still trying to tear into his.

"Chie called these things 'juicy' and 'tender'." Yosuke said doing finger quotes for those two words. "What kind of teeth does she have?"

"No clue, but from what I've heard she does really love any kind of meat." Jack commented with a chuckle before going quiet.

He just couldn't stop thinking about seeing Rapture on the TV.

"Jack?" Yosuke looked a little worried. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Jack said shaking his head. "Just didn't get much sleep after yesterday."

"Yeah that's right, but we should be proud." Yosuke said grinning. "All four of us prevented a murder."

"Yeah." Jack said with a nod.

Preventing a murder was nice compared to what he's done in Rapture.

"How long before Yukiko is fine enough to come back to school?" Jack questioned due to wanting to ask her a bit more on what happened when she was kidnapped.

"Maybe two or three days, honestly you'll have to ask Chie that." Yosuke answered before two women walked by but they stopped and looked at Yosuke before continuing.

They weren't bothering with being quiet as both Jack and Yosuke could hear their conversation. "He's from Junes… Yasogami High School, right?"

"His Classmate… Sato-San? Went out of business."

"This Shopping District could disappear and yet…"

That was when they were far enough for them not to hear the next few words.

"Sorry about that." Yosuke said with a smile but Jack could see sadness in his eyes. "You know me, I'm infamous around here."

"It must be tough." Jack said actually feeling some sympathy for Yosuke.

He was still pissed about when he fought his Shadow, but he could see why he acted the way he did.

"Nah, it's not really." Yosuke denied with a shake of his head. "It's mainly my parents, I'm not personally involved, anyways there's nothing I can do about it."

Then Yosuke laughed with a shrug.

"I don't think there's anyone in Inaba that doesn't know me at school or around town." Yosuke said looking back to where those women walked off to. "Not that I mind… It just sucks that I have to watch my manners."

"They don't know you." Jack said causing Yosuke to look at him in confusion.

"Yeah they do."

"No, they think they know you." Jack said looking right at Yosuke. "The only people who do know you are your parents, Chie, Teddie and I."

"Right you and Teddie were there with my Shadow." Yosuke said giving a nod now seeing what he meant. "They don't know the real me… But who cares I have friends who do know the real me."

As Yosuke said that, Jack looked away not sure how to feel at being called a friend.

"Still this croquette is damn good, right?" Yosuke asked to change the conversation causing Jack to smirk.

"You have a one-track mind don't you?"

"If you think I'm bad, you should see Chie when she gets her steak."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack was sitting in the floodplains by himself holding his stomach.

He and Yosuke ended up ordering and eating more croquettes until they were stuffed and decided to head home.

But Jack saw the sunset reflecting off the water on the way and he decided to stay for that.

He felt silly but on being in nothing but darkness in Rapture, he missed the sun, even if it was two days in there.

Grabbing a stone, Jack lobbed it and watched as it skipped a few times on the surface causing small ripples.

"What are you doing?"

Jack jumped in surprise and turned to see Marie from the Velvet Room. "Man you can be pretty quiet." He muttered but he frowned.

Why was she there?

Marie gave a shrug. "I wasn't, you just weren't paying attention." She said to him. "So what were you just doing with the rock?"

"The rock?" Jack asked in confusion. "Skipping Stones."

"Why?"

"To pass the time?" Jack said not sure what to make of her. "You want to try?"

Marie had her arms crossed, not coming over to do so as Jack skipped another stone.

"So what are you doing outside the Velvet Room?" Jack asked curiously as he watched this stone skip four times. "Considering Igor and Margaret never left there as far as I'm concerned it's a surprise to see you out of it."

"Long Nose said I could venture out." Marie answered him. "It's stuffy in there."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I bet it is." He said remembering it.

Marie just stood there as Jack skipped another stone before walking forward and threw one in only for it to sink.

"Was it to heavy?" Marie wondered curiously.

Jack raised a brow, not sure what to say before shrugging. "It's all in the wrist." He said picking one up. "Watch."

Showing how he moved his wrist, Jack did so again and the stone skipped.

Tilting her head, Marie did the same and this time she managed to have it skip twice. "Hey I did it."

Jack gave a nod although he shook his head.

She was weird.

Then again, who was he to talk?

That was when the flash of light went off again.

"_**Thou arte I... And I am thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth.**_"

'_Twice in one day?_' Jack thought in surprise as Marie didn't see it.

He watched as she continued to skip stones, getting better with each try before Jack stood up and yawned. "I need to head home or my Uncle will be wondering where I am." He said waving to her. "See ya around, Marie."

Marie gave a nod as she continued.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome home." Nanako greeted as Jack walked in.

"Hey Nanako." Jack said giving a genuine smile at his cousin before looking around. "Uncle Dojima is still at work?"

Nanako gave a nod as Jack gave a sigh before seeing a book out on the table.

"Doing your homework?" Jack asked curiously sitting next to her.

Nanako gave another nod. "Math, it's hard."

Jack gave a chuckle remembering how he reacted to homework at her age.

His Mom had to force him to sit down and do it.

"You want any help?" Jack asked but Nanako shook her head.

"It's alright, I have to learn it myself." Nanako said surprising Jack before she fidgeted. "Do you want to watch a movie after I'm done?"

Jack gave a shrug. "Why not?" He said as Nanako beamed and continued her work.

It was at least a half-hour before Nanako finished and she picked out a movie.

"So what movie?" Jack asked curiously before seeing she picked out a Disney Movie.

"The Lion King." Nanako answered with a smile. "Dad used to watch this with me all the time."

"Haven't seen that movie in years." Jack rubbed the back of his head as they began to watch it and about an hour into the movie, Jack felt Nanako lean next to him and he looked to see she was asleep.

Blinking, Jack shifted a bit but Nanako held on before he sighed and allowed her to use him as a pillow.

"Mom." Nanako muttered in her sleep surprising Jack and he saw a tear slide down her face.

Jack frowned as he remembered his Mom and Grandpa saying that something happened to Nanako's Mom but they never said exactly what happened as he gently hugged his little cousin and went back to watching the movie.

He didn't last much longer, falling asleep and when the end credits were rolling, Dojima entered yawning.

But he stopped at seeing the scene in front of him with Nanako hugging Jack in her sleep.

Slowly walking towards them, Dojima saw the Lion King on the TV and he gave a sad smile as he saw what happened before ejecting the movie.

Looking back towards the sleeping pair, Dojima got out a blanket and covered them before gently ruffling Nanako's hair.

Taking a step back, Dojima briefly wondered where he put his camera.

This would make a great picture to send to Elizabeth.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well it's not much but I hope you enjoyed this small filler chapter with Jack making two more Social Links as well as resting from the incident with Yukiko's Shadow.**

**Now for the Reviews.**

**Reven228: Alright thanks for that and thanks, I'm happy that the pacing is going great.**

**Mad Thought: Thank you.**

**Ultima Owner: Thanks, I figured it would be funny if I did that.**

**Guest1: Thanks, I had trouble typing the bit with Yukiko because I didn't want to overdo it, but I'm happy you liked it. So true on Yosuke dodging a bullet with that. So true on it being disturbing with Fontaine spying on Jack without Booker and Elizabeth knowing. I figured using Teddie as a projectile would make a great addition to the chapter, as for him 'scoring', well when he asked Yu/Souji what 'Scoring' was, I figured that would make a funny scene. I was typing something different when I did Shadow Yukiko's introduction, just to mix it up a bit. Thanks for liking the boss fight, I think they'll get easier to type as I go on with more characters to fight instead of focusing on one or two of them. Hopefully I did Kanji well in his small interaction with Jack in the bookstore and Naoto will show up in the next chapter when I do type it. Yeah it was nice of Tenebaum to give Jack something to deal with the stress of Rapture otherwise he would be insane at this point. Good idea on Margaret's interaction but hopefully you liked the small interaction between Jack and Marie, I'll do more in the future.**

**Meanjojo: Thanks, I figured the Teddy Projectile would be funny and yes the reactions would be funny if the group met the Lutece Twins… It'll be hard to type that but hopefully I'll get it done.**

**Matt: I actually planned to do a Yugioh 5D's Tag Force story with the RWBY cards after the GX one… If I finish it.**

**Guest2: That was basically what this chapter was about, didn't expect anyone to guess it.**

**StoriesUnleashed: Haha, thanks it's pretty cool to have this story so well liked. Considering the differences of free will between both games I wasn't sure how it would work. Now as for the mistakes I'm horrible at grammar and I've began using Google Drive for my stories considering my Microsoft Word kept losing what I had 'Reason why this took so long to update due to rewriting it three times.' so the spelling should be better. As for the two days, well the city is actually smaller than how one would think, especially considering how Jack didn't stop to rest in doing so (The Plasmids kept him going and alert, that's my explanation for that one). Plus there wasn't really that much to do with Jack trying to get out so one could get through the whole thing in two days if they are proficient enough. As for waiting for a plane, well rescue choppers were probably still looking on the second day when they got up there so that's how they were found. As for story details, I admit I could do better on that but when I get into typing, I sometimes forget, sorry about that.**

**Now for your questions. 1) Hmm that's a tough one… I would say maybe in his fifties. 2) Yes he was adopted. 3) They never told him due to the Columbia Incident being done with and them wanting to get on with their lives. 4) No Jack doesn't know about it which is why he's confused on why he wasn't insane at this point. 5) Well the plane crash will be linked, but Andrew Ryan disappeared from the world years ago so chances are no one remembers him. 6) I plan to do that eventually yes. 7) Now there's an interesting idea, that would be great to do. 8) They will eventually.**

**Now for your suggestions. 1) I may have them show up in the story later. 2) Give Yosuke his what? 3) That would actually make a good gift for Nanako from Jack in this story. 4) Man you actually guessed that one. 5) Possibly. 6) Well I actually have his Persona already planned as well as his Shadow, but that would be an ironic twist. 7) … In all honesty I completely forgot about the tattoos.**


	11. Chapter 11: Reviewing Events

_**Chapter 11: Reviewing Events**_

"What?" Jack asked as he was standing in the front of the school with Yosuke and Chie after class ended.

Yukiko was still being kept home after everything that happened with her being kidnapped.

"Come on, please?" Chie asked clasping her hands together. "They really need another player."

"Chie, I don't do sports." Jack said calmly looking at her like she was crazy. "Plus we have those murders to investigate."

"She won't give up." Yosuke said with a sigh. "Chie got me signed up for Soccer earlier."

Jack raised a brow and looked back at Chie. "Well think of it like training." Chie said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"It's like this." Chie said as she was moving in place. "I stay fit with practicing Kung-Fu, you and Yosuke need to keep your stamina up if we do this. Plus both Soccer and Basketball require endurance as well as Hand-Eye Coordination."

"I can't even use my hands." Yosuke complained earning a look from Chie causing him to quickly cover his crotch.

Jack chuckled in amusement. "I'm guessing you still haven't taken my advice on the cup?"

"Shut it." Yosuke countered at that being brought up.

"Anyways." Chie said getting the conversation back on track. "We also have to look like normal students so people won't ask questions."

On hearing that Jack frowned.

It was true that keeping in shape would help with them going through the TV World, plus if he was on the Basketball Team as well as his job he could use them as cover for if they needed to go in the world.

'_And I did want to be normal again._' Jack thought remembering his reluctance to getting involved in the first place.

All of that in mind, Jack gave a sigh. "Alright what do I do-?"

He didn't get to finish as Chie grabbed both his arm and began dragging him towards the Gymnasium of the school while Yosuke left to head towards Soccer.

'_What did I get myself into?_' Jack thought, biting back a groan.

He was actually planning on heading to the Velvet Room to look into something.

But he guess it could wait until after he signs up for Basketball.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack looked a little out of place as their Gym Teacher, a dark haired man wearing a red tracksuit called for attention as there were only three people on the Basketball Team, much to Jack's confusion.

"Alright listen up, you have a new teammate." The Gym Teacher called out gaining their attention. "You all know Jack Dewitt, right? He's from the states so I'm sure he has some moves he's just waiting to show off!"

Jack gave him a glance wondering if he should say he's never played Basketball much.

"I'd say this season is in the bag, I'm thinking about making him captain-."

"I haven't played Basketball before." Jack said on hearing that causing the Gym Teacher to give a start.

"Oh uh… Nevermind." He said looking a little embarrassed as the other three chuckled a bit. "Why don't you say something to the team?"

Giving a nod, Jack looked forward. "It's nice to meet you." He said giving a small bow as he remembered some Japanese Culture.

"Just go easy on us, kay?" One of the Basketball Players teased although he wasn't being a jerk about it.

With that done, the Gym Teacher left as Jack was being shown how to dribble the ball as they shot hoops, but the practice only lasted a few minutes for some odd reason as he was left alone with another teen.

"Hey." The purple haired teen greeted. "So how was your first day of practice?"

"... Short." Jack said a little put off.

"Yeah, they don't really stick around." The teen said sounding a little annoyed. "Heck, most of the team don't show up for some practices."

'_That explains why it was only us four._' Jack realized.

"Oh, I'm Kou Ichijo second year, same as you." The teen introduced himself holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Jack said accepting the handshake.

"It's great to see someone else take an interest in joining the team." Kou said leaving Jack to decide not to say that Chie nearly forced him to join. "Even if you haven't played before you'll love it here."

"Kou, you done yet?" Another teen came in in a blue tracksuit as he had short brown hair and a bandage on his nose. "I had to help that Hanamura Kid with putting the gear away."

"The Soccer Team forced the job on him again?" Kou asked with a look of annoyance.

"Yeah, I keep telling them not to." The teen said with the same look before seeing Jack. "Is this the new guy?"

"Jack Dewitt." Jack introduced himself as he frowned. "What's going on with Yosuke?"

"He a friend of yours?" The teen asked in surprise earning a what seemed to be hesitant nod. "The Soccer Team haven't really accepted Hanamura as a part of the team, most of their parents own stores in the shopping district-."

"That's hardly his fault." Kou spoke up shaking his head.

"I know." The teen sighed. "That's why I've been helping him putting the gear away, I invited him to spend some time with us but he said he had to do a shift at Junes."

"Tough luck."

"Yeah." The teen turned back to Jack. "Daisuke Nagase, nice to meet you."

"Same." Jack said as he wondered if he should interfere with what was happening with Yosuke before deciding not to.

Yosuke could handle himself, plus he would ask Jack not to get involved anyways.

"I'm the Captain of the Soccer Team and a Second Year." Daisuke continued. "Kou and I go way back."

Kou gave a laugh. "Yeah, too far back." He said with a grin. "I'm getting sick of seeing your face."

Daisuke returned the chuckle before looking around. "I take it that everyone left early again today?"

"Yeah." Kou said with a grim frown. "I suggested we help Jack get his skills caught up but they said it was too tiring."

"Skills caught up?" Daisuke turned to Jack questioningly.

"Never played Basketball before." Jack said with a shrug. "Plus I don't mind."

"Yeah but we could've done more than just take a few shots." Kou muttered as he sighed. "But I should probably stop before I scare Jack off with my bitching."

Jack gave a snort. "Trust me, it'll take more than your bitching to scare me." He said causing Kou to let out a bark of laughter.

"You're alright."

Jack felt a pull in his gut as he saw a flash of light. '_Not again._' He thought as his shields flared up.

"_**Thou arte I... And I am thou…**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond…**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth.**_"

"Anyways, Practices are on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." Kou continued as if nothing happened, which was true for him. "It's a simple sport but I think you'll love it."

"Got it." Jack said before Kou sighed.

"But on rainy days there's no practice due to the other clubs taking over the Gym." Kou said shaking his head. "And we don't have practice a week before Exams."

Jack gave a nod thinking he could work with that schedule.

"Are you stuck polishing balls again?" Daisuke asked suddenly confusing Jack.

"Yeah, while they go to their parties, I get to stay here and play with balls." Kou said off-handedly. "I loooove them balls."

Jack couldn't help the amused snort that escaped on hearing that.

"... Man, I want to go party too." Kou finally admitted as they all chuckled.

'_This is actually better than what I thought it would be._' Jack thought as Daisuke made an offer to help.

Deciding to be a nice guy instead of being an ass and leaving, Jack gave the offer as well.

Kou gave a grin that showed his thanks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was beginning to set by the time Jack left the Gym, saying goodbye to Kou and Daisuke.

He made a dash for the Shopping District and saw the Velvet Room Door and quickly walked in.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said and he was by himself surprising Jack. "How may I help you today?"

"You said I could look at my allies Persona's?" Jack got straight to the point as Igor waved a hand a the various Tarot Cards floated up and Jack blinked as he saw others besides Yosuke and Chie.

Kou and Daisuke were both the Arcana of Strength according to one card strangely enough, while Mr. Fumio was the Fool and Marie was Aeon.

Blinking in shock as he saw that, Jack turned back to Yosuke and Chie's, seeing Yukiko with them.

Yosuke was the Magician Arcana with the Persona Jiraiya and he could see the various abilities that Yosuke had.

Garu was a basic wind attack along with Dia which could actually heal minor injuries and Sukukaja, energy that can speed him up.

There was one called Trafuri which could actually teleport a person out of a place they were.

Pretty useful there.

Looking from his to Chie's Chariot Arcana along with her Persona Tomoe, he saw Bufu the basic Ice attack along with Skewer, an obvious attack with the lance when she was Tomoe as well as Tarukaja, something that could increase how strong her attack was but it took some time to focus.

Finally he looked at Yukiko's Priestess Arcana with her Persona Konohana Sakuya to see that she also knew Dia, along with Agi the basic fire attack, Me Patra it was another ability that can clear the head if it gets filled with confusion, anger or fear as well as Maragi, the same as Agi but it had more reach.

Although with Yukiko it said the Social Link wasn't established so it was pretty blurry compared to Yosuke and Chie's.

'_Was not expecting this._' Jack thought as he was able to see what abilities they had as he looked back towards Igor to see he was still smirking.

"I trust everything is to your liking?" Igor asked as Jack gave a hesitant nod.

"Yeah." Jack said looking back at them

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was quiet when Jack got home and he saw why as Nanako was asleep on the couch looking like she was waiting for Dojima.

Giving a frown, Jack walked towards her and gently carried her to her room, taking some time to tuck her in before leaving as he sat on the futon in his room and turned the TV on.

He doesn't know how he'll speak with Dojima, but he has too soon.

The man needed to get his head out of his ass before he ended up pushing his daughter away from him.

Having the TV set on the cooking channel, Jack began to take some notes on how to cook as he was getting tired of take-out.

As he did so, Jack paused as he remembered how he saw Rapture on the TV the other night.

'_Was that real or was it in my head._' Jack thought remembering how Yosuke and Chie didn't say anything about it so it's possible he imagined it.

Stopping as his phone rang, Jack answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Partner, how did Basketball go?_" Yosuke's voice came through.

"It went fine despite the fact that half the team didn't show." Jack said with a frown. "I met Daisuke though."

Yosuke went silent as he heard the tone in Jack's voice.

"How long has the Soccer Team been forcing you to put the gear up?" Jack asked curiously.

"_They're just joking around._" Yosuke said not wanting to get into that. "_I called for a different reason though._"

"Really?" Jack asked deciding not to push Yosuke on the Soccer Issue otherwise he might push with Jack's abilities.

"_Yeah, Chie called me and said Yukiko was going to be back to school tomorrow._" Yosuke explained as Jack blinked in surprise.

"That's good." Jack said with a nod, a little relieved. "We'll meet up on the roof of the school to discuss the case if that's alright."

"_Got it Partner._" Yosuke said with a grin. "_Man I'll be happy when this case is closed._"

"I hear ya." Jack said stretching as he looked back at the cooking channel. "The sooner we catch this bastard the better off things will be."

"_Well at least we managed to save Yukiko._" Yosuke said sounding cheerful. "_That shows we can do this._"

"It does." Jack agreed before he paused. "You've been checking the Midnight Channel?"

"_Every night._" Yosuke said a bit surprised. "_Can't be too careful, why?_"

"Just making sure." Jack said realizing that if Yosuke didn't see it last night he most likely imagined it. "If we let our guard down…"

He didn't need to finish as Yosuke agreed.

"_Oh uh… I tried to become Jiraiya a few minutes ago._"

"You what?!" Jack asked in surprise.

"_Well I tried… I can't become him outside of the TV or use Garu._" Yosuke explained surprising Jack some more. "_You think it's something that has to do with only the TV World?_"

"Probably." Jack muttered now curious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To Jack's surprise Dojima was watching the News with Nanako the next morning. "More fog, there's been a lot of that lately." He muttered as the weather report was ending. "Hopefully it's not a sign of trouble."

Schooling his features at hearing that, Jack walked by. "Busy night yesterday?"

"Yeah, we're getting run ragged these days." Dojima began only to stop as Nanako grabbed the remote. "Ah-ah-ah, what did I say about changing the channel without asking?"

Nanako looked down before a familiar Jingle began as she looked happy again. "~Everyday's great at your Junes~."

"Oh dear lord." Jack said tired of that song as Dojima chuckled, amused at his reaction.

"Dad, they're going to be open during Golden Week!" Nanako said in excitement.

Dojima let out a chuckle. "Haha I heard, do you want to go somewhere during the long Holiday?"

Nanako stood up in surprise. "We can go somewhere?!"

Jack frowned at how she said it but he didn't comment on it as Dojima turned towards him. "How about it? Got any plans yet?"

"Not that I can think of." Jack answered honestly.

"Then lets all go somewhere together." Nanako said in excitement about going on a trip. "Junes! Junes, Junes, Junes!"

"You sure you want to go to Junes?" Dojima asked in amusement. "We can go there anytime."

"Well we need to head to school." Jack said already having his books. "Are you taking Nanako or am I?"

"I'll-." Dojima stopped as his phone rang. "How about you do it."

Jack barely stopped the frown on his face as he saw Nanako's crestfallen face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nanako didn't feel like talking as Jack dropped her off before he headed to his school in time to see Yukiko at the gates as if waiting.

Feeling curious, Jack walked up. "Morning." He greeted as Yukiko looked at him.

"O-Oh… Good Morning." Yukiko said looking a little nervous.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked remembering the last time he saw her she looked ready to fall over.

"Um, yes, I'm better now." Yukiko said a little relieved that Jack started the conversation. "I'll be coming back to school so… T-That'll be nice."

That was when Yukiko looked down.

"I caused everyone some real trouble." Yukiko muttered. "I'm sorry."

Jack blinked not expecting that before Yukiko shook her head.

"No, 'sorry' isn't quite right… What I mean to say is thank you." Yukiko said with a smile.

"We couldn't leave you there." Jack said not used to anyone really thanking him outside his family.

"Well my Mother's back at work." Yukiko said surprising Jack. "The maids are being really supportive and I think things are going even smoother than before. I may have got caught up in the idea that I had to do everything by myself. Ever since the incident… I feel like I can think about these things more calmly."

"That's good." Jack said not sure what to say to that.

"Yeah but… It's still kind of embarrassing." Yukiko said blushing a bit as she remembered the incident in full detail. "You guys saw everything… Even things I didn't want to admit."

"That's only one part of you." Jack said catching her attention. "We all have things that we don't like to admit."

'_Some more than others.'_ Jack thought bitterly as Yukiko gave a slow nod.

"I'd like to believe that."

"Yukiko!" Chie's voice could be heard causing both teens to snap towards across the street where Chie was running towards them.

"Oh it's Chie." Yukiko said sounding better at the sight of her best friend. "Well I'll talk to you later."

On seeing Yukiko walk to meet up with Chie, Jack allowed himself a small smile.

It felt… Good to be responsible for saving a life rather than taking one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack sighed as he was heading towards the roof.

He ended up having to bail Yosuke out in class by whispering the answer to a question that he didn't want to get wrong.

Ironically, it was a question about a book he just started to read from Dojima's bookshelf.

Then one of the teachers made a comment about Yukiko being back, which wouldn't be a bad thing except he said he was happy the only cutie was back.

Jack believed that some of these teachers needed to be fired… Or go to therapy.

Messing with his hair, Jack saw that Yosuke and Chie were waiting on the roof. "Where's Yukiko?" He asked in surprise.

"She said she needed to get something." Yosuke answered for him as he took his headphones off with some music playing through them.

"Yosuke you're going to go deaf with the volume that high." Chie said as Yosuke smirked.

"What?" He asked pretending he couldn't hear her.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Chie said in annoyance as Jack sighed and leaned against the fence as he watched the clouds.

'_I can't believe it's nearly been a month since I came here._' He thought as so much has happened and yet it seemed like it was only a few days.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yukiko's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts before the smell of noodles hit his nose. "The Soba is yours, right Chie?"

"Thanks!" Chie said accepting the bowl. "Oooh, that smells so gooood!"

Jack felt his stomach grumble in agreement as he looked away.

"These Instant Noodles are just the thing to help me through club." Chie said as she looked ready to chow down before groaning. "How much longer do I have to wait on this?!"

"It still needs a few minutes." Yukiko said sitting next to her.

Jack sighed and got up from the fence to join them on the vents.

"So why are we here?" Chie asked as Yosuke didn't elaborate when he repeated Jack's message.

"I asked Yosuke to tell you two that we should come up here to discuss the case." Jack explained bluntly.

Yukiko went quiet causing Yosuke to intervene. "Yukiko-San, I hate to bring up stuff you'd rather not think about, but we need to ask you again. Do you recall anything about when you were kidnapped?"

"No." Yukiko said looking down. "I thought I might remember something if I let it sit for awhile but as time passes it only gets hazier. I think that the doorbell rang and someone called my name… But that's it."

"The doorbell?" Jack asked curiously thinking that would be a bold move for a killer. "Anything else?"

Yukiko shook her head. "No, when I woke up I was already in the castle." She said looking disheartened at not having any info. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Chie said shaking her head as Jack gave a nod of agreement. "But does this mean her visitor is the culprit?"

"I don't know, but if that's true then that's one daring criminal." Yosuke said shaking his head. "The police are looking for witnesses… But I don't think we can expect much from them… Too bad the culprit didn't wear bright yellow at the crime scenes."

"That would be too easy." Jack said shaking his head.

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this?" Chie asked.

Jack scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Maybe they think they're God?" He muttered remembering how his 'Father' created Rapture.

He didn't realize how bitter he sounded as the others gave him worried looks.

"Well we do know that it's no coincidence that people keep ending up in that place." Yosuke said to get the conversation back on track as he already knew Jack wouldn't elaborate on that. "Someone on our side is definitely kidnapping people and throwing them into the TV, it's murder alright."

"And that someone could have a Persona." Jack reminded them as Yosuke groaned.

"Crap, I forgot about that." He muttered before smiling at Yukiko. "Oh yeah we never told you. Jack and I are going to catch the culprit ourselves."

"You are?" Yukiko asked in surprise.

"The Police are out of their league in this case, but we have our Persona's." Yosuke said as he thought about Jiraiya before blinking. "... Well I do at least."

Jack rolled his eyes as Chie threw a fist in the air. "I'm helping out too, I can't believe someone would throw a person into a place like that, I'm going to sock whoever it is."

"Chie." Yukiko said as she thought a bit before she looked determined. "Let me help too."

Everyone looked at Yukiko in surprise, except for Jack as he thought about what her Tarot Card said about her Persona abilities.

"I want to know why this is happening." Yukiko explained her reasons. "Especially if someone hates me so much that they want to kill me."

"You're welcome to join." Jack said knowing that she had the right to do so. "You would be a good help."

Yukiko gave a smile as Yosuke stood up. "Alright, then let's all work together to catch this asshole."

"Agreed." Yukiko said with a nod.

Chie cheered. "The Culprit won't know what hit him."

"So what clues do we have?" Jack asked curiously. "What ties the three victims together?"

"Let's see we have Mayumi Yamano being the first victim followed by-." Yosuke went silent so Chie took over.

"Saki Konishi." Chie said with an apologetic look towards Yosuke. "And then Yukiko here was the third intended victim."

Jack's eyes widened. "They're all female." He said as Yosuke gave a nod.

"Bingo."

Chie looked pissed. "How dare he target females." She said clenching a fist. "The culprit has got to be some kind of pervert."

"Or just a psychopath." Jack commented with a shrug. "Just as long as he's not like Sander Cohen."

"... Who?" Yosuke asked as Jack realized he said that outloud.

"You don't want to know." Jack said shivering as he remembered meeting the insane artist in Rapture, the same guy who scared Fontaine himself but then he got the conversation back on track. "Wait didn't Saki and Yukiko have a connection with Yamano?"

"Oh yeah that's right." Chie said with a nod. "Saki found the body and Yamano stayed at the Amagi Inn."

"So it's safe to assume that the next victim might have a connection with Yamano." Yosuke said although he was giving Jack a worried look.

"And then there's the Midnight Channel, all three appeared on there before disappearing." Jack pointed out as he heard how some kid was shouting about Yamano being his soulmate from Chie.

"Yeah, plus they appeared on the Midnight Channel before they disappeared." Yosuke said snapping his fingers. "Just like a ransom note."

"So if we use that to our advantage we can guess on who the next victim will be." Jack said as he frowned. "Although he may try again with Yukiko so you may want to stick with one of us until he's caught."

"Got it." Yukiko agreed easily at the thought as she gave a frown. "The next time it rains."

Jack gave a nod before Yosuke made a mention of the noodles being done. "Hey I'm going to head on home." He said giving a wave as he was trying to ignore his stomach growling. "See you guys later."

As he left, Yosuke spoke up. "So am I the only one curious on what he meant by the idea of the Culprit thinking they're God?" He asked looking at them.

"I'm curious too." Chie said as she ate some of her Soba. "I mean we don't really know much about Jack or about his powers."

"Well maybe they only work in the TV just like our Persona's do?" Yosuke suggested before his stomach growled. "Uh hey can I get a bite?"

"Hands off the soba, pal." Chie said with a glare. "Get your own."

Yosuke looked from Chie to Yukiko who shook her head. "My Tofu."

**To Be Continued…**

**I am so very sorry for the delay on this story, I got caught up with many other ones but I hope you all enjoyed this update.**

**Anyways I'm going to go ahead and get to answering some reviews because just typing this made me want to pull the game out and play.**

**Reven228: I am sorry for the wait on this chapter, I'm going to try and get the next one out as soon as I can.**

**Mad Thought: Yes it does and sorry for the wait.**

**Ultima-Owner: Very troubling.**

**Guest1: I have no plans on abandoning this story but I am very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Oh and sorry for not showing the Arcana of the Social Links, hopefully you like how I showed them so far and as for how they affect Jack well the ones with Persona's will affect his Plasmids while the others will increase his Shield's strength allowing him to grow stronger over time. I plan to have them question what's with the Statue in the Lighthouse to make things interesting. Ballroom dancing? Now there's a fun idea and it makes sense with Elizabeth's love for it.**

**Matt: Actually that's the planned second deck for Konami whenever I get to the second year.**

**StoriesUnleashed: Thank you and sorry for the long wait on this story, I'm going to try and keep up with it as much as possible and it's no problem answering your questions and suggestions.**

**Speaking of which here are the answers to your questions. 1) Maybe. 2) Only for Jack right now. 3) Maybe in the next chapter. 4) Yes. 5) Yes. 6) Definitely.**

**Now for your suggestions. 1) Not sure about that one. 2) That could be a good idea for their Social Link. 3) Possibly. 4) Not sure, but maybe. 5) Oh I will along with how he thought of everyone in his first few days of being in Inaba.**

**Guest2: Haha I'll try and do a chapter dedicated to his school life soon but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Granet: Sorry but no plasmid for Big Daddies. Jack will get his Persona after Naoto though.**

**Alright that's enough out of me so Spidey is Signing Out for now!**


End file.
